Tam, kam patrím
by iisis
Summary: This is the second story I am translating now. It's HPSS again and it's original name is Somewhere I belong written by breannatala. If someone is interested in Slovak language pls contact me. It's not that hard :D enjoy and pleaaase review
1. Návrat na stanicu King's Cross

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola prvá: Návrat na stanicu Kings Cross

Toto bola časť roka, ktorú vždy nenávidel. Škola sa skončila a bol čas vrátiť sa na Privátnu cestu. Urobilo sa mu nevoľno. Naozaj si nemyslel, že sa tento rok dokáže vysporiadať so svojimi príbuznými, najmä po tom, čo sa stalo tento školský rok. Tretia úloha, zomierajúci Cedric a Voldemortov návrat, a všetko sa to stalo len a len kvôli nemu.

"Harry, hej Harry, planéta Zem volá Harryho!" zakričal Ron. Harry, ktorý bol dosiaľ vo svojom malom svete sa ku Ronovi rýchlo otočil.

"Čo?" spýtal sa a vôbec si neuvedomoval, že sa už dlhšiu chvíľu ani nepohol.

"Snažil som sa ti niečo povedať už päť minút, prisahám. Už sme tu, je čas ísť domov." Povedal ukazujúc von z okna. Harry na nádraží uvidel postávať Weasleyovcov, čakajúc na svoje milované deti. Grangerovci stáli hneď vedľa nich a rozprávali sa s pánom Weasleym. Dursleyovcov však nikde nevidel.

"Ako vždy," zamrmlal si Harry.

"Čo si hovoril, Harry?" spýtal sa Ron. On spolu s Hermionou už stáli vo dverách.

"No tak, poď Harry, moji starí rodičia majú dnes prísť na večeru, a ja by som sa rada dostala domov skôr, ako tam prídu oni, vieš," povedala šaškujúco Hermiona. Ale Harry na šaškovanie nemal náladu. Práve mal vstúpiť do svojho osobného pekla, nazývaného Dursleyovci.

"Tak potom choď, nemusíš na mňa čakať," odvetil.

Hermiona sa zamračila a Ron spolu s ňou. Vedeli, že bol Harry smutný, nevedeli iba, či to bolo kvôli nedávnym udalostiam alebo v tom bolo aj niečo iné. "Harry, si v poriadku?" spýtala sa.

"Áno, Hermiona. Iba som unavený. Minulú noc som toho moc nenaspal. Poďme," povedal a vyšiel z kupé.

"Myslíš, že mu Dumbledore dovolí prísť cez leto k vám?" spýtala sa Hermiona.

"Neviem, mamka na tom pracuje, ale neviem si predstaviť, že by ho k nám Dumbledore pustil, keďje tak dobre chránený u svojich príbuzných," povedal krútiac hlavou. "No napriek tomu si prajem aby mohol prísť k nám."

"Ja tiež, nemyslím si, že mu bude dobre u príbuzných. Veď vieš aký sú," povedala Hermiona a vybrala sa za Harrym.

"Áno, viem." Ron si spomenul na deň, keď Harryho v druhom ročníku odviedol od Dursleyovcov. "Sú hrozní."

"Och, Harry zlatko," povedala pani Weasleyová a zobrala Harryho do kostí drtiaceho objatia. "Ak budeš niečo potrebovať, čokoľvek, ozvi sa, dobre?"

"Nebojte sa pani Weasleyová, ak niečo, pošlem za vami Hedwigu," povedal Harry a neúprimne sa usmial. "Už by som sa mal radšej poobzerať po Dursleyovcoch," dodal vediac, že tam ešte chvíľu nebudú, no nechcel vystrašiť Weasleyovcov. "Snáď sa s vami ešte v lete stretnem."

"Pošlem sovu, ak od Dumbledora niečo zistím," povedal Ron a potkol sa o vlastné nohy. Harry sa aj napriek svojej zlej nálade zasmial.

"Oh, zmĺkni Harry," povedal Ron červenajúc sa.

"Prepáč," ospravedlnil sa Harry, stále sa smejúc.

Ron vyzeral podráždene. "Uvidíme sa neskôr," povedal a spolu so zvyškom rodiny odišiel.

Harry sa otočil k Hermione a rýchlo ju objal. "Maj sa pekne," povedala potešene.

Harry len prevrátil očami. "Oh, pokúsim sa," povedal sarkasticky.

Hermiona vtedy zvážnela. "Vážne, Harry. Ak budeš niečo potrebovať, neváhaj a napíš mi. Sľúb mi to, dobre?"

"Sľubujem," povedal, prekvapený všetkými emóciami, ktoré videl v jej očiach. Rýchlo ho znovu objala a bez ďalšieho slova odišla.

"Divné," povedal si Harry.

Bola to už skoro hodina odkedy jeho priatelia odišli a jeho príbuzní sa ešte neukázali. Harry sedel znudene na lavičke, hompáľajúc nohami.

"Na tomto niečo nesedí," povedal. Už si od nudy aj začal spievať "devedesiat deväť fľaší na stene" (jedna anglická pesnička), kým sa pri tom prychitil a prestal.

Práve rozmýšľal nad tým, že pôjde "domov" pešky, alebo si aspoň odchytí taxík, keď si všimol, že sa nad ním sklána obrovský tieň. Presne vedel, kto to je.

"Strýko Vernon," pokojne povedal, vstal a zdvihol svoj kufor.

"Kde si bol? Prešiel som to tu celé, kým som ťa našiel," zavrčal Vernon, schmatol Harryho za límec a vliekol ho za sebou.

Harry sa na strýka nahnevane pozrel. "Kde si sa pozeral?" spýtal sa, akoby sa pýtal imbecila. "Každý rok vystupujem na tom istom mieste."

To zjavne nebola najšťastnejšia vec, akú mohol povedať.

Vernon sa otočil tak rýchlo, že Harry skoro stratil rovnováhu, keďže ho ešte stále držal za límec. "Neopováž sa na mňa hovoriť týmto tónom chlapče!" zreval. "Alebo chceš celé leto stráviť zamknutý v izbe?"

Harry držal pohľad na zemi, neopovážil sa pozrieť sa svojmu strýkovi do očí. Pozerať sa mu do očí nebol nikdy dobrý nápad, hlavne keď mal takú zlú náladu, ako teraz.

"No, počúvaš ma aspoň? Dávaj pozor, keď ti niečo hovorím, ty zrúda!" zasyčal, mykajúc Harrym za rameno.

"Nie, prosím nezamykaj ma v izbe," prosil. Už dávno zistil, že jeho najväčší strach je byť zavretý v miestnosti, bez ohľadu na jej veľkosť.

"Uvidíme," povedal Vernon nadšene. Vedel, že mal Harryho pod palcom a tak sa mu to páčilo. To dieťa sa musí naučiť, že nemá dospelým odvrávať, a to hlavne jemu.

"Kde som zaparkoval to sprosté auto?" spýtal sa sám seba a vykročil preč vediac, že ho bude Harry nasledovať.

Snape bol vážne ale vážne naštvaný. So zjavných bezpečných dôvodov sa mal s ministrom mágie, Korneliom Fudgeom stretnúť tu, kde sa mali rozprávať o "dôležitých veciach". Ten idiot mal tú drzozť aby ho podozrieval z toho, že sa vrátil ku Temnému pánovi. Keby len vedel. Bol špeh a nie nasledovník, idiot.

Práve bol na ceste späť do Rokfortu, no zastavil sa, keď uvidel ohromne tučného muža triasť s Harrym Potterom. Vedel, žeuž bolo neskoré poobedie. Nech už sa stalo čokoľvek, všetci študenti už mali byť dávno zo stanice preč. Takže sa snažil prísť na to, či by ho malo trápiť, že ten tlstý muž škrtil Harryho Pottera. Vedel, že Dumbledore by ho stiahol z kože ak by zámerne Pottera neochránil, takže sa rozhodol sledovať ich na parkovisko.

Harry sa snažil vložiť si kufor do strýkovho auta. Bol hrozne ťažký a Harry bol na svoj vek malý. Nakoniec sa mu ho podarilo dostať ho tam a s tresnutím zavrel kufor auta. Harry vedel, že tým svojho strýka ešte viac naštve, ale bolo mu to úprimne jedno. Ten muž sa k nemu správal akoby bol špina na zemi a to mu už liezlo na nervy.

"Hlasnejšie by to nešlo?" spýtal sa jedovato Vernon.

Harry vedel, že ak mu odvrkne (vec, ktorú tak veľmi chcel) nemusí to dobre skončiť. A tsk namiesto toho povedal: "Prepáč, budem sa snažiť to stíšiť," takmer porazeneckým tónom.

Vernon ten deprimovaný a porazenecký pohľad videl v Harryho očiach. Tešil sa, ako toho spratka naučí chovať sa slušne. Vždy musel chlapca "napraviť" keď sa vrátil z tej školy domov, pretože sa vracal tvrdohlavý a arogantný. Keby ho mohol z tej školy dostať tak by tak urobil, ale bál sa Dumbledorovho hnevu. No napriek tomu to nikdy netrvalo viac ako deň, kým sa ten chlapec naučil, kde je jeho miesto. Nikdy nie viac.

Keď sa Harry chystal nastúpiť do auta, jeho sova začala hlasno húkať. Viditeľne sa jej do auta nechcelo. "Vitaj v klube," pomyslel si Harry. Hedwiga svoj odpor dávala hlasne najavo. Trepala krídlami o mreže a húkala, čím priťahovala pozornosť okoloidúcich. Vernon sa na svojho synovsa oboril.

"Umlč to prekliate zviera?" zavrčal a postavil sa pred chlapca a jeho sovu. Keby si ľudia v garáži všimli, čo sa deje, prilákalo by to ich pozornosť, a to Vernon naozaj nechcel. "Ak toho vtáka neumlčíš, prisahám ti, že mu vykrútim krk."

A Harry vedel, že to bola pravda. Mohol to vidieť v strýkových šialene svietiacich očiach. Snažil sa Hedwigu utíšiť a ona naozaj zmĺkla. Problém bol v tom, že zmĺkla až keď boli v dosatočnej vzdialenosti od auta.

"Dobre," povedal hrozivo Vernon. "Teraz sa pohni do auta, hneď! A umlč toho sprostého vtáka, inak to budeš ľutovať."

Čo mal teraz robiť? Ak sa spriblíži ku autu, Hedwiga začne znovu vyvádzať. "Ake strýko Vernon, ona nechce ísť do auta, nemohla by domov letieť?" váhavo sa spýtal.

Vernonova tvár sa sfarbila do nezdravej purpurovej farby a Harry vedel, že urobil chybu. "Myslíš si, že nechám toho hnusného vtáka letieť domov? Priláka pozornosť," zasyčal, znovu schmatol Harryho za límec a pritiahol si ho ku sebe, až kým od neho bol iba niekoľko centimetrov. "Dostaň toho otravného vtáka do auta. Oh, neviem sa dočkať na deň, kedy sa ťakonečne zbavíme. Nie si nič iné ako príťaž. Iba plýtvaš vzduchom, ty malé hnusné chlapčisko. Dudley by mohol mať svoju druhú izbu ak by si tam nebol," tu sa zastavil, akoby niečo zvažoval. "Hmm, možno je čas zavrieť ťa naspäť do komory. To by ťa malo naučiť."

Harry si myslel, že sa rozplače. Nenávidel uzavreté priestory. A tá komora bola zo všetkých najhoršia. Nemohol ju vystáť. A strýko to vedel. Harry videl, ako sa mu po tvári rozlieva úsmev.

"Viem, že ju máš oveľa radšej ako izbu," povedal hlasom plným nenávisti. "Presťahuješ sa tam hneď, keď prídeme domov."

"Nie," povedal Harry predtým, než mal čas na rozmyslenie. "Prosím nechaj ma v izbe. Nebudem vám zavadzať. Prosím. Tú komoru neznášam!" prosil strýka. A nenávidel sa za to.

Vernon sa na Harryho iba usmial. "Nie, myslím, že ti v komore bude lepšie," povedal a poťapkal ho po hlave. "Teraz nastúp."

"Poviem to," náhle zo seba dostal Harry. "Napíšem svojim priateľom a poviem im o tom. Nenechajú ma tam." Hneď ako mu tie slová zišli z jazyka to oľutoval.

"Oh, naozaj. A ako, prosím povedz mi ako chceš napísať svojím priateľom, keď bude tvoja sova mŕtva?" vyprskol.

Harry sa skrčil pred Vernonovým hnevom. Ten muž to myslel vážne. Zabije jeho sovu. Harry sa otočil a začal utejať, ale jeho strýko ho schmatol za ramená, otočil ho a tresol ním o auto.

"A čo ťa núti myslieť si, že to tvojich priateľov bude zaujímať? Je im jedno čo s tebou je, Harry. Nie si pre nich nič iné ako celebrita. Nikdy ťa nebudú mať radi pre nič iné ako tvoje meno. Všetko som to počul. Slávny Harry Potter. Nikto ťa neľúbi, bože veď ťa nemá nikto rád. Nie si nič..."

"To by stačilo." Vernon sa otočil a stanul tvárou v tvár jednému neskutočne naštvanému Severusovi Snapovi.


	2. Zachránený

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola druhá: Zachránený

Snape nepozorovane sledoval chlapca, ktorý prežil a toho tučného mukla až do garáže. Ani mucha na stene by nebola schopná rozoznať, že má zálusk na tých dvoch. Keď sa blížili k naozaj ohyzdne vyzerajúcemu autu, Snape sa tajne skryl za múr asi dvadsať metrov od auta.

Keď sa chlapec aj mukel správali ažneprístojne normálne, začínal si myslieť, že si predstavil veci, ktoré nie sú. Potter sa snažil vyložiť si kufor do auta a zdalo sa, že mu to vôbec nejde. Bol naozaj prekvapený, že sa kufor neprevážil naspäť na dieťa a nezavalil ho. No dobre, tak možno mal predsa pravdu. Keď strýko pozoroval ako sa jeho synovec trápi s kufrom, na jeho tvári sa usadil úškrn. Snape si rýchlo odložil prútik, pre prípad, že by stratil kontrolu. Nemohol riskovať aby ho niekto videl. Nikto nesmel vidieť, ako kúzli a v garáži sa ešte stále potuľovali niekoľký muklovia, ktorý sa snažili nájsť si svoje auto. Nie, vôbec by nebolo dobré, keby ho uvideli.

Prúd jeho myšlienok prerušila Potterova sova, ktorá chytala hysák. Videl ako Potter poodstúpil aj so sovou ďalej od auta a ona sa utíšila. Severus mohol vidieť, že strýko sa synovcovi naštvane prihovára, ale nebol dostatočne blízko, aby rozhovor zachytil. Dúfajúc, že si ho niekto nevšimne k nim pomaly vykročil. No keď ten tučný mukel tresol Pottera o auto, zhodil Severus akúkoľvek pretvárku. Vyjašľal sa na tajnosti a rozbehol sa ku autu práve včas, aby počul Dursleyove nevraživé slová.

Pre dôvody, ktoré nemohol pochopiť ho jeho slová naštvali viac ako čokoľvek iné. Počuť príbuzného takto hovoriť ku dieťaťu vyslalo jeho telom ohnivé záchvevy. A tak sa do toho zamiešal.

"To by stačilo." Snape aj keď trochu pobavene, pozoroval ako sa hlučný muž neohrabane otočil.

"Kto do pekla...?" Tu akoby Vernon stratil hlas. Tu otázku vôbec nemusel dopovedať, keďže mu mužov zjav presne povedal, kto to je. Čarodejník. Totálne napálený, vytrénovaný čarodejník. Rôzne spôsoby bolestivej smrti si prevŕtali svoju cestičku do jeho už tak vystrašenej mysle. Ale nemienil všetko vzdať bez boja. "Teraz ma dobre počuvajte. Toto je môj synovec a ja sa k nemu budem správať tak, ako ja považujem za vhodné."

"Oh, naozaj," vyprskol profesor. "Tak potom by ste si mali nájsť niekoho iného ku komu by ste sa takto mohli "správať", pretože tento chlapec vaším už naďalej nebude predmetom vášho odreagovávania," povedal a ukázal priamo na Harryho. "Potter, odchádzame."

Nečakajúc na muklovu reakciu schmatol Snape Harryho za rukáv a postavil sa pred neho.

"Oh nie, to vám nedovolím!" zreval Vernon a načiahol sa po Harrym. No chytiť ho sa mu nepodarilo. Jeho synovec spolu so záhadným čarodejníkom zmizli.

Harry sa nikdy predtým nepremiestňoval, no bolo to naozaj úžasné. Ten pocit ľahkosti mohol prekonať jedine let na metle. Vedel, že sa premiestňovať musí definitívne naučiť, aj keď bol na to ešte primladý.

Ale tá myšlinka musí počkať. V tomto okamihu stál vedľa svojho najnenávidenejšieho učiteľa. Profesora Snapa. Počas celej konfrontácie, ktorá sa udiala pred niekoľkými minútami, premýšľal Harry, čo to posadlo dotyčného majstra elixírov. Možno že objavil nový typ halucinogénnej drogy, alebo radšej elixíru. Profesor si ho s niekým určite zmýlil, pretože ak nie, nevedel prísť na to, prečo by pomáhal práve jemu. Celé to bolo čudné.

"Um...profesor, prečo ste to urobili?" Harry sa rozhodol, že najlepšie bude ak sa to spýta narovinu.

Snape hodil po Harrym takým pohľadom, akoby si myslel, že je totálny zadubenec. "Boli by ste radšej, keby som vás nechal s tým _muklom_?" dostal zo seba.

"No nie. Bol som iba zvedavý," odvetil Harry.

"Aj keď si to možno myslíte, Potter, nie som úplne necitlivý. Ani ja nemôžem prižmúriť oko nad takým správaním," povedal a vykročil preč od Harryho.

"Oh," povedal, stále trochu šokovaný, že sa niečo z toho vôbec stalo.

"Vaša shopnosť vyjadrovať sa ma naozaj ohúrila, ale ak by vám to neprekážalo, musím už niekam ísť," zavrčal, čím ďalej tým viac podráždený, že musí to dieťa vláčiť so sebou. Nevedel sa dočkať, kedy ho predá riaditeľovi a pustí sa do svojej letnej úlohy.

Harry musel bežať, aby stačil Snapovmu tempu. "Kam ideme, pane?" spýtal sa placho. Stačilo sa na profesora pozreiť a hneď vedel, že dnes nie je v najlepšej nálade.

"Do Rokfortu, vy tupec, kam inam?" vyprskol. Harry bol prekvapený profesorovými zmenami nálad. Nevedel, či by mu mal byť vďačný, že ho práve zachránil od strýka, alebo sa ho preto báť. Ak si myslel, že kvôli tomu, že ho záchránil sa Snape zmenil, bol zjavne na veľkom omyle. Rýchlo za ním znovu vykročil a už neprehovoril ani slovo.

Ku rokfortvským bránam sa dostali v rekordnom čase. Harry bol za to vďačný. Nevedel sa dočkať, kým sa zbaví toho nepríjemného pocitu z prítomnosti Severusa Snapa. Keď sa priblížili ku vchodovým bránam, čakalo ich tam nečakané prekvapenie. Albus Dumbledore svižne vykročil z dvería za ním sa objavilo najmenej štvoro pôsobivo veľkých kufrov. Samozrejme, teraz sa na jeho tvári objavilo prekvapenie, alebo skôr ohromený výraz, keď uvidel istého Severusa Snapa a Harryho Pottera v tej istej spoločnosti. Prvé, čo ho napadlo, bolo že sa stalo niečo hrozné, napríklad Voldemort.

Avšak Severusovi pri pohľade na riaditeľa poklesli nádeje. "Pán riaditeľ, vy odchádzate?" spýtal sa.

Dumbledore si nevšimol, že by bol chlapec nejak vystrašený, preto mu Voldemort alebo útok smrťožrútov neprichádzal do úvahy. "V podstate áno, Severus. Svoje vnúčatá som nevidel už..." tu sa zastavil, vykonal niekoľko matematických úkonov a, "najmenej tridsať rokov. Som presvedčený o tom, že si nie sú istý, či som ešte stále nažive. Ale to je vedľajšie. Margery sa bude vydávať. A mňa požiadali aby som viedol celý obrad, takže ako môžeš vidieť, určite sa práve snažím odísť. A predtým než sa opýtaš, nemyslím, že sa do školy vrátim skôr ako dva týždne pred začiatkom nového školského roka."

Severusove nádeje boli teraz definitívne podupané na prach. "Albus, ty vieš, že toto leto mám na práci _dôležitú_ úlohu, ktorú musím vykonať. Zober chlapca so sebou," požadoval.

"Keď už o tom hovoríme, prečo presne ste tu, pán Potter?" spýtal sa Dumbledore.

Harry pre tejto otázke viditeľne zaváhal. Ako má na toto odpovedať? No Snapova netrpezlivosť jeho malú dilemu vyriešila.

"Jeho strýko ho ponižoval, Albus," naklonil sa bližšie ku riaditeľovi a zašepkal. "Bolo to verbálne týranie, riaditeľ. Nemôže sa k nim vrátiť. Mám dôvod si myslieť, že ak sa tak už nestalo, mohlo by to vyústiť do násilia. Takže ako môžeš vidieť, myslím si, že čas strávený s tebou by mu len pomohol, Albus," povedal tentokrát nahlas. Odmietal zobrať toho chlapca so sebou. Iba by mu zavadzal. A už si nemohol dovoliť stratiť viac času.

Riaditeľ sa nad týmto zamyslel. "Je mi to naozaj ľúto Severus, ale toto je rodinná záležitosť. Trvám na tom, že zoberieš chlapca so sebou. Zobralo by som si ho, ale nemyslím si, že by si Harry užil veľa zábavy s mojou nudnou starou rodinkou. Zato ty Severus, budeš robiť veci oveľa zaujímavejšie a som si istý, že sa mu to bude páčiť," žoviálne odvetil.

Snapovi klesla sánka. Nemohol tomu uveriť. "Albus..."

"Severus," riaditeľov hlas v sebe mal istú dávku striktnosti (prísnoti). "Je mi to ľúto ale naozaj ho so sebou nemôžem vziať. Teraz, ak ma ospravedlníte, musím už ísť," povedal Albus a s týmto od nich odkráčal. Obaja stáli na mieste bez pohnutia: jeden vytočený, druhý vystrašený.

Po dvoch nekonečných minútach, počas ktorých ani jeden neprehovoril sa Snape konečne pohol. "Poďme Potter," zasyčal a vykročil. Bol v pokušení podať výpoveď, len aby toho strého blázna naštval keď sa vráti. "Bastard," zavrčal si sám pre seba.

Po prekonaní nekonečného labyrintu hradných cestičiek sa konečne dostali ku Snapovým osobným komnatám. "Počkajte tu!" zakričal Snape, čím Harryho vytrhol zo zamyslenia.

"Dobre, dobre pane," utrúsil, stojac v strede opustenej chodby, keď Snape naštvane prešiel za portrét.

Po desiatich minútach čakania sa profesor ešte stále nevrátil, Harryho prekonala únava a klesol popri stene na zem. Ah, aká úľava. Nohy ho strašne boleli. Pochyboval, že niekedy vo svojom živote kráčal toľko ako teraz. Harryho myšlienky sa náhle ubrali úplne iným smerom. Kam pôjdu? Vedel, že Snape mal toto leto úlohu, ktorú musel splniť a podľa toho ako sa správal to nevyzeralo na krátku záležitosť. 'Predpokladám, že sa to čoskoro dozviem.'

Nebolo to oveľa neskôr, keď Snape vypochodoval spoza portrétu s habitom hrozivo vlajúcim za ním.

"Odchádzame," zasyčal a vydal sa na cestu späť. Harry sa k nemu rýchlo pripojil. Nechcel profesora naštvať ešte viac, ako už bol.

Severus si to neuvedomil, ale nerobil nič preto, aby chlapcov strach zahal. Práve naopak, iba ho zvyšoval.


	3. Dobrodružstvo začína

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola tretia: Dobrodružstvo začína

Harry sa ponáhľal za Snapom, príliš vystrašený na to, aby sa ozval. Nebol si však istý, čoho sa bojí. No možno to bolo tým, že sa správal veľmi podobne ako jeho strýko. Možno to však bolo len tým, že mal zlú náladu a takýto nebude stále. Takto protivný nebol ani počas školy. Preto dúfal, že sa Snape rýchlo vráti ku svojmu "normálnemu" ja.

Už boli takmer pri východe z hradu a on si to doteraz ani nevšimol. Hedwiga začala vyvádzať, čím dala jasne najavo, že chce z klietky von. Takmer zabudol, že ju má stále so sebou. A v tom si spomenul aj na niečo iné. V tom zmätku, ktorý nastal na stanici si zabudol svoje veci v strýkovom aute.

"Ach nie," potichu utrúsil. Bol si totiž úplne istý, že ak si Vernon spomenie, že Harryho veci sú stále v jeho aute, určite ich pri najbližšej príležitosti zničí.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa Snape, čím prerušil sled Harryho myšlienok.

"Moje...moje veci. Nechal som ich v strýkovom aute. Ak ich čo najrýchlejšie nedostanem naspäť zničí ich," povedal váhavo.

"Tak na to ste mali myslieť, keď ste ich tam nechali," ozvala sa sarkastická odpoveď. Snape vedel, že na tom Harry nenesie žiadnu vinu, no v tomto momente to bol jeho jediný ventil. Ale podľa toho, ako sa chlapec tváril vedel, že by s tým mal prestať.

Harry ani nevyzeral na to, že by sa s ním chcel hádať. Snape vedel, že tomu chlapcovi klamal. Nech sa na to pozrel z akejkoľvek stránky, bola to jeho vina, že Harry teraz nemal svoje veci. Premiestnil sa skôr ako mohol chlapec niečo namietnuť. Možno mal ten prašivý mukel na Harryho väčší vplyv ako si pôvodne myslel. A jeho nálada mu to nijako neuľahčovala. Ten chudák si pravdepodobne myslel, že je rovnaký, ak nie horší ako jeho strýko. 'Čas na zmenu' pomyslel si.

"Potter, predpokladám, že ste sa zachovali rovnako nezodpovedne ako vždy a nechali ste si prútik v kufri," povedal. No dobre, staré zvyky sa zomierajú naozaj ťažko. No chcel použiť chlapcovu bezpečnosť ako výhovorku, aby sa vrátili po jeho veci a mohol tak napraviť svoju chybu (nie že by si ju niekedy priznal).

Harry sa takmer neubránil túžbe strhnúť sa, ktorú pri jeho slovách pocítil. "No, nechal som ho tam (ten prútik)...vybral by som ho vo chvíli, keď by som prišiel domov. Ak by som ho tam neskryl, môj stýko by ho uvidel," odvetil na svoju obranu.

"Tak teda dobre. Poďme vyzdvihnúť ten kufor, len sa modli aby ho už tvoj strýko nezničil," tu sa zastavil a uvažoval nad tým, ako dlho môže trvať cesta autom zo stanice na Privátnu ulicu. "Bude tvoj strýko už doma?" spýtal sa.

Harry sa pozrel na hodinky. "Pravdepodobne hej. Je to už niekoľko hodín, čo sme odtiaľ odišli," odvetil.

"Dobre. Poďme," povedal Snape a položil všetky veci na zem. Keď povedal Harrymu aby vypustil sovu z klietky, položil klietku tiež na zem a na všetky veci vyslal ochraňujúce kúzlo. Nikto nebude schopný dotknúť sa ich bez toho, aby dostal silný šok. Keď tak urobil, schmatol Harryho za rukáv a premiestnil sa na Privátnu cestu.

Objavili sa necelý blok od domu Dursleyovcov. "Ktorý to je, Potter?"

"Štvrtý zľava," povedal a aj naň ukázal.

Bez ďalšieho slova k nemu Snape podišiel. A Harry šiel znovu tesne za ním. Náhle sa cítil ako šteniatko poslušne nasledujúce svojho pána. To mu na nálade vôbec nepridalo. Takže sa vystrel, vykročil rýchlejšie aby Snapa dohnal a kráčal vedľa neho. Profesor si to však zjavne nevšimol.

Ku domu číslo štyri sa dostali v rekordnom čase. Dursleyovo auto bolo našťastie zaparkované vonku. Severus vytiahol prútik a zašepkal "alohomora" a kufor auta sa sám od seba otvoril. A Harryho kufor bol na jeho veľkú úľavu ešte stále vovnútri.

"Nemôžem tomu uveriť," zašepkal Harry. Bol naozaj šokovaný, že tam kufor našiel. Mal také tušenie, že Vernon bol príliš naštvaný na to, aby si naň spomenul.

"Je tam všetko?" spýtal sa Snape a Harry vyskočil.

Harry si podráždene vzdychol, naštvaný sám na seba. "Ukľudni sa" povedal si v mysli. Otvoril kufor a ešte raz sa mu poriadne uľavilo. "Áno, je tam všetko."

"Dobre. Zabudol si si ešte niečo, alebo už môžme vyraziť?" spýtal sa a Harryho tým dopálil.

"Nie, to je všetko. Môžeme odísť," odvetil. Rýchlo schmatol svoj kufor a snažil sa ho vybrať z auta. Bol strašne ťažký a bolo oveľa ťažšie dostať ho z kufra von ako dať ho dnu. Bol viac než šokovaný, keď ho Snape odstrčil a vytiahol kufor on sám.

"Zlomíš si chrbát," vysvetlil.

"Oh," povedal Harry, jasne vyvedený z miery. Stále sa na profesora šokovane pozeral, aj keď ho chytil za rukáv a odmiestnil sa.

Ah, znovu Rokfort. Harry sa rozhodol zmeniť svoj predošlý názor na premiestňovanie, pretože si bol teraz celkom istý, že ho neznáša. Bolo mu zle. No keď sa nad tým zamyslel, zle mu mohlo byť aj z nedostatku jedla. Posledné dva dni vôbec nič nezjedol. Bol z návratu na Privátnu cestu tak deprimovaný, že prestal jesť. Bolo to ako každoročný rituál. V tej chvíli si uvedomil, že sa opiera o Snapa a rýchlo sa narovnal. To mu iba priťažilo. Keď znovu prišiel k sebe, uvedomil si, že leží na zemi a prerývane dýcha.

Snape bol prekvapený, keď zistil, že po premiestnení do Rokfortu sa oňho chlapec opiera. Ešte viac šokovaný však bol, keď sa zosunul na zem a začal ťažko dýchať. Že by dnes ráno nejedol?

Ešte chvíľu uvažoval, potom sa sklonil a kľakol si vedľa chlapca. "Potter, kedy si naposledy jedol?" zvedavo sa spýtal.

Keď sa mu trochu uľavilo, pozrel Harry profesorovi do tváre. Bál sa na tú otázku odpovedať. Bude na mňa naštvaný, ak mu poviem, že som nejedol? Na toto si však odpovedať nevedel.

"Ja...no...sú to už...dva dni," povedal potichu.

Snape pri tomto nadvihol obočie. "A prečo si preboha nejedol?"

Harry pokrčil plecami. Naozaj nechcel profesorovi povedať pravý dôvod.

"Fajn, tak mi neodpovedz. Poď, v taške mám elixír proti nevoľnosti," povedal naštvane. Zdvihol Harryho zo zeme a v podstate ho k ich veciam odniesol. Tam Harryho položi na zem a vytiahol z kopy tašku príliš malú na to, aby sa do nej zmestili elixíry. Ale keď ju otvoril, vytiahol z nej niekoľko veľkých fľaštičiek naplnených elixírmy, ktoré sa do tašky nemohli za normálnych okolností nijako zmestiť. Uvedomil si, že tá taška musí byť magicky zvnútra zväčšená. Pozoroval profesora, ktorý napokon vybral jednu z fľaštičiek a podal mu ju. "Vypi to," prikázal mu a začal spratávať ostatné elixíry späť do tašky. Harry urobil ako mu bolo povedané a okamžite sa cítil oveľa lepšie.

"Ak si s týmto šaškovaním skončil, Potter, musíme sa znovu premiestniť, dúfajme, že to bude dnes posledný krát. Zvládneš to?" spýtal sa, no v jeho hlase bolo okrem sarkazmu aj niečo iné, čo Harrymu veľmi pripomínalo znepokojenie (alebo starostlivosť:-)).

"Áno," odvetil. "Ale môžem sa spýtať kam ideme?"

"Spýtať sa môžeš ale teraz bude lepšie ak nebudeš vedieť nič. Hocikto by nás tu mohol vypočuť, Harry. A okrem toho sa to neskôr určite dozvieš," zaznela Snapova odpoveď.

Harrymu poklesli ramená. Takže bol teraz v situácii, o ktorej nič nevedel a vďaka Snapovým slovám mal pocit, že by ich mohol niekto sledovať. Skvelé. Vôbec mu to na nálade nepridalo, práve naopak, začal sa strachovať ešte viac. Bol z mužom, ktorého zmeny nálad boli nepredvídateľné a stratil aj akúkoľvek kontrolu nad situáciou.

Snape videl v Harryho očiach strach a obavy a vedel, že čoskoro mu nejaké informácie budem musieť poskytnúť. Predtým, si myslel, že sa k nemu jeho strýko choval z hnevu, ktorý ho z istého dôvodu práve vtedy pochitil. Že sa v ten deň stalo niečo, čo ho dopálilo, keďže Potter nikdy nevykazoval známky toho, že by s ním niekto hrubo zachádzal. Ale teraz, keď ho pozoroval, ako je čím ďalej tým viac vystrašený, hlodala v ňom pochybnosť. Predpokladal, že to, čo chlapca dohnalo takmer až ku hystérií je to, že nevie nič o situácii, v ktorej sa nachádza. Ešte nebol hysterický, ale jeho oči boli naplnené neistotou. Harry s ním nechcel ísť, pretože sa ho bál. Skvelé, jednoducho skvelé. Teraz už musel zmeniť staré zvyky definitívne.

"Potter, niekoho hľadáme, je to teraz lepšie?" spýtal sa a Harry sa hrozne mykol. Teraz si bol Severus celkom istý, že to hrubé zaobchádzanie už trvá istú dobu. "Tá osoba vie, kde sa niečo nachádza. A my to niečo musíme nájsť a zobrať odtiaľ, kde to práve teraz je," pokračoval už jemnejším tónom.

"Och, dobre," odvetil Harry. Nevedel toho omnoho viac ako predtým, ale uľavilo sa mu, keď si uvedomil, že mu Snape naozaj niečo povedal.

"Tak, máme všetko?" spýtal sa a počkal, kým mu Harry prikývol. Potom sa znovu spýtal. "Si si istý?"

"Áno, ja mám všetko." Harry si bol istý, že sa ho jeho profesor snaží naštvať.

"Tak teda dobre, myslíš, že sa môžeš premiestniť bez toho, aby ti prišlo zle?" spýtal sa, keďže by bol vážne nerád, keby na ňom skončil neexistujúci obsah Harryho žalúdka.

"Myslím, že to zvládnem," povedal Harry, vzal si svoje veci a pristúpil ku profesorovi.

Snape nasledoval Harryho príklad, vzal ho za ruku a odmiestnil sa.


	4. Rozhovor

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola štvrtá: Rozhovor

Ak si Harry myslel, že bude toto premiestnenie lepšie ako to predošlé, tak sa neskutočne mýlil. To, že posledné dva dni nejedol, zjavne nebola tá nejlepšia vec, akú mohol urobiť. Tentokrát sa okamžite po premiestnení zosunul na zem a zaťal ruky do trávy, akoby to bolo posledné stebielko jeho života.Svet okolo neho sa točil ako na kolotoči a on sa nechcel pustiť, zo strachu, že sa prepadne, no neprestane sa točiť.

Stálo ho obrovské úsilie aby nezreval, keď ho niekto zrazu zozadu schmatol a pomohol mu posadiť sa. V snahe ustáliť stále sa krútiaci svet sa zachytil o snapov habit. Chvíľku na to cítil, ako mu Snape pritlačil na pery fľaštičku s elixírom a prinútil ho vypiť jej obsah. Jeho nevoľnosť vystriedal pocit extrémnej slabosti. Iba zdvihnúť ruku mi pripadalo neuskotočniteľné.

"Dva dni dokelu," povedal Snape kúsavo. "Ješ vôbec inokedy?" spýtal sa, keď pod chlapcovým oblečením ucítil jeho kosti.

No dobre tak možno to už bolo viac ako dva dni, naozaj si nevedel spomenúť kedy naposledy jedol. Dopekla veď poriadne nejedol od svojho jedného roku. Podviživenosť bola suka. Keďže Harry nebol schopný udržať hlavu hore, nechal ju klesnúť Snapovi na hruď.

Snape si frustrovane vzdychol. "Najprv do teba dostaneme trochu jedla a potom sa porozprávame," povedal a Harry vedel, že nemá cenu mu odporovať.

Harry si podvedome uvedomoval, že sa nachádzajú v strede ničoho. Obklopovali ich stromy a v diaľke si veselo zurčala riečka. Ale nikde okolo neboli známky civilizácie. Takže kde chcel Snape zobrať jedlo? Harryho myseľ v tom momente nepracovala tak ako by podľa neho mala. Veď boli čarodejníci. Nemohol byť problém vyčarovať si jedlo, no Harrymu to v tej chvíli ani nenapadlo.

Harryho z jeho "hlbokého zamyslenia" vytrhol Snape, keď mu do úst strčil kus chleba, ktorý skoro vdýchol.

"Prosím, Potter, povedz mi, že vieš ako prežúvať," povedal Snape popudený nastalou situáciou.

Harry venoval Snapovi opovrhujúci pohľad, čo bola v tej chvíi jediná vec, ktorú mohol urobiť. Potom požul chlieb, ktorý mal v ústach a prehltol. Po chvíli bol schopný najesť sa sám a tak aj urobil. Vôbec sa mu nepáčilo, že ho choval Snape. Samozrejme, Snape tou myšlienkou nebol tiež nijak zvlášť nadšený. Profesor elixírov bol viac než šťastný, keď začal Potter jesť sám.

Po tom, čo zjedol štvrťku z toho, čo mu Snape podával Harry musel prestať. Keď na sebe zacítil Snapov vyčítavý pohľad sklonil hlavu, no ešte tesne predtým videl na jeho tvári záblesk starosti. Keď sa však na muža znovu pozrel, na jeho tvári bol usadený jeho preslávený úškľabok. Možno si to predtým iba predstavil.

Snape bol úplne presvedčený o tom, že z množstva jedla, čo Harry zjedol by neprežil ani vrabec. Možno je teraz tá správna chvíľa na to, hodiť s ním reč. Snape nebol jeden z tých, čo by chodili okolo horúcej kaše.

"Dával ti ten bastard, čo sa nazýva tvojím strýkom, vôbec jesť?" zamieril rovno k veci.

Už podruhý krát v ten deň sa Harry skoro zadusil. "Prosím?" Vedel, že sa s ním chce Snape rozprávať, no z nejakého zvláštneho dôvodu si ich rozhovor nepredstavoval takto.

"Si úplne tupý, alebo si nepočul otázku?" spýtal sa kyslo Snape.

Harry chcel náhle byť kdekoľvek inde, len nie tu. Na tieto otázky odpovedať naozaj nechcel: nechcel byť s týmto horkokrvým mužom, ktorý by mu mohol spôsobiť ujmu na zdraví. Tak dobre, naozaj si nemyslel, že by mu Snape nejak ublížil, ale bolo veľmi ťažké myslieť si opak.

Snape pozoroval chlapca, ktorý vyzeral, akoby viedol vnútorný boj. V podstate bol prekvapený, že od neho neušiel. Nikdy nebol v týchto veciach dobrý.

"Ak nechceš, tak mi nemusíš odpovedať, ale pomohlo by mi to lepšie ťa pochopiť, ak mi povieš o svojom strýkovi," povedal úprimne.

Harry si skryl hlavu do dlaní. Chce to urobiť? Chce povedať Snapovi, osobe, ktorú nikdy predtým nepovažoval za dôveryhodnú, veci, ktoré nepovedal ani svojim najbližším priateľom? Áno, pomyslel si. Aj keď iba preto, aby to zo seba dostal. Nepovie mu všetko, ale dosť na to, aby pochopil. To urobiť môže.

"Trafili ste klinec po hlavičke, profesor." Snape na moment vyzeral zmätene predtým, než Harry pokračoval. "Je to bastard."

Snape naňho neveriacky pozrel. 'On prehovoril.' Povedať, že bol Snape prekvapený by bolo podcenenie toho, čo naozaj cítil. Čo ho však úplne dostalo bol tón, akým to Harry povedal. Nenávisť bola silné slovo, ale bez pochyby vedel, že to je presne to, čo ku svojmu strýkovi chlapec cíti. Čistá, ničím nefalšovaná nenávisť. Čo musel niekto urobiť, aby vyvolal v dieťati taký cit? Jeho mozog začalo napĺňať mnoho príkladov, z ktorých ani jeden nebol veľmi povzbudivý.

Bez premyslenia sa spýtal. "Čo ti urobil?" Naozaj to chcel vedieť. A nie zo sebeckých dôvodov. Nemal v úmysle to použiť proti nemu. Iba to chcel úprimne vedieť, nech už to bolo čokoľvek.

Harry sa naňho pátravo zahľadel. 'Do pekla s tým' pomyslel si. "Čo chcete vedieť?"

Snape bol znovu prekvapený. "No pre poriadok najprv odpovedz na moju predošlú otázku. Dávali ti jesť?"

Harry sa zasmial, ale nebol to veselý smiech, skôr hrozivý. "Definujte 'dávali jesť'. Nepovažovali ma za niekoho, kto by si jedlo zaslúžil. V podstate som si podľa nich nezaslúžil nič. Jediný dôvod prečo mi dávali ako tak jesť bol ten, že sa báli, že by sa niekto mohol ukázať. Vo všetkom čo pre mňa urobili dominoval strach z toho, čomu nerozumeli. Dalo by sa povedať, že mi jednoducho dávali všetko, čo zvýšilo po Dudleym." Po tom, ako povedal toto minimum si Harry nebol istý tým, či chce pokračovať. Snape sa pre zmenu tváril úplne neveriacky.

"Udrel ťa?" spýtal sa hodiac opatrnosť za hlavu. Keby mal Harry niečo v ústach, zjavne by sa začal znovu dusiť.

Harry bol chvíľu ticho, no potom konečne prehovoril. "Nie," povedal nie veľmi uveriteľne.

'No ak som v živote počul lož, tak toto bola ona,' pomyslel si Snape. "Možno že by som pravde uveril viac, Potter," povedal s nadvihnutým obočím.

"Prečo?" spýtal sa Harry. "Prečo to chcete vôbec vedieť?"

Snape si vzdychol. Toto dieťa nikomu ani trochu nedôverovalo. Niežeby ho za to mohol viniť. "Možno ťa to prekvapí, no moje srdce nie je z kameňa. Možno že som v škole bastard, ale nemyslím si, že by so mnou nič nepohlo," povedal. Nechel povedať niečo v tom zmysle, že mu na tom záleží, prtože vedel, že by mu chlapec aj tak neveril. Plus by si neveril on sám.

Harry nad tým dlho premýšľal, kým mu konečne odpovedal, ak by sa to dalo nazvať odpoveďou. Skôr to bola nechuť odpovedať. "Možno by sme sa o tom mohli porozprávať neskôr," alebo radšej totálne odmietnutie.

Snape vedel, že sa už nič viac nedozvie a tak to nechal plávať. Snáď sa k tomu dostane neskôr, keď si budú bližší.

"Takže kde sme?" spýtal sa Harry a účinne tým zmenil tému. Ale naozaj to chcel vedieť.

"Znovu otázky," zamrmlal si Snape. "Počuješ zurčať vodu?" Harry prikývol a Snape pokračoval. "Je to rieka a na jej opačnom brehu je ostrov. Tam máme namierené. Len musíme nájsť loď," povedal nakoniec.

"Oh. Dobre, ale prečo sme sa na ten ostrov jednoducho nepremiestnili?" spýtal sa Harry.

"Vážne, Potter. Používaš niekedy to, čo máš medzi ušami?" prišla znovu kúsavá poznámka. Videl, ako sa Harry mykol a v duchu si vynadal. "Sú tam bariéri proti premiestneniu," to bolo všetko, čo bolo potrebné dodať.

"Oh," povedal Harry, ktorý sa cítil ako totálny idiot. "To som nevedel," dodal.

"Samozrejme, že so to nevedel," odvetil Snape. "Mali by sme už radšej ísť, vyzerá to, že bude pršať," povedal s pohľadom zdvihnutým k oblohe. Neďaleko sa prevaľovali ťažké tmavé mraky. Nechcel skončiť uväznený v strede rieky, keď tá búrka udrie. Presne v tom momente sa ozvali vzdialené hromy. Harry vyskočil.

"Nenávidím búrky," oznámil. Snape sa uškrnul. Tiež ich nenávidel, ale to mu nepovedal.

Levitujúc ich batožinu, pohol sa Snape smerom k vode. Harry si všimol, že sa prudko ochladilo. Zachumlal sa tuhšie do svojho plášťa v snahe udržať si aspoň nejaké teplo. Vyzeralo to, že Snapovi na teplote vôbec nezáležalo.

Keď sa priblížili k vode, Harryho niečo napadlo. Raging River Rapids (pravdepodobne niečo ako vodný slalom:)). Naozaj sa netešil na preplávanie rozbúrenej rieky na malej roztrasenej loďke, ktorá bola priviazaná na brehu. Neohrabane si do nej vložil svoje veci potom, čo Snape zrušil levitačné kúzlo. Poodstúpil aby mohol profesor urobiť to isté a postával pri loďke aj keď do nej Snape už vliezol.

"Ideš?" spýtal sa ho netrpezlivo. Harry stál neisto pri loďke. Dnes sa mu naozaj nechcelo zomrieť a tie pereje na rieke vyzerali príliš nebezpečne na jeho pomery.

"Nebojíte sa?" spýtal sa. "Teda, tá loďka nevyzerá stabilná na to, aby uniesla čo len kameň, nieto dvoch ľudí...a ich batožinu," objasnil, keď sa naňho Snape spýtavo pozrel.

Keď sa cšak doňho zabodol Snapov prepaľujúci pohľad, okamžite do loďky skočil, v tej chvíli vôbec nemysliac na bezpečnosť. Hrozne sa mu uľavilo, keď profesor zamrmlal kúzlo a začali sa plaviť po rozbúrenej vode. Uľahčene si vzdychol a viditeľne sa uvoľnil. Snape sa len uškrnul.

Bez námahy sa plavili cez rieku a neskôr Harry uvidel malú čiernu bodku na obzore. "To bude ten ostrov, Potter," povedal profesor, keď zaznamenal Harryho záujem.

"Oh," odvetil. "Je dosť malý," povedal pobavene.

Snape na tom nevidel nič smiešne. "On dorastie." Harry sa aj tak zasmial. Nemyslel si, že si profesor uvedomil, čo práve povedal.

"Sklapni, Potter." No, tak možno aj hej.


	5. Búrka

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola piata: Búrka

Preplav cez rieku im zabral celý zvyšok dňa. Harry na loďke zaspal a zobudil sa až keď mu na čelo dopadla prvá kvapka. Rozospato otvoril oči a pozrel na oblohu. Kvôli tme, ktorá ich obklopovala však skoro nič nevidel. Keď sa posadil, všimol si, že Snape pozoruje okolie so znepokojeným výrazom v tvári.  
"Deje sa niečo, profesor?" spýtal sa a ešte viac sa zachumlal do plášťa.

Harryho hlas vytrhol Snapa z jeho zadumania. "Obávam sa, že k druhému brehu sa nedostaneme skôr, ako udrie búrka v plnej sile," povedal. Ako na povel, práve vtedy začalo liať ako z krhly. Keď nimi napriek levitačnému kúzlu začal lomcovať vietor, boli nútení zachytiť sa na strane loďky, aby ich z nej nevyhodilo.

"Drž sa!" zreval Snape keď sa snažil nájsť prútik v záhyboch svojho plášťa. No jeho snaha bola kompletne zmarená, keď na ich malú loďku narazila obrovská vlna. Levitačné kúzlo úplne vymizlo a loďka spadla do búriacich sa vôd pod nimi.

Harry spadol na podlahu a bol šokovaný, keď zistil, že je pod vodou. Jeho šok prerástol v paniku, keď naňho niečo ťažké dopadlo a účinne ho prišpendlio pod sebou. Uvedomil si, že to je jeden z ich kufrov a chcel ho zo seba zhodiť, no bol príliš ťažký. Bezmocne mykal rukami pod vodou a začal vdýchavať vodu. Náhle však kufor zmizol a jeho z vody vytiahol pár silných rúk. Harry lapal po dychu a zároveň sa rozkašlal. Zavesil sa na Snapa ako na záchranné lano a nemal v úmysle niekedy sa pustiť. Nikdy v živote nebol takto vystrašený. No aspoň nie spôsobom, že by nevedel dýchať.

Snape chytil skoro mrtvicu, keď uvidel Harryho kufrom prišpendleného pod vodou. Inštinktívne z neho okamžite odhodil kufor a odhodil ho preč, čím ešte viac poničil už tak zničenú loďku. To si ale nevšimol skôr, a ko mal Harryho bezpečne nad vodou.

"Do riti," zanadával. Malá loďka sa potopí a to čoskoro. Pozrel smerom ku ostrovu a videl iba slabé svetlo. Ale stále boli príliš ďaleko. Na tejto lodi tam určite neprídu. Znovu prehmatával svoj habit v snahe nájsť svoj prútik. Ten sprostý kus dreva akoby sa mu vyhýbal. Nemohol ho nájsť. "Kde je!" zreval.

"Čo? spýtal sa Harry, stále visiac na profesorovi.

"Môj prútik," zasyčal.

Harry sa odlepil od Snapa a vytiahol vlastný prútik. "Tu máte," snažil sa prekričať vietor. "Použite môj!" povedal a vrazil ho mužovi do ruky.

Snape si ho od neho váhavo vzal a vyslovil kúzlo, ktoré Harry sotva počul. Vtedy dážď prestal a voda sa z loďky vyliala naspäť do rieky. Keď Harry vzhladol, uvedomil si, že búrka neprestala, ale okolo nich sa objavil štít. Voda doň narážala a stekala po ňom. To mu pripomenulo kúzlo, ktoré použila Hermiona na jeho okuliare. Loďka znovu levitovala a oni pokračovali na ceste k ostrovu, ktorý bol teraz už oveľa bližšie.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Snape.

"Hej," odvetil Harry, aj keď trochu vyklepane. "Toto už nikdy nechcem zažiť," zamrmlal si, ale Snape ho aj tak počul.

"Ani ja," povedal.

Drevená loďka nakoniec pristála na brehu ostrova a Harry z nej okamžite vyskočil. Obzrel sa okolo seba a uvedomil si, že ten ostrov je obrovský. Pozrel na ove strany brehu, no nikde nevidel ich koniec. Boli tam najväčšie stromy aké kedy videl, s listami divných tvarov. Ale na tom mu nezáležalo. Jediné čo ho teraz trápilo bolo, že znovu stojí nohami na pevnej zemi.

Búrka sa trochu utíšila a oni mohli konečne vidieť, kam vlastne mieria. Harry trpezlivo počkal, kým na nich Snape aplikoval sušiace zaklínadlo. Po ich ľavej strene viedla cestička a oni mohli v diaľke vidieť jemné svetlo. Snape predpokladal, že je to svetlo, ktoré videli už z loďky. Znovu začaroval ich pozostatky levitačným kúzlom aspoločne sa vybrali po cestičke, ktorou prišli do malej dedinky.

Keď Harry počul prvýkrát o ostrove, predstavil si niečo ako opustenú krajinku so žiadnym životom. V podstate mu v hlave prebleskol obraz z jedného filmu, ktorý Dudley pozeral pred niekoľkými rokmi. Volalo sa to "Modrá lagúna" alebo tak nejako.

Čo však teraz uvidel jeho predstavu vôbec nevystihovalo. Okolo neho stáli domy také staré, akoby ich niekto postavil v devätnástom storočí, čo bola zjavne aj pravda. Tiahli sa po stranách cestičky, ktorá sem tam zabiehala aj pomedzi ne a postupne sa rozširovala. Zastavili sa pred jedným z krajších domov, ktorý bol motelom, ako im povedala ceduľka pri ňom. Harry si však nemohol predstaviť, kto by tam prišiel na výlet, keďže už sama dedinka vyzerala záhadná a neznáma.

Všimol si, že odkedy sa vynorili z lesa, nevidel okolo nich prejsť ani živú dušu. Videl mnoho ľudí, ktorí na nich hľadeli spoza zastretých okien, ale aj tie okamžite zavreli, keď sa k nim priblížili. Nasledoval Snapa, ktorý vykročil po cestičke vedúcej k dvojposchodovému domu. Bol to dom nádherný. Na jeho prístrešku vyseli ozdoby a na druhej strane mal aj balkóny. Malý balkónik sa pýšil aj rovno nad nimi. Snape zaklopal na dvere a trpezlivo čakal, kým im niekto otvorí. Cez záves na dverách videli, ako sa k nim blíži žena. Váhavo otvorila dvere a vystrčila von hlavu.

"Môžem vám nejako pomôcť, páni?" spýtala sa obozretne.

"Deliverance?" spýtal sa Snape.

"Severus?" spýtala sa namiesto odpovede a otvorila dvere. "Oh, Severus," zvolala a objala ho. "Je to už tak dávno. Kde si bol?" spýtala sa.

"Učil som, Del," odvetil a zasmial sa na jej neveriacom pohľade. "Veci sa zmenili, sesternička."

Veci začali dávať Harrymu zmysel. Bol úplne zmätený, keď tá žena spoznala Snapa, nehovoriac o tom, že ho objala. To bolo niečo, čo si myslel, že vo svojom živote nikdy neuvidí. Ale ona bola rodina. A to veľmi stará rodina. Pripadala mu viac ako stará mama než sesternica. Harry by tipol, že má najmenej devädesiat rokov, ale mohol sa aj mýliť.

"Poďte ďalej, poďte ďalej," povedala potešene a ukázala im dovnútra. Zaviedla ich do miestnosti, ktorá pripomínala obývačku potom unáhlene vyšla, len aby sa ochvíľu vrátila naspäť s šálkami a čajom v náručí. "Posaďte sa," povedala.

Obaja si sadli na gauč, ktorý bol oproti húpaciemu kreslu, do ktorého sa usadila ona. "Tak teda, koho to so sebou privádzaš?" spýtala sa a hodila zvedavým očkom po Harrym, keď postavila čajník na stolík stojaci medzi nimi.

"Toto je jeden z mojich študentov, Del. Jeho meno je Harry Potter," odvetil a uchlipol si z čaju.

"Tak teda vitaj, Harry. Dúfam, že ste mali bezpečnú cestu," povedala a Harry sa na tom zasmial. "Čo?" spýtala sa vážne zmätená.

"Mali sme trochu probmlémy s búrkou, Del. Máme šťastie, že sme sa sem vôbec dostali," povedal Snape trochu kúsavo.

"Aha a čo presne tu robíte?" spýtala sa Deliverance, keď dolievala Harrymu čaj.

"Som tu na misii," odvetil Snape.

"S dieťaťom?" spýtala sa popudene. "Neviem si predstaviť, čo za misiu to môže byť. A naozaj pochybujem, že by to dieťa malo ísť s teobu!" uzemnila ho.

"Ver mi: určite to zvládne. Zvládol už horšie veci, nie je tak Potter?" poznamenal Snape.

"Um...áno," povedal Harry, ktorý nechcel prechádzať detailami toho, čo už zažil pred touto ženou. Bol čím ďalej tým viac naštvaní, že ho volala dieťa, on už nie je dieťa.

"Aj tak," pokračovala Deliverance, "ak sú ľudia taký, akých si ja pamätám, nie je to preňho bezpečné. A keď už o tom hovoríme, nie je to bezpečné ani pre teba. Ako sa ti preboha podarilo dostať miesto učiteľa, Severus? Skryl si to pred nimi?" spýtala sa, ešte stále ohúrená tým, čo ten muž dosiahol.

"Deliverance, už som ti povedal, že sa veci zmenili. To naozaj netušíš, čo sa deje mimo tohto ostrova?" spýtal sa Snape, prekvapený faktom, že jeho sesternica vie o vonkajšom svete ešte menej ako očakával. Predpokladal, že bude v kontakte s ostanými, nepríklad s ním, ale nikdy mu nenapísala a ani neodpísala.

"Samozrejme že nie, Severus, šibe ti? Čo ak by ma chytili?" spýtala sa naštvane.

Harry na oboch zmätene pozeral. O čom to vlastne hovoria?

"Veci už nie sú také, aké boli. Teraz už máme vlastný svet," povedal Snape pomaly v snahe, aby to žena už konečne pochopila.

"Prosím?" spýtala sa úplne šokovane. "Náš vlastný svet?"

"Áno. Čarodejnícky svet, nemôžem pochopiť, že si na to ešte neprišla. Je to už naozaj viac ako tristo rokov, čo si sa naposledy zaujímala o niečo iné ako tento ostrov?" spýtal sa.

"Hej, počkajte chvíľu. Koľko máte rokov?" spýtal sa Harry neveriacky.

"Som veľmi stará, Harry. Som pravdepodobne tá najstaršia čarodejnica akú kedy stretneš," odvetila. "Počul si niekedy o súde čarodejníc v Saleme?" spýtala sa.

"Áno, počkajte, to boli naozaj čarodejnice?" spýtal sa, pretože nikdy tomu príbehu neveril, keďže naozajstní čarodejníci sa mohli vyhnúť tomu, aby ich obesili.

"Niektoré boli naozaj čarodejnice a tie čo to prežili žijú na tomto ostrove. Keď začali vešať nevinných ľudí, unikli sme. Snažili sme sa zachrániť koho sme mohli, ale oni nám zobrali prútiky a bez nich sme vtedy čarovať dobre nevedeli. Preto sme sa odlúčili, Harry. Báli sme sa toho, čo by muklovia urobili, keby zistili,kde sa skrývame. Naše stretnutia s nimi neboli veľmi príjemné a to je povedané veľmi mierne. Rozhodli sme sa od nich odlúčiť a zostať pre terajší svet legendou," povedala na vysvetlenie. "Ale čo sa deje v terajšom svete? Vedia muklovia, že existujeme?" Už len tá myšlienka jej naháňala strach.

Harry si pomyslel, že by tú ženu mohol aspoň trochu oboznámiť s muklovským pohľadom na vec. Veľmi dobre vedel, ako by mohli ľudia na čarodejníkov reagovať. Jeho príbuzný by pravdepodobne pri možnosti obesiť ho skákali od radosti. Ohavné.

Severus jej rýchlo vysvetlil všetko, čo sa deje v Čarodejníckom svete a povedal jej aj o väčšej hrozbe ako o mukloch, Voldemortovi.

"Och, panebože," zašepkala. "A ty si ho porazil?" spýtala sa hľadiac na Harryho.

"Áno," odvetil prizerajúc sa svojím topánkam.

"Si veľmi zvláštny mladík, nemám pravdu?" spýtala sa. Snape si odfrkol. "Sklapni, Severus."

Snape vyzeral, akoby chcel na svoju sesternicu vyletieť, no potom si to rozmyslel.

"No, možno by ste vy dvaja chceli teplú posteľ, kde by ste sa mohli vyspať. Hmm? Som si istá, že ste po dnešnej ceste veľmi unavení. Prosím nasledujte ma," povedala a vykročila hore po točitom drevenom schodisku. "Tak a sme tu, Severus. Vaše izby budú prepojené, ak by ste niečo potrebovali," dodala Deliverance a ukázala na dvere na pravej stene. "Harry, ty si hneď vedľa."

Zaviedla Harryho k vedľajší dverám a odomkla ich. "Spi dobre, zlatko," povedala a zavrela za sebou dvere.

Harry sa zahľadel na postel, stojacu v strede izby. Bola obrovská. Ten typ, kde musíte použiť schodíky, aby ste sa do nej dostali. Vždy chcel spať v posteli ako bola táto a teraz mal príležitosť. Začul klopkanie na dvere a išiel ich otvoriť. Bol prekvapený, keď uvidel svoje veci stáť hneď pred nimi. Musela ich preňho priniesť hore. Hedwiga naňho zahúkala spoza otvoreného okna. Bolo skvelé ako ho jeho sova dokázala nájsť kamkoľvek išiel.

"Potter, utíš tú sovu!" zreval Snape z vedľajšej izby.

"Dobre strý...Profesor Snape," skoro nazval svojho profesora svojím strýkom. Zvykol si, že keď bola Hedwia hlučná, tak naňho strýko kričal. Reťaz jeho myšlienok však roztrhal zvuk otvárajúcich sa dverí, ktoré spojovali jerho izbu s tou Snapovou. Bol však tak ponorený do svojich myšlienok, že sa okamžite uhol. Myslel si totiž, že to bol strýko Vernon.

Snape sa spýtavo pozrel na chlapca stojaceho pred ním. To dieťa si myslelo, že ho ide udrieť. Sprostí muklovia. Ten chlapec by sa o nich mal porozprávať s Deliverance a porovnať si ich postoje, pomyslel si.

"Vidím, že ťa našla tvoja sova," povedal nonšalantne. Možno by si ju mal pustiť von, aby mohla ísť loviť. Zjavne strávila celý deň tým, že ťa hľadala."

"Och, dobre," odvetil Harry už pokojnejšie. "Dobre, urobím to."

"Skvelé, spi dobre, Potter," povedal profesor a odkráčal do svojej izby.

"Vy tiež, pane," povedal Harry, aj keď vedel, že ho Snape nemôže počuť. Preniesol si kufor k šatníku a otvoril od neho dvere. Bol prekvapený, keď tam našiel cestičku. Strčil kufor dnu a skoro ho premohla klaustrofóbia. Nemohol do toho šatnka ani vojsť. Rýchlo od neho odskočil, vliezol do postele, skopol si topánky a zaspal hneď ako mu dopadla tvár na vankúš.


	6. Šatník

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola šiesta: Šatník

Bol to už skoro týždeň, odkedy dorazili na tento zvláštny ostrov. Harry sa rozhodol nazvať ho Krížový ostrov, pretože za celý svoj krátky život nikde inde nevidel podobne veľkú zbierku krížov. Všade kam šiel videl kríž alebo iný znak zavesený na dverách či oknách. Severus mu vysvetlil, že to bol ich spôsob obrany. Ak by prišiel do dediny akýkoľvek cudzinec, ktorý by hľadal čarodejnice, mohli mu pravdivo povedať, že sú fara a on by ich nechal na pokoji. To sa však samozrejme nestalo už veľmi veľmi dlho.

Deliverance presvedčila Severusa aby sa u nej chvíľku zdržali po tom, čo mu prisahala, že sa tu pred ich príchodom nikto podozrivý neobšmietal a ak by na ostrov prišli nejaký cudzinci, okamžite by vyrazili.

"O pár dní vyrážame, Del. Nechcel som tu zostávať vôbec, tak ma už toľko nebuzeruj," vyprskol Severus.

Deliverance si unavene povzdychla. "Nech je teda po tvojom, Severus. Iba som ťa tu chcela ešte chvíľku mať. Veď vieš, že sa s rodinou už nevídam." Zasmiala sa. "Všetci sú už totiž mŕtvy."

Nebolo to po prvý krát, čo Severusa napadlo, že by tá žena mohla vekom bláznivieť. Niektoré z vecí, ktoré povedala mu prišli fakt dosť čudné. A čo to všetko dorazilo bolo to, že sa smiala na smrti svojich príbuzných.

"Ach, áno, Deliverance. Ale aj tak sa tu môžeme zdržať nanajvýš tak jeden deň. Tie hory sú ťažko prechodné aj pri tých najlepších podmienkach, ale keď so sebou vlečieš aj dieťa, môže sa stať naozaj čokoľvek," povedal Severus. "S jeho šťastím spadne z útesu," pomyslel si. Počas tých niekoľko dní ho začal dokonca tolerovať. Dokonca ho napadlo, že ak naozaj z toho útesu spadne, bude sa snažiť toho malého fracka zachrániť.

"Tak teda, Del, povedz mi ešte raz tie pokyny. A kto presne je ten sprievodca?"

Harry sedel unudene na posteli, nohy mu z nej viseli a vlasy mu prefukoval vietor zvnoku. Bolo mu príjemne a veľmi sa netešil na to, že bude musieť o chvíľku vstať. Tiež sa netešil na tú misiu, na ktorú mal so Snapom ísť. Všetko čo vedel bolo, že majú vyšľapať na nejakú horu. Severusovi sa zjavne páčilo, keď ho mohol držať v nevedomosti. Dúfal, že aspoň nebudú musieť zliezať skaly. Turistické chodníčky by mu úplne stačili.

Po niekoľkých minútach nič nerobenia sa konečne rozhodol vstať a prešiel k šatníku. Stál pri dverách, no ďalej sa mu ísť naozaj nechcelo. Rozhodol sa, že si oblečie Dudleyho staré džínsy, ktoré na ňom dosť viseli, spolu s čiernym tričkom s dlhými rukávmi. Teraz keď sa už rozhodol, musel si ich iba ísť vybrať. Už po niekoľký krát si prial, aby mu Deliverance dala radšej nejaké šuplíky. No v jej dome neboli žiadne. Takže si musel dať veci to toho stupídneho šatníka. Doteraz mu to celkom šlo. Iba vbehnúť dnu, hodiť oblečenie na tyč a vybehnúť von. Takým istým spôsobom odtiaľ veci vyberal, rozdiel bol iba v tom, že ich strhával z vešiakov. Stále si však v duchu opakoval "dvere sú stále otvorené," a tak robil, až kým sa znovu neocitol vonku.

"Som taký úbohý," zamrmlal si, kým stále stál pred dverami šatníka. Zhlboka sa nadýchol, vošiel dnu, schmatol veci, ktoré chcel a rýchlo vybehol von. "To nebolo až také strašné."

Keď sa rýchlo obliekol, zišiel dolu na raňajky. Stalo sa to ich stereotypom. On, profesor a Deliverance si spolu vždy sadli a v relatívnom tichu sa naraňajkovali. Dnes to tak však nebolo.

Znelo to, akoby sa Severus a Deliverance hádali o dni ich odchodu. Deliverance si stála za tým, aby zostali, no profesor ju rýchlo prehovoril. Odídu nasledujúce ráno. Harry sa nevedel rozhodnúť, či by radšej šiel alebo zostal. Jeho profesor elixírov bol k nemu teraz viac, no, milý. Harry mohol iba dúfať, že taký zostane, aj keď nebudú v prítomnosti jeho sesternice.

Harry stále nemohol uveriť, ako izolovane títo ľudia žili. Podľa toho, čo mu Snape povedal, Deliverance nevidel od svojich tínedžerských rokov, ale aj vtedy odmietali ľudia na ostrove počúvať novinkám zo sveta. Jednoducho o tom nechceli vedieť, takže o tom ich rodina neovorila. Teraz bol však Severus jej jediný živý príbuzný, ktorý na to vôbec nedbal. Aj tak jej o tom povie.

"Ach, ahoj, Harry," všimla si ho Deliverance, keď si upíjala z čaju.

"Uhm...ahoj," povedal Harry a sadol si jej naproti.

"Zajtra ráno odchádzame, Potter," oznámil Snape.

"Áno, viem," odvetil Harry.

"Špehoval si?" spýtal sa Snape a uškrnul sa.

"Bolo dosť ťažké nič nepočuť vzhľadom na to ako ste po sebe kričali," povedal Harry pokojne. Snape sa však len ďalej uškŕňal.

"Jedz, Potter," povedal.

Zvyšok rána až do neskorého popoludnia strávil Harry rozhovorom s Deliverance. Mala schopnosť dlho hovoriť o ničom. Keď už skoro tretíkrát zaspal, poslala ho Deliverance do izby. Na ceste však vrazil so svojho profesora.

"Potter, zajtra o šiestej odchádzame. Navrhujem aby si sa dnes zbalil," povedal kým okolo neho prešiel a bez ďalšieho slova vošiel do dvojej izby.

"Ako chcete," zamrmlal si. Ale keď videl, ako sa slnko pomaly stráca za horizontom, rozhodol sa, že sa zbalí skôr, ako sa úplne zotmie. V noci vždy bývala hustá tma, keďže si nemohli svietiť ničím iným ako sviečkami. Zopár ich ešte mal, no v Rokforte ich bolo oveľa viac a ešte k tomu tam boli fakle. Zdalo sa, že si tú tmu udržuje Deliverance zámerne.

Vytiahol si kufor spod jeho mohutnej postele a pretiahol ho až ku šatníku. Po tom, ako sa dostatočne ukľudnil začal so svojou rutinou a bežal dnu a von tak rýchlo, ako len dokázal. Čím menej času v tom šatníku strávi, tým lepšie. Práve vyberal posledné džínsy, keď si všimol, že sa svetlo v šatníku rýchlo stráca. Otočil sa, no nemal už dosť času na to, aby dobehol ku dverám prv, než sa zavreli. Bez rozmýšľania sa kním rozbehol a začal nimi lomcovať. Boli však zamknuté. Začal na dvere búchať päsťami a práve chcel vykríknuť, keď všetko okolo neho zčernelo.

Náhle šatník zmizol a on bol znovu uväznený v prístenku pod schodmi. Okamžite sa skrčil v rohu, obkrútil si ruky okolo kolien a začal plakať.

Severus sedel vo svojej izbe a zvažoval slová, ktoré počul v ten deň od svojej sesternice. Vedela o mieste, ktoré hľadal, ale aby sa tam dostali, potrebujú sprievodcu. Bola to zjavne ťažká cesta, no keby bol schopný nájsť cestu sám, nikdy by so sebou sprievodcu nebral. Deliverance vychvaľovala jeho znalosť tunajších hôr, to však nehovorilo nič o jeho osobe. Bude si naňho musieť dať pozor, nebol to milý muž. A aby toho nebolo málo, nenávidel deti. Jednoducho skvelé. Mal taký pocit, že sa ten chlapec psychicky zrúti ešte predtým, ako dosiahnú ich cieľ.

Nasledujúce ráno chcel odísť skoro, keďže budú musieť s Potterom zájsť za tým prekliatym sprievodcom. Žil asi v štvrtine cesty do hôr. Deliverance mu odkázala, že má zajtra očakávať návštevu, a že ak ich dovedie do hôr tak mu dobre zaplatí, čo bol jediný dôvod, prečo na to celé pristúpil.

Ešte predtým ako vošiel do izby povedal chlapcovi, aby sa zbalil, ale naozaj musel pri balení robiť toľko rámusu? Otvoril dvere, ktoré spájali ich izby a videl chlapca utekať dnu a von zo šatníka. Severus predpokladal, že to robil naschvál, len aby narobil čo najviac hluku a rozhodol sa si z neho vystreliť. Keď vošiel Harry znovu dnu, mávol prútikom a dvere sa zatvorili a zamkli.

Plánoval ho tam nechať iba niekoľko minút a otočil sa, že sa vráti späť do izby. Začul búchanie nadvere, no potom bolo ticho. Odišiel z izby, dokončil svoje vlastné balenie a položil si tašku a kufor ku dverám. Potom prešiel do Harryho izby, aby ho pustil von.

"Hej, Potter," povedal Snape nahlas. No odpoveď neprišla. "Alohomora," povedal a pripravil sa na to, že chlapec odtiaľ každú chvíľu vyjde. Nebol však pripravený na to, čo malo prísť.

Odkedy zamkol chlapca vnútri sa viditeľne zotmelo a on zistil, že v šatníku nie je takmer nič vidieť. "Lumos," zašapkal tak trochu naštvaný, že odtiaľ Harry nevyšiel sám od seba.

Prechádzal šatníkom stále ďalej s prútikom namiereným pred seba, keď vtom začul nejaký zvuk z rohu. "Plač?" spýtal sa sám seba. Nakoniec chlapca našiel a prišlo mu zle zo seba samého. Harry bol schúlený do klbka, ruky mal obranne omotané okolo kolien a hrudi a plakal. Drsné lapanie po dychu medzi jednotlivými vzlykmi mu napovedali, že plakal po celý čas, čo tam bol zavretý.

"Harry?" váhavo sa spýtal, no odpovede sa mu ešte stále nedostalo. Kľakol si ku chlapcovi, ktorý ležal na zemi a jemne mu položil ruku na rameno. Harry sa mykol ale zdalo sa, že je znovu v prítomnosti, nech už bol predtým kdekoľvek.

"Profesor?" spýtal sa prekvapene.

"Áno, som to ja. Poďme odtiaľto von," povedal a pomohol Harrymmu vstať. Harry vďačne pomoc prijal a náhlil sa von. Teraz stál v strede izby, cítiac sa hrozne trápne a trochu dezorientovane.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa a zotrel si slzy z tváre. Všimol si, že jeho profesorovi moc do reči nie je.

"Prečo si bežal dnu a von z toho šatníka?" spýtal sa Snape v snahe zmeniť tému.

Teraz sa zase nechcelo hovoriť Harrymu, ktorý uprel pohľad na zem. Jeho topánky sa mu zrazu zdali strašne zaujímavé. "Nemám rád šatníky," odvetil.

"Prečo?" spýtal sa Snape.

"Skrátka ich nemám rád, dobre?" naštval sa Harry.

"Naozaj," zavrčal Snape, ktorý mu neveril ani slovo. Vyzeral, akoby niečo skrýval. "Mal by si ísť spať," dodal a vzal Harryho za ruku. Čo si však uvedomil až neskoro bolo, že tak urobil príliš prudko.

Harry sa hrozne mykol a z inštinktu si chránil rukami tvár. Severus ztuhol, držiac chlapcovu ruku. Nemal ani poňatia, čo robiť v situáciach ako bola táto.

"Ukľudni sa," povedal a pomaly premiestnil Harryho ruky k bokom. Všimol si, že ho Harry vystrašene pozoroval, s čerstvými slzami lesknúcimi sa v kútikoch jeho smaragdovo zelených očí. Náhle túžil po tom, aby sa mu jeho príbuzný dostali pod ruku a mohol ich zaškrtiť. "Prepáč," povedal, na čo sa Harry zatváril tak prekvapene, že sa Severus skoro rozosmial. "To s šatníkom," dopovedal.

Harry iba prikývol a vymanil sa so Severusovho zovretia. "To je v poriadku," zašepkal hlasom hrubým z toľkého plakania. "Nebola to vaša chyba."

"V podstate bola. Ja som ťa tam zamkol," povedal čakajúc na Harryho reakciu.

Ale Harry nevyzeral príliš prekvapene. "To sa dalo čakať," utrúsil.

"Keby som vedel, ako budeš reagovať, nikdy by som to neurobil," povedal Severus na svoju obranu.

"A kto kedy videl, aby ľudí zatvárali v šatníku?" spýtal sa Harry, takisto obranne. Bol vyšťavený a to fyzicky aj psychicky.

"Môžem iba predpokladať, že tvoj strýko," povedal Snape narovinu.

Harry naňho iba nehnute hľadel. "Beriem to ako áno."

"Bol to prístenok...pod schodami," zašepkal Harry, znovu hľadiac na podlahu. Preto si nevšimol pohľad, ktorým naňho Snape pri týchto slovách pozrel. Keď sa vrátia naspäť do Rokfortu, Dursleyovci budú mať návštevu. A nebude to jedna z tých najpríjemnejších.

"Vyzeráš hrozne unavene. Zalez do postele," prikázal mu Snape.

Harry sa vydal smerom k posteli, no potom zastal. "Nedokončil som balenie," povedal a pozrel na šatník, akoby si prial aby v nasledujúcej chvíli vzbĺkol. Už len pomyslenie na to, že by mal v najbližšej budúcnosti vstúpiť do akéhokoľvek šatníka mu už po tretí krát v ten večer vohnalo slzy do očí.

"Ja to dorobím, choď do postele," povedal Severus a Harry sa nezmohol na viac ako na šokovaný pohľad.

"Dobre," povedal unavene. Vliezol do postele a skoro okamžite sa prepadol do ríše snov. Severus ho pozoroval až kým si nebol úplne istý, že spí, kým sa pustil do balenia. Čím viac sa o ňom dozvedal, tým menej rozumel tomu, akoby ho niekto, a najviac jeho strýko, mohol tak zraniť. Vložil posledné džínsy do tašky a preniesol jeho batožinu ku dverám.

"Dobrú noc, Harry," povedal a zavrel za sebou dvere.


	7. Stretnutie so sprievodcom

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola siedma: Stretnutie so sprievodcom

Nasledujúce ráno sa Harry zobudil a zistil, že celú noc pršalo a zdalo sa, že bude aj naďalej.

"Skvelé," pomyslel si a vyhupol sa z postele. Predtým, než zamieril do kúpeľne sa na malú chvíľku zamyslel nad tým, koľko môže byť hodín. Iba dúfal, že ešte nebolo šesť (tak tu to máš cissy), lebo Snape by ho inak prizabil. Keď vyšiel z kúpeľne, schmatol veci, ktoré stáli pri dverách. "Nepamätám sa, že by som ich tam dával," povedal si, no v tom momente si spomenul na udalosti predchádzajúceho večera a začal sa cítíť dosť trápne. "Neverím, že som tak reagoval a už vôbec nie pred Snapom."

S myšlienkou na to, že Snape opäť vie viac o jeho minulosti zamieril na prízemie. Deliverance naservírovala jedlo na celú dĺžku stola. Kým si nevšimol a nezacítil to množstvo jedla, ani si neuvedomil ako veľmi bol hladný.

"Dobré ráno, zlatko," povedala Deliverance, keď vyšla z kuchyňe s džemom v náručí.

"Dobré, Del," povedal Harry a sadol si za stôl. "Vieš, nemusela si si robiť toľko starostí," dodal.

"Samozrejme, že musela. Mohlo by to byť naposledy, čo vás vo veľmi dlhom čase uvidím. Chcela som aby to bolo výnimočné," odvetila a položila džem na stôl. "Teraz jedz, máš pred sebou dlhú cestu."

"Dobre, madam," povedal a vzal si z košíka sušienku a džem. "Toto jedlo milujem," utrúsil. No Del ho zjavne počula, keďže sa na odchode do kuchyne uškrnula.

Severus prišiel dolu ani nie o päť minút neskôr a pozrel na stôl preplnený jedlom. "Sme tu iba traja, nie celá armáda," povedal a sadol si naproti Harrymu.

"Povedala, že chce aby to bolo výnimočné," oznámil mu Harry, ktorý ešte stále jedol sušienky.

"Ale čo nepovieš," odvetil posmešne Snape.

"Je to pravda," prekvapila ich oboch Deliverance, schádzajúc dole schodmi, namiesto toho aby vyšla z kuchyne, kde mala byť. Harry sa na ňu zmätene pozrel. "Tajné cestičky, zlatko," vysvetlila mu, keď si všimla jeho pohľad.

"Oh," povedal.

"Jedzte kým to nevychladne, iba boh vie, kedy sa znovu takto najete," zdôraznila a sadla si vedľa Snapa.

Raňajky sa skončili pomerne rýchlo a Harry s profesorom Snapom sa ani nenazdali a už sa lúčili so starou pani. Väčšinu vecí si však nechali v jej dome, keďže ich výstup mal byť dlhý a aj pomerne ťažký.

"Čoskoro sa uvidíme, bratranček," povedala Deliverance a napriek Snapovým protestom ho tuho objala.

"Ach áno, čoskoro," odvetil, keď sa z jej objatia vymanil.

"Buďte opatrní," povedala, keď objala aj chlapca. "Budete mi chýbať. Neostýchajte sa a príďte ma navštívíť, keď sa vrátite," pri tomto sa otočila ku Snapovi a zavŕtala sa doňho pohľadom, až kým si nebola úplne istá, že jej rozumel. Ak sa do týždňa nevrátia, dá po nich pátrať. Tej hore vôbec nedôverovala.

"Dovidenia," povedal Harry a vyrazili po značne širšej cestičke ako bola tá, ktorou sem prišli. Ochvíľu im však cestička zmizla pred očami a oni pokračovali po listí. Harry sa podvedome oháňal po hmyze, hlavne po komároch, ktoré si ho zjavne obľúbili. Všimol si, že Snapovi sa hmyz zďaleka vyhýbal a zazrel naňho. Po jednom veľmi násilnom napadnutí najmenej desiatimi komármi začal Harry dosť hlasno nadávať.

Snape sa otočil a pozrel na chlapca. Všimol si červené pupáky, ktoré mu na jeho bledej koži svietili. "Prečo nepoužiješ prútik, tak ako to robia inteligentný ľudia aby si ten hnusný hmyz odohnal?" spýtal sa Snape.

Harry sa na Snapa pozrel, akoby to bol ten najväčší idiot na svete. "A ako to mám asi tak urobiť? VeĽmi dobre viete, že počas prázdnin nesmiem čarovať."

Snape naňho zazrel. "Zjavne som ti zabudol povedať jednu dôležitú vec. Môžeš svoj prútik používať, ale iba v ohrození tvojho života. Ak ak som v tvojej prítomnosti, bolo by lepšie, ak by si sa najprv spýtal. Nechcem, aby si tu zničil celý les, Potter. Jasné?" spýtal sa stále zazerajúc.

"Jasné," povedal Harry, rád že môže používať svoj prútik, aj keď sa musí zakaždým spýtať. Rýchlo sa očaroval kúzlom na odohnanie hmyzu a výsledok bol oveľa účinnejší, ako ktorýkoľvek repelent. Potom dobehol Snapa.

"Ako dlho ešte?" spýtal sa.

"Pravdepodobne ešte budeme musieť ísť asi hodinu, kým sa dostaneme ku...kumbálu toho muža," povedal s nechuťou.

Harry iba prikývol. Dúfal, že ten sprievodca bude schopný zaviesť ich tam kam majú namierené, a to rýchlo. Zliezať horu so Snapom začínalo byť dosť nudné. Ale v Harryho živote nič nezostalo nudné dlho.

Nalsedujúca hodina prešla veľmi pomaly, bez akejkoľvek konverzície, či zastávky na oddych. Harry začínal byť veľmi unavený, ale bál sa spýtať sa, či by mohli zastaviť. Stále Snapovi moc nedôveroval, hlavne potom, čo sa stalo noc predtým. Po tom, čo si niekoľko krát zakopol o vlastné nohy, sa však rozhodol risknúť to: " Profesor, myslíte, že by sme mohli nachvíľku zastať?"

Snape sa otočil a pozrel na chlapca, ktorý vyzeral, akoby mal každú chvíľi skolabovať. "Ánp, predpokladám, že krátka prestávka nás nezabije," povedal a začal vykladať veci z jedného vrecúška. Harry si všimol, že im Deliverance musela nabaliť jedlo a iné veci, potrebné na cestovanie. "Toto vypi," povedal Snape, keď hodil Harrymu fľašu s vodou a jednu si otvoril on sám.

"Vďaka," zašepkal Harry a vypil celú fľašu v priebehu niekoľkých sekúnd.

Profesor Snape na to iba kývol. "Ak si skončil s odpočívaním, musíme sa pohnúť ďalej," povedal a vstal.

Harry sa tiež vysúkal na svoje nohy a unavene nasledoval staršieho muža. Dúfal, že keď sa dostanú ku domu ich sprievodcu, budú môcť oddychovať dlhšie. Zamýšľal sa nad tým, aký ten sprievodca bude a dúfal, že bude milý. Nemyslel si, že by mohol vystáť dvoch ľudí s podobnou náladou, ako mal Snape.

Nebolo to oveľa neskôr, keď si na oblohe všimli prúžok stúpajúceho dymu. "Myslím, že už sme skoro tam," povedal Snapovi ukazujúc na dym.

"To by mi naozaj bez teba nedošlo, Potter," povedal Snape zamračene. Netešil sa na stretnutie s mužom, ktorého pri jednom z ich dlhých rozhovorov pomenovala Deliverance ako "Satana". Ale napokon, Deliverancin pohľad na niektorých ľudí sa výrazne líšil od toho jeho.

Harry na muža pred sebou iba zazrel. "Dúfam, že je sprievodca priateľský," zamrmlal si pre seba, no Snapeho počul.

"Nemáš ani predstavu ako veľmi," pomyslel si.

Po vyšľapaní na ďalší kopec, uvideli mužov kumbál, z ktorého komína neustále vychádzal dym.Muž sedel vonku, fajčil cigaru (alebo to tak aspoň vyzeralo) a hladkal dosť veľkého a násline vyzerajúceho psa po hlave. Harry si pomyslel, že by si pri tom hladkaní mal dať väčší pozor, lebo podľatoho ako to vyzeralo, by kľudne mohol prísť aj o celú ruku. Keď si pes všimol dvoch návštevníkov začal vrčať a obranne sa postavil pred svojho pána.

Profesor sa podvedome postavil pred svjho chránenca, ochraňujúc ho od akéhokoľvek útoku rotvajlera. Sprievodca vstal z pňa, na ktorom sedel a chytil psa za obojok.

"Kto dopekla ste?" spýtal sa aj keď vedel veľmi presne, kto dopekla sú. Na ostrove nebolo veľa cudzincov, o ktorých by nevedel. Staral sa o to, aby vedel o všetkom, čo sa na ostrove dialo.

Snape sa musel zdržovať, aby toho muža nezačaroval. "Som Severus Snape, moja sesternica Deliverance vám poslala list, v ktorom písala o našom príchode. Predpokladám, že ste ho dostali?" vyprskol.

"Ach, list som dostal. Ale ako hovorím, radšej si byť istý, než neskôr ľutovať," povedal, zatiaľ čo sa pozeral na chlapca za jeho chrbtom s viditeľnou nenávisťou. Harry cítil ako ho mužove oči prepaľujú a zachvel sa. No aspoň vedel, že nie je milý. "Nespomenula vša, že so sebou prinesiete nejakého spratka," posťažoval sa.

Harry sa mykol. Ten muž sa mu vôbec, ale vôbec nepozdával. Po chvíli si uvedomil, že kŕčovito zviera profesor hábit a rýchlo ho pustil.

"Áno, no ten spratok je niečo, s čím sa musíme vyrovnať. Nemal som na výber, musel ísť so mnou," povedal Harryho dôvera v jeho profesora boa teraz prakticky neexistujúca. Náhle sa cítil uväznený s dvomi ľuďmi, s ktorými by nechcel byť ani v preplnenej miestnosti, nieto ešte na izolovanom ostrove.

Snape si všimol Harryho rastúci nepokoj. Chlapec odnich oboch cúval a ich sprievodca naňho hľadel so zvláštnym svetlom v očiach. Snape si podráždene povzdychol. Nechcel ich sprievodcu omráčiť už pri prvom stretnutí.

"Aké je tvoje meno, starý muž?" vyprskol Snape, čím tak Harryho prekvapil, že až vyskočil.

Sprievodca sa na Snapa rozzúrene pozrel. "Nie som starý," zasyčal. "A všetci mi hovoria Jeb."

"To je pekné," zamrmlal, aj keď ho to vôbec nezaujímalo. "Dovedieš nás k jaskyniam?" spýtal sa.

"Priniesli ste peniaze?" spýtal sa a vystrčil ruku. Snape vytiahol vrecko a hodil mu ho. Jeb ho otvoril a nenásytne sa začal peniazmi prehrabávať. "Budem vás viesť," povedal.

Harry neochotne nasledoval dvoch mužov čoraz hlbšie do lesa, ktorého stromy boli čím ďalej tým vyššie. Kráčal niekoľko metrov za nimi, dúfajúc, že si ho nikto nevšimne. Náhle si zhodil vak z pliec. Bolo mu chladno a chcel si vybrať plášť. Rozhodol sa, že ak nachvíľku zastane, nik si to nevšimne a tak zastavil, otvoril svoj vak a položil ho na zam. Prehrabujúc sa v ňom, našiel plášť niekde naspodu a vytiahol ho von. Pod plášťom si všimol vrecko so svojimi vlastnými peniazmi a premiestnil ho viac hore. Keď však začul zvuk spoza seba, hrozne sa mykol. Rýchlo sa otočil a ocitol sa tvárou v tvár Jebovi. Všimol si, že muž má v očiach desivý svit, taký ako aj predtým a začal cúvať, no narazil do stromu za ním.

"Čo to tam máš, chlapče?" potichu zasyčal, natiahol sa zaňho a ukázal na Harryho vrecúško peňazí. Harry sa rýchlo otočil a pritiahol si vak ku hrudi.

"Nič, čo by vás malo zaujímať," povedal viac statočne, ako sa vtedy cítil. Poobzeral sa okolo, no Snapa nikde nevidel. "Kde je profesor Snape?" spýtal sa a dúfal, že to rozptýli toho nechutného muža pred ním.

"Tu som," ozval sa drsný hlas vpravo od nich. Harry sa prudko otočil a vďačne pozrel na profesora. "Máte nejaký problém?" zazrel na sprievodcu.

"Nie, vôbec žiadny. Iba som sa s chlapcom trochu porozprával, nič viac," povedal Jeb tak nevinne ako len mohol.

Snape si však všimol Potterov prekvapený pohľad. Harry sa vydal po cestičke, ktorou šli na Snapovo naliehanie. Akonáhle bol preč z dosluchu otočil sa Severus ku sprievodcovi.

"Nechaj toho chlapca na pokoji," povedal jedovato a odkráčal.

Jeb sa iba zlomyseľne zaškeril. "Nemôžeš byť na blízku stále," zamrmľal si a pohol sa za nimi.


	8. Blato

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola ôsma: Blato

Mesačný svit ich tajuplne osvetľoval, kým sa snažili postaviť si nocľah. Keďže si neboli istý, či ich niekto nesledoval, Severus sa snažil používať čo najmenej mágie. Nechcel, aby niekto zistil, že tam sú. Ich nocľah bol postavený jednoducho: zopár prikrývok a malý ohník. Harry začal vykladať jedlo, ktoré im Deliverance nabalila, prekvapený množstvom, ktoré sa jej do ich batohov podarilo napchať.

Neskôr v noci, keď si ľahal na svoju prikrývku, zacítil, že ho niekto pozoruje. Vzhliadol práve včas, aby uvidel, ako naňho Jeb hľadí s tým zvláštnym svitom v očiach. Harry sa v jeho prítomnosti cítil čím ďalej tým horšie. Keby len profesor netrval na nepoužívaní kúziel. Mohol by ho "náhodne" prekliať a možno by mu to aj prešlo. V duchu sa na tom zasmial. Keďže naňho ten muž stále nepohnuto hľadel, Harry sa odvrátil ako prvý. Nemohol ten jeho pohľad vystáť. Nebol si istý, čo znamenal.

"Potter, podáš mi to jedlo, alebo plánuješ celý večer hľadieť tupo do zeme?" vyprskol Snape, ktorý mal hroznú náladu, vďaka ich spoločnosti v podobe psycháča s nenásytným komplexom, ktorého musel znášať.

Jeb, stále pozorujúc Harryho sa desivo zasmial, čím naštval Snapa a vystrašil Harryho.

"Zavri si tú pohúkanú klapačku," zasyčal Snape, čím muža naštval.

"Prosím?" zreval, kým vstával so svojej schúlenej pozície. "Kto do pekla si myslíš, že si?"

"Som muž, ktorý ti platí nekresťansky veľa peňazí za to, že ma prevedieš touto horou," odvetil Snape sarkasticky. "A teraz, ak nechceš odísť domov s prázdnymi rukami, staraj sa o seba, prestaň strašiť toho chlapca a už konečne drž hubu!" povedal podráždene.

Harry bol prekvapený profesorovým záchvatom a ešte viac prekvapený tým, že sa ho svojim zvráteným spôsobom zastal.

Jeb si znovu sadol a pozeral sa na Snape s hlbokou nenávisťou v očiach, ktorú si nikto okrem Harryho zjavne nevšimol. Harry v tú noc spal len veľmi málo.

Nasledujúce ráno sa Harry zobudil s pocitom, že mrzne. Trochu pootvoril oči a hneď zistil dôvod. Jeb nad ním s úškrnom stál a držal jeho prikrývku. "Čas vstať, maličký," povedal s falošne milým hlasom.

Harry bol v momente na nohách a začal od hrôzu naháňajúceho muža cúvať. Rýchlo sa poobzeral a zistil, že Snape nebol nikde nablízku. "Do riti," pomyslel si.

"Čo je? Správaš sa, akoby som ti šiel ublížiť alebo čo," povedal Jeb a vytiahol čosi spoza chrbta.

Harry rozoznal svoj vak. "Hej, to je moje! Daj mi to," povedal, keď sa po to načiahol.

"Nie," povedal Jeb a držal vak tesne z Harryho dosahu. Harry si dovtedy neuvedomil ako bol Jeb vysoký, no teraz, keď stál vedľa neho, nesiahal mu ani po plecia. Musel si vykrútiť krk, aby sa mohol na Jeba pozrieť a znovu bol vystrašený pohľadom v jeho očiach. Práve sa chystal odstúpiť, keď ho Jeb tvrdo chytil za predlaktia. Harry musel zaťať zuby aby nevykríkol. Nebol nijaká boľavka, ale prsty, ktoré sa mu zavŕtavali do jemného mäsa hrozili, že z neho jednu urobia.

"Všimol som si, že v tvojom vaku niečo chýba, chlapče. Kde je to?" zasyčal a hrubo chlapcom zatriasol.

Harry naňho zmätene pozrel a v jeho očiach sa odrážala bolesť. "O čom to hovoríte?" ale hneď ako to povedal, uvedomil si, že vie, čo ten muž chce. Jeho peniaze. Tesne predtým, ako šiel predošlú noc spať ich vytiahol a skryl ich. V jeho očiach sa odrazilo pochopenie a Jeb si to všimol.

"Vieš presne o čom hovorím, škvrňa malé, takže kde...to...je?" zasyčal a zaboril svoje prsty ešte viac do chlapcovej ruky. Harry podvedome zakňučal, čo Jeba nekonečne potešilo. "Nepáči sa ti to, však?" vyprskol a stlačil mu ruku ešte viac, čím ho prinútil vykríknuť. V tom začuli ako sa niekomu lámali paličky pod nohami, keď sa náhlil smerom k nim. "Ani nemukni ty špina lebo ti z tohto výletu urobím peklo," zasyčal a sotil chlapca naspäť do jeho "postele", potom sa tváril, že sa nad ním skláňa a na jeho tvári sa usadil falošný pohľad záujmu.

"Už je to preč. Ničoho sa nemusíš báť," povedal presne vo chvíli, keď sa k nim prihnal z lesa Snape.

"Nepribližuj sa k nemu!" zreval, schmatol muža za ruku a odtiahol ho od Harryho, ktorý prerývane dýchal.

"Daj zo mňa dole tie hnusné ruky!" vyprskol Jeb. "Nerobil som nič, čo by mu ublížilo, nie je tak chlapče?" povedal hľadiac na chlapca. "Nebolo to nič iné, ako had, ktorý mu vkĺzol do prikrývky."

Harry vedel, že ten muž to myslel vážne, keď mu povedal, že mu z ich cesty urobí peklo. Keďže nechcel nič pokaziť, vediac, že tá cesta bola pre profesora dôležítá, rozhodol sa, že o tom pomlčí.

"Tak ako to bolo, Potter, bol to had?" spýtal sa Snape s pochybami.

"Áno, profesor. Iba ma prekvapil, to je všetko," oznámil hľadiac mu do očí.

"To je evidentné," povedal, keď si všimol chlapcov pomuchlaný stav a zrýchelný dych. "Ak si si istý," povedal stále neveriacky.

"Som," povedal Harry.

"Tak sa teda pobaľme a pôjdeme ďalej. Musíme prejsť dlhú cestu, kým slnko zapadne," oznámil im a dokončil balenie, ktoré začal predtým, než sa ozvala potreba.

Hneď keď od neho Snape odvrátil pohľad, pošúchal si Harry predlaktie v snahe zbaviť sa bolesti, ktorá mu v ňom ešte stále pretrvávala. Vedel, že po ňom sprievodca hádže naštvané pohľady a tak držal oči upreté na zem, no vďaka tomu si nevšimol potešený výraz, ktorý sa Jebovi usadil na tvári.

O hodinu neskôr znovu kráčali cez tú prekliatu horu, nasledujúc toho takzvaného sprievodcu. Harry si osobne myslel, že ten muž by nerozoznal cestičku od diery v zemi. Ich "sprievodca" stále menil smer, na niektorých miestach sa vracal, predtým, než znovu zamieril k miestu, na ktorom boli niekoľko minút predtým. Harry by prisahal, že Snape bol čím ďalej tým viac naštvaný.

"Ak poznáš túto horu tak dobre, nemal by si aspoň vedieť, kam ideš?" vyprskol Snape, očami sa zavrtávajúc do odpudivého muža.

Jeb sa krivo uškrnul. "Nebojte sa, dostanem vás tam. Moja cesta tam je možno trochu dlhšia, ale určite tam nakoniec prídeme."

Snape naňho len ďalej zazeral. Harry kráčal v bezpečnom odstupe za nimi a snažil sa nemiešať sa do cesty. Obaja jeho spoločníci mali pomstychtivú náladu a on sa nechcel stať ich obetným baránkom. Podvedome si znovu pošúchal predlaktia, v ktorých mu ešte stále zotrvávala bolesť z rána. Rýchlo si vyhrnul rukávy a obtočená okolo svojich predlaktí uvidel modriny v tvare prstov. Ťažko si povzdychol. Bol si celkom istý, že v tú noc ani oka nezažmúri a bude sledovať toho po peniazoch prahnúceho bastarda. Svoje peniaze si ukryl v habite, ktorého podšívka bola trochu natrhnutá a ako zistil, diera, ktorá tým vzikla bola perfektný úkryt pre jeho peniaze. Plánoval mať svoj habit stále pri sebe, čo istotne nebude také ťažké, pretože čím ďalej do hory zašli, tým viac sa ochladilo.

Premýšľal nad spôsobmi, ako sa vyhýbať Jebovi. Bolo to celkom jednoduché, okrem prípadov, keď si bude musieť odskočiť. Už predtým, keď zašiel z tohoto dôvodu do lesa, bol prinútený celý proces urýchliť, keď začul približujúce sa kroky. Keď sa vrátil na cestičku, bol tam iba ešte viac dožratý Snape. Potom, keď sa Jeb vrátil, povedal im iba, že musel ísť tiež. Nevedel presne, ako sa mu bude vyhýbať, ale vedel, že to urobí tak, akoby bol mor.

Bol tak zamyslený, že si ani nevšimol, že sa do niečoho zabára. Pozrel si k nohám a uvedomil si, že je to blato, alebo to aspoň tak vyzeralo. Ale čo bolo hlavnejšie bolo, že sa zabáral veľmi rýchlo. Harry sa snažil nájsť ostatných a všimol si, že sa mu vzdialili natoľko, že ich už len ledva videl. Snažil sa vykríknuť, ale nič z neho nevyšlo. Prepadla ho panika a on sa začal vrtieť, čo nemal robiť. Okamžite sa začal zabárať rýchlejšie. Spomenul si na tekutý piesok a prestal sa hýbať. Potom sa konečne vedel nadýchnuť a zreval.

Odkedy stretol Severus ich sprievodcu, jeho nechuť k nemu sa neustále zvyšovala, ale teraz to už nebola nechuť, skôr hnev. Pomyslel si, že ak sa Jeb ešte raz pozrie na Harryho "Tým" spôsobom, asi ho zabije...alebo niečo horšie. Nebol si úplne istý, či vedel, čo ten pohľad znamená, no nevedel ho vystáť. Bol si tiež istý, že Harry v to ráno nevykríkol kvôli nejakému hlúpemu hadovi. Bol predsa parselan! Had by ho až tak nevystrašil. Ten výkrik, ktorý začul bol výkrik bolesti. Ale prečo by mu chlapec klamal? Možno sa mu ten slizký bastard vyhrážal. Naozaj nemal ani poňatia. Ale bol si istý, že tomu príde na koreň.

Zo zamyslenia ho vytrhol výkrik, ktorý počul, no bol to výkrik vzdialený, akoby tá osoba bola veľmi ďaleko. Otočil sa a zistil, že Harry nešiel za nimi. Keď sa otočil k Jebovi, všimol si že sa ohavne usmieva a vyprskol.

"Čo si mu urobil?" spýtal sa podozrievavo.

"Mal si dávať pozor, kam ide," oznámil mu Jeb, akoby bolo všetko v najlepšom poriadku. "Je v poriadku, iba ho budeme musieť vytiahnuť."

Snape na muža zavrčal a rozbehol sa v smere výkriku. Asi o pol kilometra ďalej chlapca našiel. Náhle sa mu zovrelo srdce, keď uvidel, že Harry bol ponorený v blate, ktoré ho zjavne vcucávalo a to pomerne rýchlo. Harry sa ani nepohol v snahe zastaviť zabáranie, ale vôbec to nepomáhalo. Niekde čítal, že tekutý piesok nebol tak nebezpečný, ako ho ľudia vykreslovali. "Zdá sa, že blato do tej kategórie nespadá," pomyslel si a naplnila ho hrôza.

"Harry!" výkrik ho náhle vytrhol z myšlienok a on vzhliadol do oči svojho profesora.

"Profesor!" zakričal. "Pomo...c," zbytok vety bol nezrozumiteľný, pretože blato mu teraz siahalo až po nos. Zalapal po dychu. Vtedy pocítil ako ho potiahli silné ruky a on bol oslobodený od blata. Kašľajúc a dusiac sa na blate snažil sa Harry nadýchnuť čerstvého vzduchu. Nejasne si uvedomoval, že ho niekto jemne búcha po chrbte a pomáha mu vypľuť blato, ktoré náhodou prehltol.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Severus Harryho, keď si ho pritláčal k sebe.

Harry sa vyčerpane oprel o svojho profesora. Náhle ho prepadla strašná fyzická aj psychická únava. "Hej," bolo všetko, čo zo seba dokázal dostať.

Severus sa iba uškrnul nad chlapcovou jasnou lžou. Poobzeral sa okolo a všimol si, že vedľa nich stál Jeb s potešeným výrazom. Severusove oči náhle stvrdli a boli chladnejšie. "Vypadlo ti, že sa tu tieto veci nachádzajú, alebo si dúfal, že to zistíme sami?" vyprskol.

"To blato bolo dôvod, prečo sme šli tak krivoľako, aby sme sa tým prekliatym veciam vyhli. Mal ísť tesne za nami. Je to jeho chyba," povedal Jeb.

"Som si istý, že by šiel tesne za nami, keby vedel o nebezpečenstvách tejto hory. Aj keď bol pravdepodobne viac vystrašený z teba," zasyčal Snape. "Neviem, čo máš v pláne, ale znovu ti radím, drž sa od neho ďalej," povedal a ukázal na chlapca, ktorý sa oňho v hlbokom spánku opieral.

"A prečo by som to robil?" spýtal sa a zahľadel sa nachlapca v mužovom náručí.

"Pretože ak tak neurobíš zabijem ťa." Jeb pozrel do Severusových očí a vedel, že ten muž hovorí pravdu. Kvôli chlapcovi prehovoril potichu, ale tá istota v jeho hlase bola nezameniteľná. Musí si dávať väčší pozor.

Jeb prikývol a vydal sa po cestičke. "Neďaleko je malé jazierko, ak sa to tak dá nazvať. Môže sa tam umyť," povedal a odpochodoval preč. Severus chlapca zdvihol a rozhodol sa, že ho nemiesto levitovania radšej ponesie. Nechcel používať kúzla, ak nevyhnutne nemusel: to aspoň bolo to, čo si nahováral. Nechcel to priznať, ale začalo mu na Harrym záležať. Neuvedomil si to, až kým nebolo takmer neskoro. Už nikdy nechcel na Harryho tvári vidieť ten pohľad naplnený strachom a zúfalstvom. Doteraz si neuvedomil, že jeho srdce bije, nieto ešte, že by mu mohlo na niekom záležať, no vedel, že by nezniesol, keby sa niečo stalo chlapcovi v jeho náručí. Zmätený z nových pocitov sa tiež vrátil na cestičku a vydal sa smerom k jazierku.


	9. Mláka

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola deviata: Mláka

Harry precitol, keď pocítil, že ho niekto položil na zem. Unavene otvoril oči a zistil, že ho niesol Snape, osoba, ktorú okrem Jeba najviac nenávidel. 'To je divné,' pomyslel si. Tiež si všimol, že Jeb nebol vďakabohu nikde nablízku. Ten muž ho začínal naozaj štvať. Z myšlienok ho však vytrhol Snape, keď povedal:

"Sme pri jazierku, Potter. Môžem ťa tu nechať, kým sa umyješ?" spýtal sa.

"Kde je Jeb?" spýtal sa Harry skôr ako si to stihol rozmyslieť a s hnevom si všimol, že v hlase mu zaznel náznak strachu.

Severus sa naňho odhadujúco pozrel. "Je na cestičke, ktorá je odtieľto asi sto metrov. Prečo sa pýtaš?"

"Iba tak," odvetil Harry rýchlo. Príliš rýchlo.

"Naozaj?" spýtal sa Snape neveriacky. "Prečo mi nepovieš, čo presne sa dnes ráno stalo? Obaja vieme, že had by ťa tak nevystrašil. Môžeš k nim predsa hovoriť, preboha! Čo sa stalo?" opýtal sa znovu.

Harry sa odvrátil. Nechcel priznať, čo sa vtedy naozaj stalo. Potom si uvedomil, že sa pozerá na jazierko a takmer sa rozosmial.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa Snape, ktorému na tom nepripadalo nič smiešne.

"On tomuto hovorí jazierko?" spýtal sa, hľadiac na masu vody, ktorá nebola hlbšia ako 30 centimetrov a veľkosťou sa vyrovnala Dudleyho druhej izbe. Inými slovami, bolo to strašne malé. "To je tak mláka," povedal v snahe zahovoriť predošlú otázku. A ako si všimol tak úspešne.

"No, hej, zdá sa, že tomu mužovi unikajú niektoré detaily," povedal Snape, vediac, že sa Harry snaží zmeniť tému, ale určite na to nezabudne. Iba to vynesie na svetlo inokedy, keď o tom bude chcieť Harry hovoriť.

"Nemôžem uveriť tomu, koľko je na mne blata," povedal Harry, keď sa pozrel na svoje teraz dosť odpudzujúce oblečenie. Kde je môj vak? Budem sa musieť prezliecť do niečoho čistého," dodal, vediac, že tie čo mal práve na sebe v najbližšej dobe asi nepoužije.

"Je to zvláštne, ale tvoj vak má Jeb. Nevieš prečo by tak ochotne niesol tvoje veci, Potter?" spýtal sa Snape napriek tomu, že vedel, že priamu odpoveď nedostane.

"Netuším, pane," povedal Harry a znovu sa odvrátil. Prekvapene však vzhliadol, keď mu Snape podal jeho vak. "Vďaka," povedal, keď si ju od neho vzal.

"Nie je za čo, Potter," odvetil. "Teraz ale pôjdem, aby si mal trochu súkromia. Idem sa poobzerať po vzácnych bylinách, ktoré by tu mali rásť. Budem nablízku," dodal a odkráčal.

Harry si vtedy uvedomil, že naňho jeho profesor dozerá a nepôjde ďaleko, aby sa uistil, že je v poriadku. Rýchlo si vytiahol čisté veci, uterák a mydlo. Keďže bolo toto pravdepodobne posledný krát, keď bude mať príležitosť sa okúpať, povedal si, že z toho vyťaží čo najviac sa bude dať. Inak by iba použil staré dobré čistiace kúzlo. Vyzliekol sa a vhupol do vody a vtedy si prial, aby s ním Snape zostal. Voda bola ľadová, ale bez povolenia si ju nemohol kúzlom ohriať. Dokelu. A nemohol ho ani zavolať späť, pretože jeho modriny by vyvolali radu nepríjemných otázok.

Zmieril sa teda so studenou vodou a rýchlo zo seba zmyl blato a špinu, ktorá sa na ňom počas cesty nahromadila. Uterákom sa usušil a rýchlo sa obliekol. Hneď ako bol hotový sa vydal hľadať Snapa, dúfajúc, že bol stále nablízku. Rozhodne naňho nechcel čakať s Jebom.

Snape zašiel do lesa iba o niečo viac ako 30 metrov, dostatočne ďaleko na to, aby na Harryho vďaka niekoľkým veľkým stromom nevidel, ale zároveň dosť blízko na to aby počul, ak sa niečo stane. Na tejto hore určite nerástli žiadne ojedinelé byliny, ale v tom momente si nevedel vymyslieť inú, vhodnejšiu výhovorku. A okrem toho, v Jebovej spoločnosti sa mu čakať naozaj nechcelo.

Nachvíľu sa zamyslel, či ich "sprievodca" nevedie zlým smerom, alebo čo by bolo horšie, či nebol Voldemortov poskok. Vedel, že raz Harrymu bude musieť povedať kam idú, ale radšej by s tým ešte chvíľu počkal. Nebol si istý, ako to chlapec zoberie, ale bol si takmer istý, aká bude jeho prvá otázka. A naozaj nevedel, akým spôsobom mu na ňu odpovedať tak, aby ho tím nezranil. Ale ten chlapec je silný: bude vedieť, že mu hovorí pravdu a zabudne na to. Rozhodol sa, že mu to povie čo najskôr, takže na to nebude úplne nepripravený. 'Možno dnes večer,' pomyslel si.

Pohol sa smerom späť k "jazierku", aby zistil, či je už Harry hotový a prakticky doňho po ceste vrazil.

"Potter!" zakričal Snape prekvapene. No hneď ako uvidel, že sa chlapec mykol, svoj tón zjemnil. "Neuvedomil som si, že tu už budeš. Si pripravený na cestu späť?" spýtal sa.

"Áno," odvetil Harry.

Naspäť na cestičku kráčali bok po boku v príjemnom tichu.

Jeb na nich na cestičke netrpezlivo čakal. Keďže im to trvalo tak nenormálne dlho, rozhodol sa, že pôjde dopredu a postaví kemp. Slnko už pomaličky zapadalo, aj keď to len ledva videl, a o chvíľu už nebude svetlo. Dúfal, že sa k jaskyniam dostanú o deň, dva, ale týmto tempom im to bude trvať oveľa dlhšie.

"Do pekla aj s tým hnusným deckom," zasyčal a prial si aby sa bol v tom blate utopil. Čo ten chlapec nevedel, bol fakt ako blízko k tomu utopeniu naozaj bol. Keby sa mu ponorila aj hlava, už by nebola nádej na záchranu. "Blato", do ktorého to decko zapadlo bolo začarované aby vcuclo všetko, čo sa doň ponorilo a keď už bolo všetko pod hladinou, nebola žiadna šanca na prežitie, keďže by blato nikdy nepovolilo. Bol to nápad Salemských čarodejníc a čarodejníkov, ktorý sa báli o svoje životy. Ak by to potrebovali, mohli sa stiahnuť do lesa a vlákať tak muklov do pasce. čarodejníci a čarodejnice ich chceli poúžiť iba v prípade nutnosti, ale väčšina zabudla, že vôbec existujú. Jediný dôvod, prečo o nich Jeb vedel bolo pretože do nich raz zapadol pri nehode spred niekoľkých rokov.

Práve sa chystal otvorene si zanadávať na deti ako také, keď začul ako sa k nemu zľava približujú tí dvaja.

"Tak ste sa konečne rozhodli sa ku mne pridať?" vyprskol a rozhodol sa dať svojmu hnevu voľný priechod.

Snape sa začal okamžite brániť. "Keby si nás "nezabudol" informovať o tom blate, vôbec by sa to nemuselo stať, či nie?" zasyčal a zazrel naňho.

Jeb sa pri Snapovom tóne spamätal a išiel si dokončiť večeru. Tí dvaja by preňho zaňho mohli kľudne aj umrieť od hladu.

Snape na Jeba posledný krát zazrel a šiel pripraviť ich vlastnú večeru. Prehraboval sa vo vaku s jedlom a nakoniec našiel všetko potrebné na prípravu šalátu a pizze. Odstránil chladiace kúzlo, ktoré ich udržiavalo čerstvé a rýchlo ich kúzlom ohrial. Harrymu podal pizzu a pre seba si urobil šalát. Kútikom oka si všimol, že sa Jeb na ich jedlo hladne pozerá. No práve teraz nebol Snape v nálade sa o niečo deliť a už vôbec nie s človekom ako bol Jeb. Najprv by sa mal naučiť ako lepšie vychádzať s ľuďmi.

Z rozhovoru s Deliverance vedel, že muž je čarodejník, ale kúzla nepoužíval už veľmi dlho. Zjavne bol pra pra pra pra pra vnuk Laily Gillovej, čarodejnice, ktorá utielka zo Salema a tu sa usadila. Ona, tak ako už mnohý, už dávno zomrela. Len jeho sesternica, Deliverance, spolu so štyrmi ďalšími prežili takto dlho. Nebol si úplne istý, ako to dokázali, ale spýtať sa ich by bolo iba plýtvanie časom, keďže o tom nikto nehovoril.

O niekoľko hodín neskôr už takmer všetci spali. Všetci až na jedného, ktorý sa nepokojne prehadzoval. Neustále sa vrtel a obracal a nevedel prísť na to, prečo. Bol k smrti unavený, ale nevedel zaspať.

Práve keď už takmer zaspal ho pochytila náhla potreba ísť si uľaviť. Chcel na to zabudnúť a aj tak zaspať, no uvedomil si, že tak to nepôjde. Naozaj musel ísť. Mrmlajúc si popod nos vstal spod prikrývok a zamieril do lesa. Bol si vedomý toho, že je blízko mláky, v ktorej sa predtým kúpal, ale snažil sa na to nemyslieť. Cítiac sa oveľa lepšie sa otočil a zamieril spať do kempu. To, že uvidí osobu, ktorú rozhodne vidieť nechcel, stáť iba niekoľko metrov od neho rozhodne nečakal.

Keď Jeb uvidel ako ten parchant zamieril do lesa, potichu vstal i on a vydal sa za ním. Postavil sa tak, aby bol mimo dohľad a sledoval ako si chlapec uľavil. Už o ňom počul. Ako bol "záchranca" čarodejníckeho sveta, ako porazil nejakého temného čarodeja Voldemorta a všetky tie nezmysli. Teraz, keď mal možnosť vidieť ho zblízka, nevidel na ňom nič tak strašne zaujímavé. Vôbec nevyzeral veľkolepo, popravde vyzeral malo a nedôležito, hlavne, keď ho porovnal ku stromu, vedľa ktorého stál. Keď sa chlapec otočil a uvidel ho, Jeb sa zlomyseľne usmial.

Pozoroval ako sa v tých veľkých zelných očiach najprv odzrkadlilo prekvapenie, potom strach. Chlapec začal podvedome cúvať až narazil na strom. Výraz paniky, ktorý sa mu objavil na tvári prinútil muža sadisticky sa zasmiať.

"Čo chcete?" vyprskol Harry, snažiac sa dostať sa preč od stromu, proti ktorému sa ocitol.

"Čo myslíš, ty sprosté decko?" zavrčal a bolestivo sotil Harryho do hrude, čo ho odrazilo až ku stromu.

Harry mohol len predpokladať, že chcel jeho peniaze, ale bál sa vysloviť to. Preto do muža sotil aj on a snažil sa utiecť. Zabehol iba niekoľko metrov, keď ho Jeb schytil za vlasy a potiahol ho drsne dozadu. Na ústa mu Jeb pritlačil ruku a Harry zistil, že sa nemôže pohnúť.

Slzy strachu a frustrácie vytryskli z Harryho očí a on ich nemal ako zotrieť. Že o nich vedel aj Jeb zistil, keď mu jednu palcom hrubo utrel. Harry sa hrozne striasol.

"Všetci ste rovnakí parchanti," vyprskol Jeb. "Ak máte nejaký problém, bežíte plačúc za maminkou." Harryho oči stvrdli, ale to si Jeb nemohol všimnúť. "Nie ste nič iné, ako málé sprosté odporné špiny, ktoré nerobia nič iné, ako otravujú starších," zasyčal a Harry si uvedomil, že ten muž bol úplne mimo.

"Jeden deň sa vás všetkých zbavím, to ti prisahám. Všetkým by nám bolo bez vás lepšie," dodal a oči sa mu zahmlili, keď si spomenul na jeden incident.

"O čom to hovoríte?" spýtal sa Harry, prekvapený, keď sa Jebova ruka nečakane zošmykla z jeho pier. Jeho strach z muža nahradila jeho neschopnosť uveriť jeho slovám. Myšlienka, že bol ten muž idiot ho takmer rozosmiala.

Jebova ruka sa však rýchlo vrátila na pôvodné miesto, čo Harryho efektívne umlčalo. "Je to kvôli vám špinám, že som skoro umrel!" zasyčal a hlas sa mu od hnevu triasol. "Pamätáš si to blato, do ktorého si sa dnes ponoril?" spýtal sa a drsne zaryl prsty do jeho ruky tam, kde ju lemovali modriny z rána. Harry cez ruku na perách vykríkol a znovu ho naplnil strach. "Dvaja hnusní malí parchanti, presne ako ty si mysleli, že si zo starého Jeba vystreliam, keď som im zabil psa, ktorý mi prechádzal po pozemku." Silnejšie zatlačil na Harryho ruku a Harry znovu zafňukal do ruky na jeho ústach. "Ukradli mi psa, tak som ich nasledoval a spadol som do toho skrytého blata. Skoro som zomrel ale našťastie som unikol, keďže som vedel, čo to bolo," povedal akoby bol jediný, kto vie, ako sa z nich vymaniť. "Ale tí parchanti zaplatili za to, čo spravili, presne tak ako ty zapatíš teraz!" zasyčal Jeb Harrymu do ucha a zatiahol ho ďalej do lesa.

Harryho mozog pracoval cezčas. Čo spravil, že popudil muža proti sebe, nechcel on jeho peniaze, a ako utečie, boli otázky, ktoré mu výrili v mysli. Snažil sa kopať, snažil sa kúsať, snažil sa urobiť čokoľvek, čo mohol, ale nič nepomohlo. Jeb ho držal silno a Harry si s hrôzou uvedomil kam idú. Tesne pred nimi si všimol mláku. 'Ide ma utopiť.' Znovu sa začal skrúcať a slzy strachu si nachádzali cestičku dolu jeho lícami. Nemohol uveriť tomu, čo sa dialo. 'Kde dopekla je Severus?' bola posledná otázka predtým, než mu Jeb strčil hlavu pod vodu.

Severus Snape sa prudko zobudil z hlbokého spánku. "Čo to dopekla bolo?" spýtal sa sám seba, keď si sadal. Ešte predtým, než sa úplne prebudil vedel, že niečo nie je v poriadku. Poobzeral sa okolo a s čím ďalej tým horším pocitom si uvedomil, že Harry ani Jeb neboli nikde nadohľad. "Oh, do riti!" zaklial a rozbehol sa v smere ktorým predpokladal, že šli aj oni.

Keď sa k nim blížil, zdalo sa mu, že počuje divné zvuky, ale nevedel prísť na to, čo znamenali. Vyšiel na lúčku pri mláke a takmer sa v šoku zastavil. No hnev a divný ochranársky pocit ho ovládli a on zaútočil.

Harry cítil, ako sa dostal nad hladinu a zúfalo sa nadýchol. Snažil sa trafiť Jeba do tváre, ale čoskoro bol znovu pod vodou. Vedel, že kopal a bil rukami muža, ktorý ho držal pod vodou, ale jeho snaha sa neustále oslabovala vďaka nedostatku tak dôležitého kyslíku. Zakaždým keď mu Jeb zdvihol hlavu nad vodu, bolo preňho ťažšie vymaniť sa mu a jeho trápenie tým bolo iba predĺžené, keď ho znovu potopil. Slabo poškriabal ruky, ktoré ho držali, ale náhle tie ruky zmizli a nahradili ich iné, ktoré ho vytiahli z vody. Až keď bol na suchej zemi si uvedomil, čo sa vlsatne dialo. Zo zeme sa prizeral, ako Snape násilne napadol toho bastarda. Bol trochu prekvapený, keď profesor nepoužil kúzla a začal s fyzickým útokom. A šlo mu to celkom dobre. Po chvíli však Harry od únavy odpadol.

Harry, Harry, vstávaj!" Nevedel prísť na to, čo zobuď sa znamená, takže zotrvával v stave medzi spánkom a bdelosťou. Ten hlas ho však nenechal na pokoji. "Harry, musíš hneď vstať!"

Namrzene otvoril oko a hneď ho aj zavrel, keď ho oslepilo jasné svetlo. Spoza viečka videl, ako sa niekto pohol, aby zabránil svetlu, predpokladal, že zo Slnka, aby naň´ho priamo svietilo. Znovu oko otvoril a zazíval, čo ho prinútilo začať kašľať. Uvedomil si, že vykašliaval vodu a vtedy sa mu vrátili spomienky na predošlú noc. Rýchlo sa posadil a začal sa vystrašene obzeraťokolo hľadajúc Jeba.

"Kde je?" dostal zo seba Harry, keď konečne prestal kašľať.

"Už som sa oňho postaral, neboj sa," povedal Snape pokojne.

"Čo myslíte tým, už som sa oňho postaral?" spýtal sa Harry unavene. "Potrebujete, aby nás viedol, nie?" spýtal sa.

"Predtým, než...odišiel...sa mi podarilo zistiť od neho cestu," povedal Snape.

"Odišiel? Vy...vy ste ho nechali odísť?" spýtal sa, obávajúc sa, že sa bude ten muž skrývať za najbližším stromom a čakať na svoju príležitosť.

Snape sa naňho nachvíľu zahľadel a rozhodol sa, že aby ho upokojil mu bude musieť povedať pravdu. "Už nás nebude otravovať, ak je to to, čo ťa trápi," začal. "Práve je nezničiteľným lanom priviazaný ku stromu, 1 meter nad zemou, odkiaľ sa nedostane, jedine, že by sa dostal nejakou náhodou k ďalšiemu prútiku," v tom momente pred sebou zamával cudzím prútikom, "a na strome je kúzlo, ktoré priťahuje každé nebezpečné a dúfajme, že aj rozzúrené zviera v okolí ako jeho "bodyguarda"," povedal.

Harry sa pri tomto viditeľne uvoľnil a aj sa zachmúrene usmial pri pomyslení na nenávisťou preplneného muža priviazaného ku stromu, kde sa k nemu mohli tie zvery dostať.

"Prezleč sa do niečoho suchého," povedal Severus a podal mu oblečenie z vaku. "Nechám ťa tu nachvíľku samého. Ak budeš niečo potrebovať, iba zakrič." Harry prikývol a Severus vykročil do lesa. Snape prešiel iba zopár metrov, keď si uvedomil, že mal chlapcove okuliare stále vo vrecku, kam ich dal, keď mu ich zložil potom čo ho vytiahol z vody. Bol prekvapený, že si ich Harry hneď nevypýtal. Otočil sa, mysliac si, že chlapec ešte nemal čas na to, aby si vyzliekol viac ako tričko a vrátil sa späť na miesto, kde si založili kemp. Znovu bol prekvapený výjavom, ktorý ho privítal a jeho zlosť na muža priviazaného o strom sa ešte zväčšila. Vedel, že niektoré z rán boli z predošlého večera, ale väčšina z nich boli podľa farby viditeľne staršie. Vtedy sa naštval sám na seba za to, že si skôr nevšimol, že ten bastard Harrymu ubližoval a to jemu rovno pod nosom. Teraz už bezpochyby vedel, čo sa stalo v to ráno s hadom. Jeb Harryho zranil a Harry vykríkol. Vtedy si všimol, že Harryho telo sa zmučene triaslo.

Harry sedel, nevšímajúc si Snapovu prítomnosť a opatrne si trel ruky, jednu na ktorej sa lemovali trochu vyblednuté modriny a druhú, na ktorej boli modriny tmavšie. Náhle sa cítil veľmi osamelo a začal si zúfať. Prečo sa tieto veci stávali vždy len jemu? Nerozumel, prečo na ňom nikomu nezáležalo. Jeho jediní žijúci príbuzný ho nenávideli, a to iba preto, že bol iný ako oni. Chcelo sa mu kričať nad nespravodlivosťou celého jeho života, vedel, že jeho priateľom a Weasleyovcom na ňom záležalo, ale pokiaľ si pamätal, nikdy nepocítil skutočnú lásku. Vedel, že ho mamička s ockom ľúbili, ale ten pocit už nikdy nezažije. Harry si stále podvedome trel ruky, trasúc sa od zimy aj vlastných pocitov a dúfajúc, že tá bolesť zmizne.

Preto bol šokovaný, keď si k nemu Snape prisadol a obkrútil ruku okolo jeho ramien.

Severus sa pozrel na modriny na jeho rukách a Harry si prial, aby nebol strávil toľko času v utápaní sa svojich pocitov a obliekol sa. "Vieš, mohol si mi o tom povedať," povedal Snape, keď sa modrinám dobre prizrel. Harryho ruky vyzerali také malé v porovnaní s modrinami v tvare prstov, ktoré sa na nich vynímali. Nachvíľu sa pozastavil nad myšlienkou návratu a spôsobenia viac ujmy na zdraví ich "sprievodcovi".

Harry iba pokrčil plecami. "Nechcel som byť na obtiaž ešte viac ako zvyčajne," povedal, vediac, že sťažovanie sa by nebol veľmi dobrý nápad.

"Ty vôbec nie si na obtiaž," povedal Snape a myslel to naozaj, pravdepodobne prvýkrát vo svojom živote.

Harry sa usmial. Možno Snape nakoniec nebol až taký strašný.


	10. Momenty minulé

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola desiata: Momenty minulé

Severus sa stŕpnuto posadil. Z toho neustáleho spania na tvrdej zemi ho neuveriteľne boleli kríže. Pozrel na muklovské hodinky pripevnené k Harryho zápästiu a uvedomil si, že je iba trištvrte na štyri ráno.

"Skvelé, teraz už nezaspím," zamrmlal si. Zdalo sa, že sa mu to stáva vždy. Jeden deň, keď sa rozhodne prispať si, presne v ten deň sa musí zobudiť takto skoro. Rozhodol sa, že bude trochu kúzliť a zmäkčí si tak svoj aj Harryho matrac. "Aj jemu je to pravdepodobne tvrdé," povedal a pokrčil plecami. Jediný dôvod prečo nekúzlil viac bol ten, že by ich tak mohli ľahko vystopovať. A to bola tá posledná vec, ktorú teraz chcel. Vedel, že na ministerstve boli ľudia toho slizkého hada, inak známeho ako Voldemorta. Keď dokončí túto misiu, už ho nebude nikdy špehovať. Teda nie že by mu to nejak vadilo. To teda vôbec nie.

Práve si šiel ľahnúť, na svoj omnoho pohodlnejší matrac, keď si všimol, že sa Harry prehadzoval, akoby mal sen. Alebo radšej nočnú moru. Severus sa k nemu rýchlo premiestnil a jemne ho potriasol za rameno, v snahe zobudiť ho. Toale nebol ten najlepší nápad. Harry jeho ruku okamžite striasol. Ďalšia vec, o ktorej Severus vedel, bola Harryho ruka, ktorá mu tvrdo pristála na líci. Ako padal dozadu, nebol schopný ovládnuť svoj hnev a podráždenosť nad tým, že ho Harry udrel a bez rozmýšľania uväznil Harrymu ruky nad hlavou.

"Harry, zobuď sa!" zreval a bol šokovaný, keď sa chlapcove oči okamžite otvorili. Bol však ešte viac prekvapený, keď v nich uvidel strach a bolesť.

"Pustite...ma," dostal zo seba Harry a do očí sa mu nahrnuli slzy. Severus ho rýchlo pustil a trochu sa vzdialil, aby doprial chlapcovi trošku miesta.

"Zranil som ťa?" spýtal sa Severus s pocitom viny, ktorý sa mu odrazil aj v očiach. Pozoroval, ako sa Harry bolestivo posadil a nemohol si pomôcť, ale cítil sa vinný. Nezdalo sa mu, že by ho zranil, ale možno sa tak stalo.

Harry sa pomaly posadil a pohľadom zablúdil k staršiemu mužovi, ktorý sedel vedľa neho. Keď videl, ako z neho vyžaruje pocit viny, okamžite sa dal do vysvetľovania: "Nie, to nie je vaša chyba," rýchlo povedal, keď si zotieral slzy z tváre. "To je iba môj...no...chrbát," váhavo zakončil. Hneď ako tie slová vyslovil, vedel, že to bude musieť vysvetliť, no aby videl jeho učiteľ všetky modriny, ktoré mal, to naozaj nechcel.

"Čo máš s chrbtom?" spýtal sa Severus a priblížil sa k nemu. "Nechaj ma pozrieť sa."

"Nie je to až také zlé, naozaj," márne sa snažil odohnať Snapa. On sám si nevšimol modriny, ktoré sa mu spravili za ten čas, čo ho v lese napadol Jeb. Uvedomil si, že tá modrina bola od toho, ako ho Jeb sotil do stromu. Dosť jasne si pamätal, ako to vtedy bolelo, ale vtedy ani nepomyslel na to, že by z toho mohla byť modrina. Mal si to uvedomiť už vtedy, keďže sa mu ešte úplne nezahojila tá, ktorú mal z toho, že ho strýko pred necelým týždňom hodil do auta. Keď Snape nadvihol podráždene obočie, Harry sklonil hlavu.

"Ukáž mi chrbát," nariadil mu, neberúc nie ako odpoveď.

Harry si povzdychol. Z toho sa už nevyvlečie. "Prečo? Povedal som predsa, že to nič nie je," snažil sa ho Harry znovu odstrčiť. Aj tak sa do toho nemal čo starať.

Snape už začal byť netrpezlivý. Predošlá epizóda s Jebom na ňom zanechala isté známky. Aj keď určite nie toľko ako na tom bastardovi priviazanému k stromu. Bol unavený, všetko ho bolelo a bol aj dosť podráždený. "Tak ukáž mi ten sprostý chrbát, Potter!" zavrčal. A hneď to aj oľutoval, čo sa zdalo, že túto noc už urobil veľa krát.

Harry okamžite vyskočil na nohy a cúval od svojho učiteľa, s očami plnými strachu.

"Harry, nechcel som ťa vystrašiť. Iba ma prosím nechaj pozrieť sa ti na chrbát. Ak si zranený, môžem to vyliečiť," povedal na vysvetlenie.

Severus videl, ako Harry posudzoval všetky sovje možnosti. Nekoniec prešiel ostražito naspäť k profesorovi a chcel si vyzliecť sveter. No keď chcel zdvihnúť ruky, svali na chrbte sa mu napli vysielali mu do tela bolestivé signály.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Severus, keď pred ním Harry náhle ztuhol. Harry iba jemne prikývol, nevnímajúc nič iné, ako bolesť, ktorá ho obklopovala. "Možno by som ti mal pomôcť," spýtal sa, alebo radšej povedal chlapcovi.

Harry iba znovu prikývol. Severus k nemu pristúpil a pomohol mu dať dole sveter, keď sa však mladík mykol od bolesti, striasol sa. Ako stál pred chlapcom, jemne ho chytil za plecia a otočil ho. Pri pohľade, ktorý ho privítal mu prišlo zle. Medzi Harryho lopatkami sa formovala dosť veľká modrina a siahala až do polky jeho chrbta. Modrina bola tmavo fialová, viac do čiernej, ale jediné, nad čím Severus rozmýšľal bolo, ako silno ho musel niekto udrieť, aby taká farba vznikla.

Keď otočil Harryho naspäť, všimol si, že chlapec má stále bolesti. "Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa znovu. Severus si kľakol pred chlapca, ktorý bol oproti nemu hrozne malý a pozrel mu do očí. "Ako sa to stalo?" spýtal sa, aj keď si nebol úplne istý, či to chce naozaj vedieť.

"Strom," povedal Harry, ako keby to všetko vysvetľovalo. Severus však naňho iba ďalej zmätene hľadel.

"Prosím?" spýtal sa.

"Sotil ma do stromu," povedal Harry.

Severus sklopil pohľad a premýšľal o tom. Vedel, že ak by ho Jeb "iba" sotil do stromu, neurobilo to až takú modrinu. Možno tak, keby ho zdvihol a hodil. Niečo mu uniklo, iba nevedel prísť na to, čo.

"Vzhľadom na veľkosť a farbu tej modriny ťa tam musel sotiť dosť tvrdo, Potter," povedal, pozorne čakajúc na jeho reakciu.

Harry si rezignovane vzdychol. Teraz mu to už bude musieť povedať. Predtým mu o tom nepovedal, a tá modrina nebola až taká zlá. Jeho strýko sa mu nikdy nesnažil viditeľne fyzicky ublížiť, keďže by to vyvolalo priveľa nechcených otázok. Ale Jeb mu iba zhoršil už predtým existujúcu modrinu. Hajzel.

"Koľko ste toho videli v ten deň na parkovisku?" spýtal sa náhle Harry, čím Severusa prekvapil.

"Čo to má s týmto spoločné?" odpovedal otázkou Severus.

"Zachvíľku uvidíte. Tak koľko ste toho videli?" zopakoval Harry svoju otázku.

Severus sa nachvíľu zamyslel, aby si spomenul, čo všetko sa ten deň stalo. Videl všetko, čo sa v garáži stalo, ale nebol si istý, či naňho nebude chlapec naštvaný, že nezakročil skôr. "Videl som dosť," povedal.

Harry naňho podráždene pozrel. "Dobre," povedal zdĺhavo. "Videli ste, ako ma môj...ehm...strýko," naozaj nenávidel, keď toho muža nazýval členom svojej rodiny, ale tak dobre no, "hodil do auta?" spýtal sa s očami sklopenými k zemi, keďže nechcel hovoriť o tom, ako sa k nemu jeho strýko správal, hlavne Snapovi.

Snape sa nad tým pozastavil. To si pamätal. To bolo vtedy, keď sa rozhodol konať. "Áno, na to sa pamätám," povedal a čakal na chlapcovu reakciu.

"Oh...no tak už odvtedy som mal modrinu, a ten sprievodca to iba zhoršil," povedal rýchlo, stále hľadiac na zem, akoby to bola tá najkrajšia vec, akú kedy videl.

"Ah, to to vysvetľuje." Seversu si uvedomil, že ho bude musieť viac poozrovať. Ak sa náhodou zraní, pravdepodobne sa o tom nedozvie, až kým nebude umierať, alebo veľmi blízko smrti. "V taške mám masť na modriny. Počkaj chvíľku," povedal a ponáhľal sa k svojím veciam. Schmatol tašku, ktorú sponímal a vrátil sa k Harrymu.

"Tak teda dobre, ľahni si a ja ti to namažem," oznámil Harrymu. Chlapec tak urobil a ľahol si na vlastný matrac. Hneď ako mu začal Severus vmasírovávať masť, Harry si uľahčene vzdychol, keďže mu masť okamžite uľavila od bolesti. "Cítiš sa už lepšie?" spýtal sa Severus.

"Áno," zamrmlal Harry, keď ho prepadol spánok. Severus si všimol, že masť sa mu už vstrebala a tak ho prikryl.

"Sladké sny," povedal.

Tá zima bola neznesiteľná, no nemohol to nijak zmeniť. Zdalo sa, že pri všetkých jeho pokusoch vyslobodiť sa, sa tie sprosté laná ešte viac napli. Za tú dobu, čo bol k tomu stromu priviazaný sa osobne zoznámil so širšou škálou divých a zúryvých zvierat, akú chcel kedy spoznať. Bolo to hrozné, nech už sa na to pozrel z akéhokoľvek pohľadu. No ešte akú takú šancu mal. Zakričal o pomoc, ale zvuk, ktorý vydal až podozrivo pripomínal slávika. O chvíľku neskôr sa k nemu priblížila beštia, ktorú chcel v tej chvíli vidieť zo všetkého najviac.

Jebov zúrivo vyzerajúci rotweiler sa približoval smerom ku stromu, na ktorom bol priviazaný. Ten pes ich na Jebov príkaz nasledoval už od začiatku.

"Vyskoč, chlapče!" zreval a pes spravil tak, ako mu bolo prikázané. Vyskočil na zadné a prednými labami sa oprel o strom po Jebovom boku. "Dobrý psík," zašepkal keď chytil psa za obojok, ktorý mu dal okolo krku pre prípad, že by sa takéto niečo stalo.

S prútikom, ktorý odtiaľ vytiahol sa z lán vyslobodil a zosunul sa na zem. Unavenými očami sledoval, ako sa pes po splnení príkazu vzdialil.

"Ten malý hajzlík za to zaplatí," sľúbil si a vyštveral sa na nohy.

O niekoľko hodín neskôr od momentu, keď sa v ten deň prebudili začali znovu zdolávať nebezpečnú horu. Počas ich pochodu sa hrozne ochladilo a Harry si pevne pridŕžal svoj plášť. Prial si, aby sa na toto hnusné počasie lepšie pripravil. Stále sa viac a viac noril do snehu a ako si všimol, na ich ceste ho vôbec neubúdalo. Spodky jeho nohavíc boli úplne premočené a začali zamŕzať, čo ho nepríjemne chladilo.

Konečne sa dostali na miesto, kde podľa Severusa mala byť tá jaskyňa. Nanešťastie ju však nikde nablízku nevideli. Severus síce vedel, kde by zhruba mala byť, ale nepoznal presné miesto. Dôkladne prehľadali okolie, ale jaskyňu nenašli.

"Mohli by sme na chvíľku zastať?" spýtal sa Harry pomedzi drkotajúce zuby. Severus sa otočil a všimol si, že sa Harry celý trasie a poskakujúc na jednom mieste si trie ruky.

"Je ti zima?" spýtal sa s úškrnom.

"Ani nie," odvetil Harry sarkasticky.

"Môžeme tu prenocovať. Aj tak toho už dnes veľa nespravíme," povedal Severus a zhodil vak na miesto, kde nebolo tak veľa snehu.

"Vďaka bohu," zamrmlal si Harry a okamžite sa zložil. Pokiaľ si dobre pamätal, v živote mu nebola taká zima.

"Si hladný?" spýtal sa profesor, keď vytiahol niečo, čo vzdialene pripomínalo rybu z vaku s jedlom.

"Nie," vyšlo z Harryho. Popravde mu bolo zle od žalúdka, ale to sa Snapovi povedať nechystal.

"Harry, nejedol si ani obed. Potrebuješ jesť," povedal Severus a podal mu kúsok ryby.

Harryho žalúdok sa prevrátil. Tak sa teda jesť nebude. "Nie, ďakujem. Nemám ryby rád a okrem toho naozaj nie som hladný," dodal.

Snape sa naňho neveriacky pozrel. "Si si istý?" spýtal sa ho napokon.

"Áno," povedal Harry, vďačný, že naňho Snape netlačil.

"Tak dobre," zašomral Snape, pretože sa nechcel s chlapcom hádať. "Ale musíš aspoň niečo vypiť," dodal a hodil mu fľašu s vodou.

Aspoň že vodu mohol. "Dobre," súhlasil Harry. Otvoril fľašu a vypil z nej takmer všetko. Predtým si neuvedomil, ako smädný naozaj bol. Keď sa jeho profesor najedol a ľahol si čítajúc knihu, rozhodol sa Harry vysloviť otázku, ktorá ho už dlhšie mátala.

"Takže, čo je v tej jaskyni?"

Snape vzhliadol od svojej knihy. "Hádam, že som to pred tebou tajil už pridlho," oznámil a posadil sa.

Harry takmer začal skákať od radosti. Už bolo na čase. Hrozne chcel vedieť, čo je v tej jaskyni ako aj to, prečo bol Snape taký tajnostkársky.

"Nechaj ma to dokončiť, než začneš klásť otázky, dobre?" požadoval prísnym hlasom.

"V poriadku," odvetil neisto Harry.

"Keď som bol malý, povedala mi moja sesternica, Del, o artefakte, ktorý je v týchto horách ukrytý. V tom čase som je samozrejme neveril, osobne som si myslel, že má o kolečko viac. Môžem iba hádať, že ma nejaký...blbec," uvedomil si, že by nemal pred chlapcom veľmi nadávať, "musel odpočúvať, keď som o tom hovoril otcovi."

"Kto?" spýtal sa Harry, nad ktorým vyhrala zvedavosť.

"Ach, áno. Verím, že si sa Luciusom Malfoyom už stretol, však?" spýtal sa Severus.

Harry iba prikývol.

"No, bol to on. Hlupák. Vždy musel strkať nos do veci druhých. A tak o tom prirodzene povedal Lordovi Voldemortovi, ktorý sa odvtedy snaží artefakt nájsť. Nikdy nevedel jeho presnú polohu a vďaka obranným systémom tohto ostrova sa zdá, akoby tu ani nebola mágia. Ale ak ho hľadáš, určite ho raz nájdeš. To je jedným z dôvodov, prečo som ti zakázal používanie prútika," dodal.

"Och," odvetil Harry. "Ale čo je na tom artefakte také výnimočné?" opýtal sa.

Severus dúfal, že sa tejto otázke vyhne, ale zjavne sa tak nemalo stať. "Artefakt má moc, ktorá môže priniesť iba skazu, nezáleží na tom, kto ho používa. To je dôvod, prečo ho hľadáme, aby sme ho mohli zničiť," povedal. "Moc, ktorú má je to, že môže oživiť mŕtvych," zakončil a čakal na Harryho otázky.

"Počkať, myslel som, že ani kúzla nemôžu oživiť mŕtveho," odvetil Harry otázkou.

"To ani nemôžu. Osobu to iba oživý. Artefakt mŕtveho oživí, ale rozdiel je v tom, že mŕtvymi zostanú a okrem toho budú zlí," povedal Severus.

"Och," vzdychol si Harry a sklonil hlavu. Keď Severus povedal, že ten artefakt môže oživiť mŕtvych, na malú chvíľku dúfal, že jeho modlitby budú vyslyšané. Mohol by priviesť svojich rodičov späť a konečne mať rodinu, o ktorej toľko sníval. Ale rýchlo o svoju nádej znovu prišiel. "A ste si istý, že budú zlí?" spýtal sa, stále sa držiac stebielka nádeje.

"Celkom istý," odvetil jemne. "Artefakt bol navrhnutý tak, aby priviedol späť mŕtvych, ktorí by potom sformovali neporaziteľnú armádu. Temní páni pred Voldemortom sa nazdávali, že je to skvelý nápad. Prečo by mali strácať čas získavaním prívržencov, keď by si ich mohli Artefaktom privolať. Malo to však aj nevýhody. Nikto ich nemohol kontrolovať, ani ten najsilnejší. Jediný spôsob ako ich poraziť bolo poslať ich späť do pekiel odkiaľ prišli. Pomocou Artefaktu sa ich zbavili a ten odvtedy leží skrytý tu v horách. Rozumieš už teraz, prečo sa nesmie Artefakt dostať do Voldemortových rúk? Alebo hocikoho iného?" spýtal sa, kladúc dôraz na poslednú otázku. Vedel, že chlapec túžil byť znovu so svojimi rodičmi a to bol dôvod jeho strachu.

"Áno, rozumiem," odvetil Harry. Možno bol sklamaný z toho, že nemôže priviesť svojich rodičov späť, ale nikdy nedá tomu bastardovi (Voldemortovi) príležitosť, aby sa Artefaktu čo len dotkol. Čo ak by priviedol Temný pán jeho rodičov späť len preto, aby ho zlomil? Nevedel si predstaviť, že by bol schopný svojich rodičov zabiť, aj keby boli iba zombíkmi.

"Dobre," povedal Severus. Schyľovalo sa k večeru, slnko zapadalo za stromy za nimi a začalo sa rýchlo ochladzovať. "Dnes večer by si sa mal poriadne zachumlať, Harry," povedal chlapcovi.

"To som plánoval, pane," oznámil mu Harry, ktorý mrzol už niekoľko hodín. Lem jeho nohavíc mu zamrzol a vysušil sa, no stále bol nepríjemne tvrdý a studený.

Severus iba nadvihol obočie. "Ako je na tom chrbát?" spýtal sa.

"Oh, celkom dobre. Tá masť dosť pomohla. Vďaka," nevdel si spomenúť, či mu predtým poďakoval, tak tak urobil teraz.

"Nemáš za čo," povedal Severus. "Myslíš, že budeš dnes v noci potrebovať elixír na spánok bez snov?" spýtal sa, akoby sa ráno nič nestalo.

"Uhm...nie, myslím, že budem v poriadku." Harry nechcel, aby sa Snape dozvedel o jeho nočných morách a preto dúfal, že dnes v noci nebude mať žiadnu.

Snape mu viditeľne neveril. "O čom bola tá nočná mora ráno?" spýtal sa, očakávajúc, že Harryho vystraší.

"Nemal som nočnú moru!" povedal rozhorčene Harry.

"Naozaj?" spýtal sa cynicky Severus. "Neverím."

Harry iba pokrčil plecami a prešiel ku svojmu spacáku. "Verte si čomu chcete."

"Bola o Jebovi... alebo o tvojich príbuzných?" opatrne sa spýtal Severus.

Harry ztuhol. "Do toho vás nič!" vyprskol.

"Ach, takže si mal nočnú moru?" uškrnul sa Severus.

"Och, sklapnite!" zreval Harry. S týmto zaliezol pod periny a odmietol so Severusom hovoriť.

Severus napriek tomu vybral fľašku z batohu a položil ju Harrymu ku hlave. "Len pre prípad," povedal.

Asi o hodinu neskôr sa Harry prebudil z hrozného sna. Jeho strýko bol...no, bol sám sebou. Keď si všimol elixír, ktorý vedľa neho položil Severus, vzdal to a vypil ho a znovu pokojne zaspal. Nevšimol si však čierne oči svojho profesora, ktoré ho pri tom pozorovali.


	11. Rozhovory

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola jedenásta: Rozhovory

Harry sa prebudil zo svojho elixírom vyvolaného spánku a zistil, že už bolo dosť neskoro, v podstate obed. Poobzeral sa okolo, no Snapa nemohol nikde nájsť.

"Profesor Snape?" zvolal, no odpoveď neprišla. Všimol si, že naňho čakali raňajky ležiace na kuse rovného dreva na zemi. Už len pomyslenie na jedlo, mu podobne ako večer predtým vôbec nespravilo dobre a tak väčšinu vyhodil do kríkov a pokryl ich spadnutými mokrými listami. Keď boli raňajky ako tak skryté, vošiel do lesa, uľavil si a vrátil sa naspäť do campu.

"Pane?" zvolal znovu, tentokrát hlasnejšie. No aj tak sa mu odpovedi nedostalo. Začali sa v ňom šíriť obavy. Kde by mohol profesor byť? Možno našiel tú jaskyňu, rozprával sa sám so sebou. Ale keby tak bolo, určite by naňho počkal, alebo by aspoň nechal odkaz. Rozhodol sa, že zbalí všetky svoje veci a bude čakať. Aspoň bude pripravený, keď sa profesor Snape vráti. Teda, ak sa vráti, pomyslel si nevzrušene Harry. "Nemysli na to," pokarhal sa nahlas.

Keď zdvíhal jednu zo šálok, všimol si, že na Snapovom spacáku ležal jeho prútik. Obavy, ktoré stále okupovali jeho myseľ sa ešte zvýšili. Snape by si tu predsa nenechal prútik. Alebo áno? Harry si to nemyslel. Schmatol prútik zo spacáku a zamieril do lesa. Nevedel presne, kde hľadať tak šiel smerom na západ. Zdalo sa, že ide dobrým smerom a mal čudný pocit, že ho tam niečo priťahovalo. Takže išiel ďalej. Vytiahol si svoj vlastný prútik a potichu pokračoval ďalej, obzerajúc sa po miestach so snehom, kde by mohol zbadať Snapove stopy. Nanešťastie však v okolí campu veľa snehu nebolo.

Harry si bol istý, že volať profesora by jeho prípadu veľmi nepomohlo. Čo ak ho niekto uniesol? Mohol by vojsť rovno do pasce, čo nie je to najlepšie, keď sa snažíte niekoho nájsť a možno aj zachrániť. Myšlienka na to, že by mal zo všetkých ľudí zachraňovať práve Snapa mu prišla smiešna. Nevedel si predstaviť, že by bol z toho Snape nadšený. Keď sa nad všetkým zamyslel, došlo mu, že ak by chcel niekto Snapa zajať, urobil by to zakiaľ bol on stále pod vplyvom elixíru na spánok bez snov. Ticho, ktoré sa nieslo lesom ho začalo znervózňovať. A okrem toho, keď bolo v lese každé zviera ticho, neznamenalo to, že sa tam potuluje niečo smrteľne nebezpečné? Vôbec sa mu nechcelo zamýšľať nad tým, čo by to asi tak mohlo byť.

"Snape?" zakričal, momentálne sa nestarajúc o formality. Čakal a nastražil uši pre akúkoľvek odpoveď, no žiadnej sa nedočkal. To mu už začalo liezť na nervy. "Snape, kde ste?" zreval. Všimol si, že teraz bolo v lese ešte tichšie, ak to bolo vôbec možné a pomyslel si, že nech už to zviera bolo čokoľvek, by ho mohlo vďaka jeho veľkým ústam veľmi jednoducho vystopovať. "Idiot," zašomral si a znovu sa pozrel okolo seba, nazerajúc do miest, kde bola takmer úplná tma. Zvuk, ktorý sa podozrivo podobal lámaniu suchých paličiek vľavo od neho, pritiahol jeho pozornosť. Harry vytiahol prútik pred seba, zašepkal "Lumos", no nič tam nebolo. "Divné."

Stále pokračoval na západ a potom si konečne všimol stopy v snehu. Podľa ich dĺžok usúdil, že patria pravdepodobne Snapovi. Okrem toho, koho iného by asi mohli byť? Takto ďaleko do hôr chodí podľa Del naozaj málokto. Teda okrem toho psycháča Jeba. Ale Harry vedel, že Jeb bol bezpečne priviazaný k stromu, na míle ďaleko od neho.

"No, tie stopy mi to dosť uľahčili," povedal len tak do éteru. Nasledoval stopy v snehu a ocitol sa v kamenistej oblasti hory. Netušil ako, ale ocitol sa na okraji strže, veľmi hlbokej strže s ostrými kameňmi, ktoré boli sa kvôli rozpustenému snehu nadmieru šmýkali. Trochu ustúpil a keď sa okolo seba znovu poobzeral zistil, že Snapove stopy končia na okraji strže, takže nevedel určiť smer, ktorým sa profesor vydal ďalej.

Frustrovaný celou situáciou sa otočil naspäť smerom k ich campu, keď sa prepadol a skončil v plytkej slizkej vode. "Skvelé," zahundral. Nevidel si ani na konček nosa, čo ho poriadne vystrašilo. Tam dole mohlo byť úplne všetko. V ten moment si predstavil ako sa k nemu tmou úpribližujú plesňou porastené mŕtvoly a začal nervózne hľadať svoj prútik. "Dokelu, dokelu, dokelu..." opakoval stále dokola, keď sa v šmýkal v slizkej vode v snahe nájsť svoj neposlušný prútik. Zjavne ho pustil, keď padal. To sa mohlo stať snáď iba jemu.

Harry vedel, že ak sa neukľudní, pravdepodobne kvôli panike svoj prútik prehliadne. S hlbokými nádychmi a výdychmi napočítal do desať a potom začal znovu prehľadávať vodu, ignorujúc pocit, akoby sa prehrabával v...(no viete si predstaviť :D) Pravdepodobne to bolo iba mŕtve zviera. Potom konečne rukou narazil na niečo dlhé a rovné, čo mohol byť iba jeho prútik. Opatrne vstal a tričkom, ktoré mal oblečené pod habitom si vyčistil prútik.

"Lumos," povedal a koniec jeho prútika sa okamžite rozžiaril, čím osvetlil temnotu okolo. Keďže nikde nablízku nebola mŕtvola, z ktorej očných jamiek by sa vynárali chrobáci, presvedčil sám seba o tom, že je všetko v poriadku a pohol sa ďalej. Jeho strach z nepoznaného bol potlačený a znovu sa v ňom prebudila túžba nájsť profesora. Svietiac si prútikom sa hýbal čoraz hlbšie do niečoho, čo by sa dalo nazvať podzemnou jaskyňou. Okamžite si spomenul na Artefakt. "Možno je miesto jeho úkrytu práve táto jaskyňa," povedal a jeho hlas sa k nemu ozvenou vrátil. Vystrašene sa mykol. "Hups," pomyslel si, keďže nechcel vyvolať ďalšiu ozvenu tým, že by znovu prehovoril.

Tunelu podobná chodbička, po ktorej sa pohyboval sa neustále rozďeľovala do rôznych smerov, čo mu znemožnilo aby identifikoval, ktorou išiel, alebo či vôbec šiel správnym smerom.

"Toto je beznádejné," zašepkal a tentoraz odpoveď ani nečakal.

Jeb sa potichu plížil lesom, hundrúc si popod nos po celý čas. Vedel, že ten bastard a škrčok boli pred ním, ale nebol si istý, ako ďaleko. Už dávnejšie stratil ich stopu. Takže jediná vec, ktorá mala zmysel, bola vydať sa rovno k jaskyniam. Iba dúfal, že sa tam dostane skôr aby si tam na nich mohol počkať a zaútočiť. Ten výrok bol nepochybne pravdivý, pomsta bude naozaj sladká.

Čim bližšie bol k jaskyniam, tým viac cítil, že blízko neho niekto alebo niečo číhalo. Plíživo vyliezol na jeden strom, sadol si na hrubú vetvu a čakal. O niekoľko minút neskôr sa objavili tri postavy oblečené v čiernych habitoch s tvárami skrytými za bielymi maskami.

"Takto to nepôjde," zasyčal. "Takto to vôbec ale vôbec nepôjde." Jebove zreničky sa nebezpečne zúžili. Tí do čiernych habitov odení čarodejníci tam nemali čo hľadať.

Nie všetko je beznádejné.

Harry od prekvapenia vyskočil a takmer skončil späť v slizkej vode. "Kto je to?" spýtal sa, očami prehľadávajúc celý priestor.

Dávaj pozor!

Harry sa prekvapene pozrel dolu a uľavene si vydýchol. Bol to iba had a ešte k tomu veľmi malý.

Ahoj. zasyčal Harry. Prepáč, že som ťa skoro zašľapol.

Nič sa nestalo. povedal had. Volám sa Wynd.

Ach. Tak, Wynd, asi si tu nevidel tmavovlasého muža, však?

Vlastne, zasyčal, som tu takého videl. Aj keď sa obávam, že nebol v najlepšej spoločnosti. Navrhujem, aby si pohol kostrou, tvoja schopnosť by mohla pomôcť.

Harryho obavy znovu vyplávali na povrch. Prečo? Kde je? dožadoval sa odpovede. Môžeš mi ukázať cestu?

Iba choď ďalej touto chodbou, ďalej sa už nebude rozdeľovať a vyústi do veľkej jaskynr. Tam toho muža nájdeš. zasyčal Wynd. Ponáhľaj sa.

Harry chcel hadovi poďakovať, ale ten už odišiel. Teraz však nemal čas premýšľať nad hadovým odchodom, pretože sa okamžite vydal tunelom ďalej. Netrvalo to dlho a ocitol sa v jaskyni, o ktorej hovoril Wynd. Bola to asi najväčšia vyhĺbenina v kameni akú kedy videl. Teraz si uvedomil, prečo tam bolo tak vlhko: v strede jaskyne tiekla nie veľmi veľká ale ani nie veľmi malá riečka. Okolo riečky bolo aj obdivuhodné množstvo vápencových stĺpov, miest, kde sa stalaktity stretli so stalagmitmi. A mnoho z ďalších vyselo zo stropu. Harry sa opatrne pohol do miestnosti, predstavujúc si aké by to bolo, keby jeden z nich spadol a prepichol ho.

Jeho pozornosť však rýchlo upútalo to, čo hľadal. Profesor Snape stál vo veľmi zvláštnom postoji, teda aspoň podľa Harryho, na druhej strane jaskyne. Vyhýbajúc sa vode, pohyboval sa Harry okolo výrastkov zo zeme, až kým nemal na profesora jasnejší výhľad. Čím bližšie sa ale dostal, tým viditeľnejšie bolo, aký je profesor stuhnutý a napnutý, akoby očakával útok. Ale Harry nevidel nič nebezpečné. Pokračoval ďalej smerom k profesorovi, až kým sa nedostal presne zaňho. Vedel, že dotknúť sa ho, alebo niečo povedať by mohlo byť dosť nebezpečné, takže spoza neho potichu vykukol a takmer vykríkol. Našťastie nebol hlúpy a neurobil tak.

Keď sa ukľudnil, uvedomil si, prečo si Wynd myslel, že jeho schopnosť bude nápomocná. Presne pred nimi ležal obrovský úplne čierny had. Napriek faktu, že sa dokázal s hadmi zhovárať, tento v ňom vzbudzoval strach. Vyzeral ako čisté zlo. Vzdialene mu pripomínal kobru, ibaže niekoľkonásobne väčšiu. So strachom pozoroval ako sa had priplazil bližšie k profesorovi a jeho hlava a predná časť tela sa zdvihla do vzduchu, čo vyzeralo ešte hrôzostrašnejšie ako predtým. Had ani Snape si zjavne neuvedomili, že tam Harry je. Sústredili sa iba jeden na druhého. Nakoniec mu konečne doplo a tesne predtým, ako sa had podobný kobre vrhol na Snapa zasyčal tónom, akým nikdy predtým neprehovoril, smrteľne chladným:

Prestaň!

Severus sa otočil tak rýchlo, až Harry bol prekvapený, že to vôbec ustál. Ale Harryho pozornosť bola upätá iba na hada.

Keď Harry prehovoril, had zmenil smer a teraz sa k nemu približoval.

A prečo by som mal? Vyrušil svätyňu Artefatku. Nikto nemá povolenie doknúť sa ho a ten, kto sa o to pokúsi musí zomrieť. zasyčal had. A ty tiež. dodal a stále sa k nemu bez zaváhania blížil. Je v tebe ale niečo, čo nebolo v nikom, kto sa pokúsil Artefakt získať. Si nevinný a máš čisté srdce.

Harry sa iba zahľadel na Snapa pred sebou. Bol trochu prekvapený, keď si všimol, že had už nezaujíma také výhražné postavenie. Tiež nevedel, čo si má myslieť o tom, čo mu práve had povedal. Bol si celkom istý, že nebol až taký nevinný ako verila tá obluda. V minulosti sa stal príčinou mnohých úmrtí. tak ako sa stane príčinou ešte viacerých v budúcnosti. S hadom jednoducho nemohol súhlasiť.

Pochybuješ o mojej úprimnosti? spýtal sa had. Môžem ťa ubezpečiť, že sa nikdy nemýlim. Ver si a všetko bude v poriadku. Had sa tu zastavil, pozrel na profesora a potom späť na Harryho. Naspäť k téme. Čo plánuješ s Artefaktom urobiť?

Zničiť ho, samozrejme, odvetil Harry vecne.

Harry by bol odprisahal, že ak by had mal obočie, v tú chvíľu by bolo určite nadvihnuté. Tak to som nečakal. Väčšina ľudí chce vládnuť svetu, alebo pomstu za niekoho pochybenie. Si takmer obdivuhodný v svojich cieľoch, mládenče. Ale povedz mi o tomto mužovi. Môžem mu dôverovať?

Harrymu to pripadalo, ako keby sa had pýtal, či preňho predstavuje Snape nebezpečenstvo a ak áno, zabije ho, aby ho ochránil. V tom krátkom čase sa had na mladého chlapca upäl a záležalo mu na ňom, no vôbec si nevedel vysvetliť prečo. Možno je to jeho aurou, pomyslel si.

Je to môj učiteľ a nepredstavuje pre mňa nebezpečenstvo. Tiež ho chce zničiť. Nie je dôvod na obavy. zasyčal Harry.

Veľký had podobný kobre akoby si povzdychol, kým odpovedal. Tak teda dobre. Dôverujem tvojmu úsudku. Avšak, byť nositeľom artefaktu je nebezpečné. Musíš ho okamžite zničiť. Ak budeš potrebovať moju pomoc, stačí keď povieš moje meno a ja budem okamžite pri tebe.

Harry vyzeral zmätene. A mohol by si mi povedať tvoje meno? spýtal sa.

Predpokladám, že to bude nevyhnutné. zasyčal had. Moje meno je Aeden.

Dobre. A ako presne to funguje? Počuješ ma alebo čo? chcel vedieť Harry.

V podstate môžeme prepojiť tvoju schopnosť hovoriť po parselsky a môj vlastný jazyk hadov medzi sebou a to vytvorí niečo ako telepatickú väzbu. Ak budeš hovoriť jazykom hadov, budem počuť tvoje myšlienky. Je to trochu divné a komplikované, ale neboj sa, malo by to fungovať. Už som to robil predtým. zasyčal Aeden. Teraz ťa zavediem až ku svätyni. Harry prikývol.

"Pane?" spýtal sa Harry. Snape sa naňho už predtým pozeral, ale Harry si chcel byť istý, že mu bude profesor venovať pozornosť.

"Áno, Potter?" opýtal sa Snape.

"Toto je Aeden. Je strážca Artefaktu a ak ho zničíme, dovolí nám Artefakt zobrať," povedal. "Ach a tu je váš prútik," dodal, stále premýšľajúc nad tým, prečo ho Snape nechal v campe, keďže to pre neho bolo dosť necharakteristické.

Snape si vzal prútik a bez premyslenie sa podozrievavo prizrel hadovi. Nebol si istý, že môže dôverovať niečomu, čo vyzerá tak diabolsky. Ale ak mu dôveroval Harry, on bude tiež. "Dobre, tak poďme," povedal, keď si všimol, že sa had začal premiestňovať.

"Dobre," povedal Harry a nasledoval Aedena so Snapom chodbou, ktorá sa čoskoro zmenšila do tunela. Nakoniec sa zmenšila až natoľko, že Harry sa Snape museli ísť po štvornožky a neskôr sa plaziť, aby sa dostali ďalej. Harry sa začal cítiť stiesnene. A aby toho nebolo málo, zima mu siahala až po kosti a spomienky na predošlú noc o sebe dávali vedieť. Chvíľu to vedel ignorovať, keďže sa musel hýbať a neustále niečo zamestnávalo jeho telo aj myseľ. Ale teraz, v takom malom priestore začali strach a spomienky prevažovať zdravý rozum. Toto bolo ešte horšie, ako keď bol zavretý v šatníku. Ale tesne predtým, než ho pohltila panika sa tunel trochu rozšíril a on sa mohol konečne postaviť, síce musel zohnúť hlavu, ale bolo to lepšie, ako keď musel liezť.

Severus sa otočil, aby sa uistil, že je Harry stále za nimi a všimol si, ako chlapec zbledol. Tiež si všimol, ako zrýchlene dýchal. Okamžite vedel dôvod, keď si spomenul na jeho strach z uzavretých priestorov. "Si v poriadku, Harry?" spýtal sa, želajúc si, aby mal so sebou tašku s elixírmi, ktorú nechal v tábore.

"Áno, jasné," zašepkal Harry.

Snape iba neveriacky nadvihol obočie, ale nechal to tak. Ak sa chcel chlapec rozprávať o svojich problémoch, urobí tak, keď bude pripravený.

Boli teraz v ďalšej jaskyni, aj keď táto bolo o dosť menšia ako ta predošlá. V strede jaskyne stál malý z kameňa vytesaný stolík a niekoľko centimetrov nad ním sa vznášala žiariaca guľa. Harry si pomyslel, že to bol príliš pekný predmet na to, aby spôsoboval toľko bolesti a zla. Ale taká je väčšina vecí, mudroval.

Zaklínadlá, ktoré by ti ublížili, ak by si sa artefaktu dotkol boli odstránené. zasyčal Aeden. Teraz je Artefakt tvoj. Pamätaj, že ho musíš rýchlo zničiť. Ale navrhujem, aby si ho zobral na otvorené priestranstvo predtým, než sa o to pokúsiš. poradil mu had.

Urobím tak ako vravíš, Aeden. A ďakujem. povedal Harry, podišiel k Artefaktu a vzal ho do rúk. Cítil moc, ktorá z neho vyžarovala. Mal pocit, že vedel, prečo Aeden chcel aby to zobrali na otvorené priestranstvo, keď sa ho pokúsia zničiť. Pohol sa späť k profesorovi a všimol si, že profesor držal čierne vrecúško, do ktorého mal Artefakt uložiť. Bez námietky tak urobil.

Harry sa netešil na cestu späť cez zúženú časť jaskyne. Veľmi si prial, aby Aeden poznal inú cestu von.

Jedna tu je, Harry.

Harry sa otočil a pozrel na hada. Hej, ako si to urobil? spýtal sa.

Povedal som ti, Harry, že sme teraz telepaticky spojení. Ak povieš moje meno, počujem tvoje myšlienky. vysvetlil Aeden.

Och, áno. odvetil Harry trochu ostýchavo. No, aspoň teraz vedel, že to bude naozaj fungovať. Takže, aká je tá druhá cesta von? opýtal sa.

Hneď tam. zasyčal Aeden.

Harry naňho iba pozrel, akoby mal o kolečko viac. Aeden, to je stena. povedal.

Áno, Harry, to si uvedomujem. Ale je to viac, ako len obyčajná stena. Ak cez ňu prejdeš, budeš vonku.

Dobre, ďakujem, Aeden. povedal Harry.

Kedykoľvek, Harry. zasyčal Aeden. Harry pozoroval, ako sa od nich had odplazil a vyšiel z jaskyne.

"Už si s ním konečne dohovoril?" spýtal sa znudene vyzerajúci Snape.

"Ach, áno, môžeme ísť," povedal a prešiel cez stenu, čím vyľakal profesora. O niekoľko sekúnd ho však Snape nasledoval.

"Ako si vedel, že je to iba ilúzia?" spýtal sa profesor.

"Aeden mi to povedal," odvetil Harry ako keby to bola tá najhlúpejšia otázka, akú kedy počul.

Snape naňho iba zazrel. Obzrel sa okolo a zistil, že sú iba niekoľko míľ od campu. "Ak sa hneď pohneme, dostaneme sa do campu ešte pred štvrtou," povedal.

"Dobre," povedal Harry, ktorý si uvedomil, že im zaberie nejaký čas, kým sa dostnú naspäť a on bol už teraz unavený, bola mu zima a začalo ho škriabať v krku. Nenávidel ten pocit. Ak by si mohol do krku strčiť ruku, bolo by mu oveľa lepšie.

Asi o hodinu neskôr Harry vedel, že keby si ľahol, hoci aj do snehu, okamžite by zaspal. Bolo mu hrozne teplo a neustále si na čelo prikladal ruky, aby si ho aspoň trochu ochladil. Vedel, že už boli skoro v campe, ale všetko to chodenie si začínalo brať daň a iba mu zhoršovalo prechladnutie. Nenávidel choroby a vedel, že teraz pravdepodobne niečo chytil. Celé telo ho bolelo a cítil sa, akoby mu mala vybuchnúť hlava.

Potom si uvedomil, že rozoznával čistinku pred nimi. Už boli skoro tam. "Vďaka bohu," pomyslel si. Konečne bude mať príležitosť sadnúť si a oddychovať. No čím bližšie sa dostali, tým jasnejšie bolo, že nie je všetko tak, ako by malo byť.

Zdalo sa, že Snape si to všimol tiež, keďže pred ním zrazu zničoho nič zastal.

"Čo sa deje, profesor?" spýtal sa, keď sa vedľa neho postavil.

"Niekto tam bol," povedal a ukázal dopredu Snape. Harry natiahol krk a konečne čistinku uvidel. Ich camp bol vyplienený. Vyzeralo to, akoby tam niekto len vošiel a porozhadzoval všetky veci. Harry s profesorom sa opatrne pohli dopredu, dúfajúc, že nech tam bol ktokoľvek, bude o tomto čase už preč. Harry si všimol, že Snape si k sebe tisol vrecúško s Artefaktom viac ako predtým. "Zostaň pri mne," povedal Harrymu.

Harry nemal v úmysle neposlúchnuť. Vybral si prútik a nasledoval profesora ako sa blížil ku čistinke. Harry si nemyslel, že tam ešte stále niekto bol, takže začal v mysli hodnotiť, čo všetko bolo zničené. Všimol si, že jeho veci boli pohádzané úplne všade, ale nezdalo sa, že by niečo vzali. Zdalo sa, že hľadali to, čo mal Snape bezpečne ukryté vo vrecku. Keď pozrel na Snapa, zistil, že prechádza svojimi vlastnými vecami a pozoroval, ako znechutene odhodil svoj vak s elixírmi.  
"Všetky ich zobrali," precedil cez stisnuté zuby.  
Severus si všimol, že Harry pri tomto vyzeral dosť zničene. "Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa. Nebol si istý, prečo by mal byť chlapec nešťastný, že boli jeho elixíry ukradnuté.

"Dúfal som, že tu budete mať nejaký elixír proti bolesti," zašepkal Harry.

"A načo ho potrebuješ?" spýtal sa Snape.

Harry vyzeral prekvapene. Neuvedomil si, že prehovoril nahlas. "Iba mi je príliš teplo," odvetil. Harryho prekvapilo ešte viac, keď k nemu Snape prešiel a priložil mu ruku na čelo.

"Veď úplne horíš!" povedal, viditeľne nie veľmi šťastný z toho, že Harry nepovedal nič skôr. "Vieš, väčšinou pomáha, keď niekomu povieš, že sa necítiš dobre," povedal rozhorčene. Mal obavy z teploty jeho mladého zverenca. Ak čoskoro nedostane elixír proti horúčke, alebo niečo iné, mohla by byť horúčka nebezpečná. Predtým mu až tak hrozne nevadilo, že mu niekto ukradol elixíry, ale teraz ho to úplne dožralo. Bolo to akoby ktokoľvek, kto im vtrhol to tábora vedel, že bude chlapec chorý, čo znamenalo, že ich niekto sledoval. Iba dúfal, že to nebol ten, koho mal na mysli. Ale nemyslel si, že by sa ten starý blázon dokázal z toho stromu dostať bez pomoci. A vedel, že muž nemal prútik. Sám to skontroloval. Ale teraz mal dôležitejšie veci, o ktoré sa musel postarať.

"Harry, musím ísť nájsť nejaké bylinky. Zachvíľu som späť. Mal by si si ľahnúť a oddychovať, cesta späť ťa pravdepodobne vyčerpala. Naozaj si prajem, aby si mi to bol povedal skôr," povedal, zdôrazňujúc, ako sa v ňom sklamal.

V ten moment si Harry uvedomil, že v profesorovom hlase už sklamanie nechcel nikdy počuť. Náhle sa cítil úplne hlúpo, že to nespomenul skôr. Ale dopekla, nebol zvyknutý na to, aby sa o to niekto staral. To všetko mu bolo úplne cudzie. Jeho teta a strýko by ho iba zamkli do izby a nechali by ho tam, aby sa s chorobou vysporiadal sám. Ale to Snapovi pochopiteľne povedať nemohol.

"Je mi to ľúto, len som si myslel, že vás to nebude zaujímať," povedal trochu deprimovane. "Keď som bol chorý, nikdy mi nedali žiadne lieky." Hneď ako tie slová vyslovil, uvedomil si, že to bola chyba. Pôvodne to vôbec nechcel povedať.

Severus iba vyzeral prekvapene, ak nie užasnuto. "Oni ti nedali lieky?" spýtal sa. "A to prečo, dopekla?" dožadoval sa odpovede Snape a snažil sa, aby jeho hnev na príbuzných toho dieťaťa nebol príliš viditeľný.

"No, chceli si ich ušetriť pre Dudleyho. Bol veľké, teda, tučné dieťa. Povedali, že nemôžu vyplýtvať niečo tak dôležité ako lieky na niekoho ako som ja. Mysleli si, že sa môžem uzdraviť sám, alebo čo," odvetil trpko Harry s trochou hnevu.

Harry mohol povedať, že jeho odpoveď Snapa nepotešila ani v najmenšom. Vlastne vyzeral dosť naštvane. Harry nevedel, či povedal niečo čo nemal, alebo čo sa stalo. Bol Snape naštvaný naňho alebo na jeho príbuzných?

"To je tá najúbohejšia výhovorka, akú som kedy počul," vyprskol Snape.

Ach, tak to je dôvod, prečo je naštvaný. "No áno, v tom boli celkom dobrí," povedal. Dursleyovci boli majstri, čo sa výhovoriek týkalo. Harry si roztržito pošúchal tvár. Bol veľmi unavený a napriek tomu, že mal horúčku mu behali po tele triašky.

Snapova tvár zjemnela. Vedel, že sa Harry necíti dobre a teraz už vedel, prečo ten chudák nikdy nespomenul, keď bol chorý, alebo s ním bolo čokoľvek iné. "Idem pre tie bylinky," povedal. "Ľahni si."

Harry tak urobil a Severus odkráčal do lesa. Harry si ani nevšimol, že naňho Snape uvalil ochranné zaklínadlo.

Snapovi zabralo takmer 15 minút, kým našiel potrebné bylinky na čaj pre Harryho. Tieto bylinky znížia jeho horúčku a Snape dúfal, že tak urobia rýchlo. Keď sa vrátil späť na čistinku, všimol si, že Harry upadol do nepokojného spánku. Neustále sa triasol a otáčal. Severus iba dúfal, že nemá nočnú moru.

Práve skončil s prípravou čaju, keď sa Harry náhle prebudil. Rýchlo sa okolo seba obzrel, než mu padol pohľad na Snapa. Severus si všimol, že sa Harry hrozne trasie a má slzy na krajíčku. Bez toho aby o tom premýšľal, prešiel k nemu a sadol si vedľa. "Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa.

Harry trhane prikývol. Snape mu ani na chvíľu neveril. Položil si ruku okolo jeho pliec a vtiahol teenegera do objatia. "Chceš o tom hovoriť?" spýtal sa.

Harry bol tak v šoku z objatia, že si vôbec neuvedomil, že sa ho Severus niečo spýtal. Keď mu to konečne došlo, sklonil pohľad ku prikrývke, ktorú zo seba skopal. Chytil ju a zachumlal sa do nej. "Bol to iba zlý sen," odvetil.

"To bolo zjavné," povedal Snape, podvedome skúmajúc Harryho teplotu. Zvýšila sa. "Potrebujem, aby si toto vypil," povedal a podal Harrymu horúcu šálku.

Harry si ju vzial a okamžite vypil jej obsah. Jeho tvár sa skrútila v znechutenom úškľabku. "To bolo nechutné," povedal.

"To si uvedomujem," odvetil Snape.

Harry sa oprel o profesora a začal znovu zaspávať. "Bolo to o mojich príbuzných," povedal znenazdania. Severus vyzeral prekvapene.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa a čakal na Harryho odpoveď.

"To, čo vždy," povedal monotónnym hlasom. "Bol som zamknutý vo svojej izbe. Strýko Vernon ma nepustil von, okrem toho, keď som potreboval ísť do kúpeľne. Napil som sa z umývadla, pretože to bola jediná voda, ku ktorej som sa dostal. K jedlu som sa nedostal vôbec. Potom sa voda zmenila na oheň a keď som sa snažil dostať von, uvedomil som si, že ma strýko znovu zamkol. Videl som ho cez dvere a on sa na mne smial, tak ako to robil vždy. Potom som vzplanul aj ja. A potom som sa zobudil," zakončil a všimol si, že Snape ho objímal ešte tuhšie.

"To nie je veľmi príjemný sen, Harry," povedal Severus. "Zamykal ťa v izbe často?" spýtal sa.

Harry iba prikývol.

"A čo ten oheň?" spýtal sa v snahe zistiť, čo symbolizoval.

Harry iba naďalej hľadel na stenu a potom konečne odpovedal. "Keď som bol malý, môj strýko ma kúpal. A buď napustil vaňu vodou tak horúcou, že som v nej ledva vydržal, alebo tak studenou, že som v nej mrzol. A prinútil ma v tej vode zostať," zašepkal Harry. "Vždy som si myslel, že to bolo to, čo ten oheň znamenal," dodal.

Snape nevedel, čo na to povedať. Bol doslova bez slov. Nevedel si vysvetliť, prečo by to niekto dieťaťu urobil. "Už nikdy tam nepôjdeš," povedal náhle presvedčivo.

Harry naňho prekvapene hľadel. "Môžete to zariadiť?" opýtal sa.

"Porozprávam sa s Dumbledorom, ale do toho...pekla sa už určite nikdy nevrátiš," poznamenal Severus.

Po tomto Harry upadol do mierumilovného spánku.


	12. Prenasledovaní

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola dvanásta: Prenasledovaní

Jeb dlho nasledoval mužov s maskami, kým konečne zastavili skrytí za radom stromov. Videl, že o niečom potichu diskutujú a pokojne čakal, kým sa konečne rozhodnú. Po piatich minutách, ktoré mu pripadali ako večnosť, prešli traja muži okolo stromov, kde ich už Jeb nevidel. Podráždene si povzdychol, odplížil sa spoza stromu, za ktorým doteraz stál a šiel za nimi. Vykukol spoza kríkov a uvidel, kam ho vlastne muži zaviedli. Bol to camp toho fagana s tým bastardom. Ich cestovné tašky by spoznal kdekoľvek. Boli vyrobené z divného, kožovitého materiálu. Potichu pozoroval, ako muži ich camp ničili. Už dávno predtým sa rozhodol, že pokiaľ nebudú mať Artefakt, nebude sa im pliesť do cesty.

Teraz bol ale z prenasledovania unavený. Z jeho zamyslenia ho ale vytrhli ich hlasy.

"Nikde som nenašiel "vec", o ktorej sme hovorili. Buď ho ešte nenašiel, alebo ho má so sebou," povedal najvyšší z troch.

"Prečo hovoríš iba o ňom? Sú tu dve postele. Niekto musí byť s ním. Náš pán bude potešený, ak mu prinesieme dvoch namiesto jedného," povedal nízky, tučný muž.

"Bezpochyby. A s tou "vecou" bude potešený ešte viac. Musíme to okamžite nájsť. Nemáme času nazvyš, je na tejto prekliatej hore, určite nájdeme nejakú známku o tom, kam sa vybrali," povedal znovu ten najvyšší.

"Tak prestaňte bľabotať a ideme na to," povedal tretí. Obaja mu prikývli. Jeb predpokladal, že je to vodca ich malej prípravy za Artefaktom. Bez ďalšieho slova sa muži vydali na východ.

Jebovi sa už nechcelo ísť za nimi, keďže presne vedel, kde sa Artefakt nachádza. Teda aspoň si myslel, že vedel. Nechcel však riskovať to, že by sa mu títo muži plietli do cesty. Bude sa ich musieť zbaviť.

Zatiaľ čo Harry spal ani nie dva metre od svojho profesora, on zatiaľ narýchlo balil všetky veci do svojej tašky. Hľadaním byliniek, prípravou čaju a rozhovorom s Harrym stratil asi dvadsať minút. Vedel, že na tejto hore už neboli sami a on sa snažil všetko zbalit tak rýchlo, ako len mohol.Jediná vec, ktorá mu zabránila v tom, aby zdvihol Harryho do náručia a utekal s ním tak ďaleko ako by vládal bola, že necítil cudziu prítomnosť. Vedel, že momentálne nie sú v bezprostrednom nebezpečí. Keď mal konečne všetko napchaté v taške, vystrel sa, vyhodil si ju na plece, zdvihol Harryho tašku a urobil to isté. Potom sa premiestnil k Harrymu.

Niekoľko minút pozoroval mierumilovne spiaceho chlapca, než ho zdvihol na ruky. "Netreba ho predsa budiť," pomyslel si. Nebol veľmi sťastný, keď zaznamenal, aký je Harry ľahký. Žiadne dieťa by nemalo byť takto podvyživené. Po tom, čo rýchlo prebehol očami po okolí ich campu a zistil, že má všetko sa na cestu. Nevedel presne, kam zamieri, ale vedel, že to bude poriadne ďaleko odtiaľto. Vedel, že musia zničiť Artefakt, ktorý mu teraz bezpečne priliehal k hrudi. Inštinktívne sa začal obzerať po otvorenom priestranstve. Vedel, že proces zničenia Artefaktu nebude nič príjemné. Už len sila, ktorá z neho vyžarovala ho donútila zvažovať možnosť vyčarovania ochranného štítu počas deštrukcie a prial si aj to, aby boli s Harrym veľmi veľmi ďaleko. Zavrhnúc všetký myšlienky schádzal Severus z hory, podvedome mieriac smerom, ktorým prišli. Späť k Deliverance a dedinke preplnenej nič netušiacimi dedinčanmi. To si ale neuvedomil, kto ich to vlastne prenasledoval. Všetky jeho myšlienky sa momentálne upínali na Jeba. Náhle si nebol až taký istý, že bol ten starý blázon stále priviazaný k stromu. Dialo sa tu niečo čudné.

Jeb potichu nasledoval troch mužov, veľmi sa snažiac o to, aby si ho nevšimli. S pribúdajúcim snehom to bolo čím ďalej tým ťažšie, keďže sa mu stláčal pod nohami. V strede lesa bola teraz hrozná zima a on sa začal triasť, pretože so sebou nemal primerané oblečenie. Nevedel, čo sa stalo s jeho vecami, vedel iba to, že keď sa vrátil na miesto, kde pred dvomi dňami postavili camp, jeho veci tam už neboli. Stále chcel toho chlapca roztrhať na márne kúsky, no to muselo teraz počkať. Najprv sa musel vysporiadať s tým blbým triom, ktoré bolo pred ním. "No vážne, kto také niečo nosí?" pomyslel si, keď hľadel na čierne habity a biele masky.

Pomaly sa ku svojim obetiam priblížil a vytiahol prútik. Mal nápad ako sa ich zbaviť a momentálne boli na perfektnom mieste na jeho prevedenie. Keď sa smrťožrúti neustále blížili k miestu pokrytému listím, Jeb spustil svoj plán.

"Pekný podvečer," povedal, keď vystúpil spoza stromu, desať metrov od mužov.

"Kto dopekla si?" spýtal sa najvyšší.

"Iba tunajší sprievodca," odvetil a trochu ustúpil. "Hľadáte niekoho?" spýtal sa vedúcim hlasom.

"Možno," odpovedal vodca skupinky. "Videl si tu niekoho?"

"V podstate áno, áno videl," povedal Jeb.

"A plánuješ nám povedať, kde sú?" hrozivo sa spýtal ten najvyšší.

"Možno," odvetil Jeb a znovu o trochu ustúpil. "Čo z toho budem mať?"

"Ach, neviem, svoj život?" vyprskol vodca a výhražne k nemu pristúpil a jeho dvaja spoločníci spravili to isté.

"Toto nie je spôsob, ako sa oslovujú starší, synak," zasyčal Jeb, zatiaľ čo cielene poodstúpil ďalšie dva kroky.

"Bojíš sa starec?" spýtal sa ten malý, tučný. Jeb takmer videl jeho úškrn, ktorý skrýval za maskou a takmer ho na mieste preklial. Ale čo nalsedovalo hneď potom bolo oveľa lepšie.

"Už sa trasiem, tučniak. Čo s tým spravíš?" vyprskol, otočil sa a začal bežať. Keď bol od nich asi desať metrov, počul ich výkriky. Keď sa otočil, všimol si, že sú v úzkych.

"Zasekli sme sa, čo?" spýtal sa s dravým úškrnom. "Nezáhravajte sa so sprievodcami, lebo by vás to mohlo zabiť!" zakričal a pokojne od nich odkráčal. Keď počul ich posledné ztlmené výkriky, pousmial sa. Vbehli rovno do toho nešťastného bahna. Teraz sa musí zbaviť už len toho bastarda s faganom, pomstiť sa za všetko, čo mu urobili.

Harry sa prebudil a zistil, že je v profesorovom náručí. "To je fakt divné," pomyslel si, ale bol príliš unavený na to, aby sa začal sťažovať. Náhle si však spomenul na Aedenovo varovanie. Vedel, že Artefakt ešte nebol zničený a musel Snapovi povedať to, čo mu povedal had pri ich odchode.

"Pane?" spýtal sa potichu aby profesora nevystrašil.

"Áno, Harry?" odvetil otázkou Severus.

"Aeden mi povedal, že musíme Artefakt zničiť čo najskôr a pravdepodobne sme už prekročili čas, v ktorý dúfal. Povedal tiež, že by sme ho mali zničiť na otvorenom priestranstve," povedal a uvedomil si, že ho Snape ešte stále nezložil. Nebol zvyknutí na to, aby sa oňho ľudia starali a aj držanie bolo naňho trochu priveľa. Toto všetko mu bolo úplne neznáme.

"Toľko som si domyslel, Harry. Niekoľko míľ odtiaľto je veľká lúka. Keď som bol malý, Deliverance ma tam raz zobrala. Ak to bude nutné, môžeme Artefakt zhodiť z útesu a potom utekať ako o život," povedal, "ale to iba vtedy, ak sa nebude dať urobiť nič iné."

Harry sa zasmial. Predstavoval si Snapa v behu o život. Bolo to celkom zábavné.

"Sklapni, Harry," vyprskol Snape, no v jeho hlase nebol ani náznak vyhrážky.

"Áno, pane," odvetil Harry. "Uhm, mohli by ste ma zložiť na zem?" spýtal sa cítiac sa trápne.

Snape zastavil. Bol prekvapený, že chlapca nezložil hneď, keď sa prebudil. "Začína ti na ňom záležať," zašepkal mu vnútorný hlas. Rýchlo ho ale odtlačil preč a rýchlo Harryho postavil. Zdalo sa, že trochu prirýchlo, pretože hneď, ako ho Severus položil, Harry sa zakymácal. Severus mu okamžite položil ruku na rameno, čím mu dodal stability. "Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa.

"Iba trochu roztrasený," odvetil Harry, keď znovu získal rovnováhu. Stále sa cítil hrozne, ale aspoň už nemal tak vysokú horúčku. Snape zjavne poznal rastliny tak dobre ako elixíry.

"Ak si si istý..." povedal Severus a Harry prikývol. Snape sa uškrnul a odkráčal, čím prinútil Harryho vydať sa za ním a dobehnúť ho. Harry tak o niekoľko minút urobil, zatiaľ čo sa snažil ignorovať svoju únavu, ktorá mu pripadala zvláštna, keďže sa len pred chvíľou zobudil.

Prispôsobil sa Severusovmu kroku a začal premýšľať o tom, čo s ním bude, keď Artefakt zničia, čo bude pravdepodobne už onedlho. Bude sa musieť vrátiť k Dursleyovcom? Alebo zostane v Rokforte až do začiatku nového školského roku? Na návrat k Dursleyovcom nechcel ani pomyslieť. Náhle sa mu v mysli vynorila spomienka na prístenok pod schodami a Harry sa prudko striasol.

Severus si to všimol. "Je ti zima?" spýtal sa aj keď vedel, že v tom to pravdepodobne nebude.

"Nie, pane," odvetil Harry bez premyslenia a vzápätí si zaklial.

"Tak prečo sa potom trasieš?" spýtal sa Snape.

Harry si povzdychol. Keďže to už nemohol zvrhnúť na zimu, rozhodol sa, že mu povie čiastočnú pravdu.

"Iba som premýšľal," odvetil, dúfajúc, že to Snape nechá pri tom a nebude ho tlačiť do obšírnejšej odpovede. No to sa nestalo.

"O čom?"

"O rôznych veciach," odpovedal v snahe vyhnúť sa priamej odpovedi.

"O rôznych veciach," zopakoval Snape s nadvihnutým obočím. "A mohol by si mi objasniť tie "veci", o ktorých hovoríš?"

"No tak dobre...Iba som chcel vedieť, čo sa so mnou stane po tom, čo zničíme Artefakt," povedal a pokračoval v ceste, čím predbehol Snapa.

"Aha," odvetil Severus a z jeho výrazu bolo jasné, že takúto odpoveď nečakal. Ale napokon, dávalo to zmysel. Uvedomil si, že chlapec musel rozmýšľať o svojich príbuzných. Vtedy si všimol, že ho Harry predbehol a predĺžil krok. "Čo myslíš, že sa stane, keď dokončíme našu úlohu?"

Harry nečakal, že sa ho na to Snape spýta. Vlastne vôbec nečakal, že mu Snape odpovie.

"Predpokladal som, že sa vrátim k príbuzným," pomaly odvetil, dúfajúc, že ho profesor opraví a navrhne mu niečo iné.

"Premýšľajte znovu, pán Potter," odvetil Snape chladne. "O tomto sme už hovorili, Harry. Daj na moje slová. Už sa tam nikdy nevrátiš."

Harry potichu kráčal ďalej. Popravde na ich rozhovor z predošlej noci celkom zabudol. Profesor mu sľúbil, že sa porozpráva s Dumbledorom.

"Zabudol som, že sme o tom hovorili, pane. Verím vám, ale kde zostanem? V Rokforte?" spýtal sa.

"Nie som prekvapený, že si na to zabudol, Harry. Minulú noc si bol chorý. A k tomu, kde zostaneš, pravdepodobne v Rokforte. Ale to sa ešte uvidí," odvetil Severus.

"Dobre," prehlásil Harry, kým sa mu v hlave začali vynárať tie najhoršie scenáre. Jedným z nich bol sirotinec. Nevedel si predstaviť, že by mal v jednom bývať.

"Už by to nemalo byť ďaleko," povedal Snape, čím účinne zmenil tému. Aj on mal na mysli niekoľko možností ohľadne Harryho pobytu, ale chlapcovi o nich ešte hovoriť nechcel.

"Máte na mysli tú lúku, o ktorej ste hovorili?" povzdychol si Harry, unavený z toľkého chodenia.

"Áno, malo by to byť tam za tým kopcom," ukázal Snape.

"Skvelé," utrúsil Harry, prajúc si, aby to už mali za sebou a on si mohol sadnúť a oddychovať.

Prešli ešte niekoľko stoviek metrov, kým Harry konečne lúku uvidel. Bola celkom veľká, čo bude pri ničení Artefaktu iba dobré. Zamýšľal sa nad tým, ako ho vlastne zničia. Lúka sa rozprestierala niekoľko kilometrov a na vzdialenejšom konci sa pravdepodobne končila útesom nad riekou. Predpokladal, že to bol ten útes, ktorý spomenul Severus.

Severus mieril smerom do stredu lúky, keď náhle Harryho zastavil. "Urobíme to tu," povedal. Opatrne vybral Artefakt z vrecúška a položil ho na zem medzi nich.

"Tak teda, vyber si prútik a akonáhle ukončím zaklínadlo, vyčaruj okolo Artefaktu štít, dobre?" spýtal sa. Harry mu prikývol a okamžite si vybral prútik. "Takže, keď skončíme, musíme sa odtiaľto dostať čo najďalej, pretože aj so štítom to bude dosť veľký výbuch."

"Dobre, pane," povedal a trpezlivo aj keď nervózne čakal, kým Snape kúzlil. Všimol si, že na Severusovom čele sa začal ligotať pot a Harry si vedel predstaviť, ako muselo byť to zaklínadlo vyčerpávajúce. Hneď ako skončil, vyčaroval Harry štít.

"Bež!" zakričal Severus, keď schmatol Harryho za ruku a ťahal ho za sebou.

Harry bežal tak rýchlo, ako len mohol, ale na profesora skrátka nemal. Vedel, že sa musia rýchlo dostať preč, ale naozaj, bol to až také nutné?

Snape si uvedomil, že ťahal Harryho za sebou a chcel ho zdvihnúť do náručia, ale nikdy nedostal príležitosť. Videl ako sa štít okolo Artefaktu naustále zväčšoval a uchvátene to sledoval. Keď si však všimol, že ešte stále nie sú v bezpečí stromov, zdvihol Harryho bez okolkov na ruky a šialene sa vrhol do kríkov, hlavou napred, práve vo chvíli, keď Artefakt explodoval.

Harry zakričal a priložil si ruky na uši, keď ho profesor hodil do kríkov. Bol viac ako šokovaný, keď ho Snape prikryl svojím telom a umiestnil svoje ruky okolo Harryho hlavy.

Keď do nich narazila tlaková vlna, takmer ich vyhodila do vzduchu. Harry cítil neuveritelné teplo, ktoré sálalo z výbuchu, ale nebolo mu nepríjemné. Všimol si, že Snape mal v ruke prútik a predpokladal, že okolo nich vyčaroval ešte jeden štít. A potom to celé prestalo. Harry vzhliadol a nebol prekvapený, keď si všimol, že sneh okolo nich bol roztopený a väčšina stromov vyzerala, akoby horelo. Cítil ako sa Snape postavil a chytil ho za ruku, za ktorú ho následne vytiahol na nohy.

Harry sa rozhliadol po lúke a očakával, že v zemi uvidí malý kráter, ale všetko čo videl bola zhorená tráva. No Artefakt bol zničený a ich misia sa skončila. Harry sa chcel otočiť, keď zacítil na svojom ramene ruku.

"Poďme odtiaľto preč, pán Potter. Mám pocit, že nás moja sesternica už netrpezlivo očakáva. Hlavne ak videla výbuch, ktorý tu práve nastal," povedal a pozbieral ich batožinu, ktorú niekedy počas behu odhodil.

"Dobre," povedal Harry uľavene. Nemohol sa dočkať, kým sa vrátia k Del a on si dá teplý kúpeľ. Zohol sa, aby si zdvihol vak a potom aby si zaviazal šnúrky, na ktorých sa pri behu takmer potkol. Bol takmer hotový, keď si neďaleko od seba všimol topánky. Keď vzhliadol, stuhol. Jeho žiarivo zelené oči sa v strachu rozšírili. Harry sa snažil cúvať, keď ho Jeb hrubo schmatol za plece a pritiahol si ho k sebe.

Severus zbieral oblečenie, ktoré sa mu rozsypalo všade naokolo. Keď zdvihol posledný kus, čierne tričko, hodil ho do vaku. Keď si ho prehodil cez plece, začul Harryho vystrašený výkrik.

"Harry!" zreval Severus a rozbehol sa v smere odkiaľ ho počul kričať. Keď ho konečne našiel, nemohol uveriť tomu čo videl. Keď uvidel strach a bolesť v Harryho očiach, mal Severus nutkanie roztrhať toho muža na márne kúsky.

"Mal si ma zabiť, keď si mal príležitosť," vyprskol Jeb a zaryl prsty, do Harryho chudých rúk. Snape videl, že chlapec bojoval sám zo sebou aby nedal najavo svoju bolesť, čo by Jeba neuveriteľne potešilo. Ale v jeho očiach to bolo aj tak vidieť. Nabudúce, keď sa k tomu mužovi dostane, nebude žiadne priväzovanie na strom, rovno ho zabije.

"Pusti ho!" rozkázal Snape s ohňom v čiernych hlbinách svojich očí.

"Nie," zasyčal Jeb. "Ty si zničil Artefakt, ktorý som potreboval. Mal si ho iba získať a potom by som ti ho zobral. Nemal si ho zničiť!" zreval Jeb a ešte viac sa zaryl do Harryho ruky.

Severus mal pocit, že počul chlapca zakňučať od bolesti a chystal sa muža zakliať tak, že by sa už nikdy naspäť nezložil, keď Jeb prehovoril.

"Ty si zobral niečo cenné mne, teraz ti ja zoberiem niečo, no možno nie až tak cenné, ale niečo, na čom ti aspoň trochu záleži," zasyčal. Jeb potom urobil niečo, čo prinútilo Harryho bolestivo zrevať, ale Severus nevidel čo. V tom sa k nim rozbehol.

"Severus!" zakričal Harry. A potom aj s Jebom zmizli.

Severus sa v šoku pozeral na miesto, na ktorom pred chvíľou stáli, než si uvedomil, čo sa stalo. Museli sa odmiestniť. Ten bastard mal jeho Harryho.

"Nie," zašepkal strápene.


	13. Búda

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola trinásta: Búda

Keď sa Jeb objavil rovno pred ním, Harry bol šokovaný. Práve si v duchu hovoril "čo to do pekla.." keď sa Jebovi podarilo odmiestniť sa na ostrove, o ktorom si myslel, že sa na ňom premiestňovať nedá. Teraz bol už iba zmätený. Asi pred tromi hodinami mu Jeb kruto zviazal ruky a priviazal ich k nejakej trubke v nejakej posranej búde. V podstate bol dosť znudený, ale v kútiku jeho mysle pretrvával strach, čakajúc na to, aby prepukol v celej svojej sile.

Svojho únoscu nevidel odkedy ho hodil do tohto pekla. Zápästia ho pálili a bol si celkom istý, že cítil, ako mu z nich dolu po rukách steká krv. Ruky mal zviazané za chrbtom, pevne pripevnené k trubke. Veľa krát sa snažil vymaniť si ruky z pút, ale vôbec mu to nešlo. Takže tam sedel a čakal, kedy sa ten psycháč vráti späť.

Aby mu prešiel čas rýchlejšie, začal snívať. Predstavoval si, ako Severus reagoval, keď tak náhle zmizol. Alebo aspoň ako dúfal, že Severus reagoval. Harry dúfal, že prinajmenšom mal oňho strach a prinajlepšom ho hľadal, aj keď len preto, aby ho riaditeľ nezabil, ak Harry umrie. Toto nebola tá najšťastnejšia myšlienka, s akou mohol prijsť, takže zmenil smer a vydal sa po iných nápadoch. Zamýšľal sa nad tým, kde je profesor práve teraz. Hľadal ho? Rozmýšľal nad spôsobmi, ako sa toho psycháča zbaviť? Čo ak premýšľal nad rôznymi hroznými vecami, ktoré mu mohol teraz Jeb robiť? Trápilo by ho to? A vtedy si Harry náhle pomyslel, že áno, možno áno.

Keby sme povedali, že bol Snape naštvaný, bolo by to slabé slovo. Bol doslova rozzúrený a vymýšľal rôzne spôsoby, ako toho starého bastarda zabiť tak, aby to vyzeralo ako nehoda.

"Ak skriví Harrymu na hlave čo len jeden vlások na hlave, odtrhnem mu tú jeho a prestrčím mu ju zadkom," precedil cez zuby, keďže okolo nebol nik, kto by ho počul. Náhlil sa k Deliverance, pretože dúfal, že ona by mohla vedieť, kde by Jeb Harryho držal. Ak to bude niekto vedieť, je to ona. Musel zistiť, kde Harry je a to rýchlo. Uvedomil si, že sa strachuje o Harryho bezpečnosť a o to, čo by s ním mohol Jeb robiť práve teraz. Začal si uvedomovať, že mu na Harrym záleží, aj keď by si to nahlas nikdy nepriznal sebe a ani nikomu inému. Ale keď Harryho nájde, nedovolí aby sa mu ešte niečo stalo. Aj keby si ho mal k sebe pripútať. Už nikdy ho nespustí z očí. Aj keď ani to mu dnes veľmi nepomohlo. Veď Severus pozoroval, ako bol od neho Harry násline odtrhnutý a nemohol s tým nič urobiť.

"Hlúpy sráč," povedal si, dúfajúc, že sa mu podarí na Jeba, toho parchanta, niekde naraziť a bude ho môcť roztrhať na márne kúsky.

Aby nemusel myslieť na toho parchanta, snažil sa myslieť na Harryho, ale nič tým nedosiahol, iba to, že bol na Jeba ešte naštvanejší. Obrázok Harryho, ako sedí vedľa jazierka spred niekoľkých dní, modriny zohyzďujúce jeho telo ho prinútili striasť sa. Ak nájde Harryho v podobnom stave...

Potom myslel na Deliverance a ako ju zabije za to, že s nimi poslala toho starého, paranoidného a v prvom rade krutého parchanta.

Harry sa znovu snažil bojovať s povarazmi zväzujúcimi jeho ruky, ale zistil, že to bolí príliš na to, aby to skúšal ďalej. Bol vyčerpaný. Keď však počul, ako sa neďaleké dvere otvorili, strach z kútiku jeho mysle sa predral na povrch. Uvedomil si, že je v izbe, ktorá ale nebola vôbec zariadená, teda pokiaľ nenazvete tyč zariadením. Spoločnosť mu robilo aj niekoľko priateľských pavúkov, ale keď zobral do úvahy to, že kedykoľvek sa priblížili tak ich zašľapol, zdalo sa, že už by mohli vedieť, že sa k nemu nemajú približovať. Tie blbé pavúky páchali samovraždy. "Smrť nohou," pomyslel si a takmer sa nahlas zasmial. Smiech ho však prešiel, keď sa dvere vedúce do izby s rachotom otvorili.

Teraz v ňom strach prepukol úplne naplno. Necchel nič viac, ako zmeniť sa na jednu z tyčí, ale nemyslel si, že to bolo možné. A ak by to predsa len bolo, dúfal, že sa tak stane počas najbližších dvoch sekúnd. Nestalo sa tak.

"Ahoj, maličký," zavrčal Jeb, keď naplno vkročil do izby. "Užívaš si to tu?" spýtal sa.

"Och áno," pomyslel si Harry, "je to tu ako v prvotriednej krčme." No nahlas povedal: "Čo chcete?" ako to najmúdrejšie, čo kedy vyslovil. Harry si všimol čierneho psa, ktorý stál v chodbičke za mužom, ale jediným pohybom ho Jeb odkopol, čím ho poslal do vedľajšej izby.

Jeb sa kruto uškrnul. "Och, iba spôsobiť ti neuveriteľnú bolesť. Ale uvidíme," dodal hystericky sa smejúc.

Harry sa vážne zamýšľal nad tým, či tú frázu čítal Jeb niekde v knihe, pretože to nebol spôsob, akým sa normálne vyjadroval. Ale keď skutočne pochopil ich význam, stiahol sa od svojho únoscu k tyči. Prial si, aby ho dokázal silou vôle premistniť, veď bol čarodejník, ale vedel, že nemá toľko sily na to aby to urobil, čo bolo zlé, pretože na niečo prísť musel. Pridlhé zostávanie v rukách tohto maniaka mohlo byť zdraviu nebezpečné.

Severus prekročil cez prah bráničky vedúcej na Deliverancin dvor a vystúpal predné schody v rekordnom čase. Možnože rozbitie okna v dverách by bolo priveľa, ale teraz mal určite náladu tak učiniť.

Videl ako Del prišla do obývačky a z jej tváre sršala podráždenosť, ale aj trochu strachu. Cítil sa trochu zle za to, že ju v podstate nepriamo prinútil cítiť tu druhú emóciu, ale tento pocit rýchlo opadol, keď si spomenul, kto Harryho uniesol. Cítil sa však ešte horšie, keď pohľad úplného znepokojenia preletel cez jej tvár, keď si všimla, kto stojí za dverami.

"Severus?" zvolala a rýchlo prešla cez obývačku do haly, kde otvorila dvere takou silou, že bol Severus prekvapený, že sa nerozbilo sklo. "Čo sa deje? Kde je Harry?" spýtala sa.

"Nepovedala si mi, že je ten muž je úplný šialenec, Del!" zreval, keď už nebol schopný kontrolovať svoj strach a hnev.

"Čo?" spýtala sa, viditeľne zmätená.

"Jeb, ten sprievodca, čo si s nami poslala, je šialený," povedal, snažiac sa uchovať pokoj. "Zranil Harryho, Ubložoval mu, ale ja som si to nevšimol," pripustil. "Keď som to zistil, postaral som sa oň, aspoň som si to myslel. Nejako sa dostal z mojej pasce a ten prekliaty bastard Harryho uniesol," povzdychol si a pretrel si rukou oči, akoby na jeho ramenách spočívala váha celého sveta.

Severus vzhliadol a všimol si, že neňho Deliverance hľadí, napoly vystrašená, napoly zničená. "Myslíš si, že by som ho s vami poslala, keby som vedela, že ublíži Harrymu?" obvinila ho a z jej očí vytriskli slzy.

Severus sa svojej sesternici prizrel, s vinou v očiach. "Tak som to nemyslel. Teda áno myslel, ale teraz si to nemyslím. Bol som iba naštvaný. Nemôžem uveriť, že som to dovoili," precedil.

"Tak seba z toho neobviňuj. Neobiňuj z toho nikoho, iba ak Jeba Corwina, on je ten, kto to celé spôsobil a to nepoprieš," pritlačila naňho.

"Corwin?" spýtal sa. Bolo divné, konečne vedieť priezvisko muža, ktorého doteraz poznal iba ako Jeba, alebo sprievodcu, alebo ako ho teraz pomerne často volal, parchanta.

"Áno, to je jeho meno. Poď dnu, môžeme sa prozprávať o tom, čo urobíme," povedala a vošla dnu.

"Tu nie je o čom veľmi hovoriť," odvetil. "Nájdem ho, zoberiem si svojho chlapca a zabijem Corwina," povedal s takou istotou, že Del vedela, že to myslí naozaj vážne. Bol prekvapený, keď uvidel ako nadvihla obočia a na jej tvári sa usadil úškrn.

"Čo je?" vyštekol.

"Tvojho chlapca?" spýtala sa, vôbec neskrývajúc svoj úsmev.

"Čo?" zopakoval a na jeho tvári sa objavil výraz úplneho zmätku.

"Práve si povedal, že si ideš zobrať svojho chlapca," povedala mu.

Severus zbledol, pravdepodobne po prvýkrát v živote a nevedel, čo na to povedať. "To som nepovedal," prehlásil.

"Ale jasné, že si to povedal," povedala. "Záleží ti na ňom, to nepoprieš."

Severus nepovedal nič, ale dlho a tuho premýšľal asi dve sekundy, kým si uvedomil, že má pravdu. Vedel, že sa to deje, ale keď mu to potvrdil niekto iný a to ešte k tomu, že to on povedal bolo trochu znepokojujúce.

"Môžme sa o tomto porozprávať neskôr?" vyprskol, znovu hnevlivo. "Musíme ho nájsť. Nechcem si ani predstaviť, čo mu ten parchant práve teraz robí," a už len pri tejto myšlienke zbledol.

Videl tu drastickú zmenu v postavení svojej sesternice a vedel, že sa prepla do strategického mysliaceho módu inak známeho ako: Nájsť Harryho, Zabiť Jeba.

"Dobre, ale daj mi chvíľku. Potrebujem premýšľať," povedala, rýchlo vošla do domu a nezastavila sa, až kým neprišla ku svojej obľúbenej stoličke. Usadila sa na ňu a naďalej svojho bratranca v hlbokom zamyslení ignorovala.

Severus to všetko užasnuto pozoroval. Bol dosť smiešne vidieť to, ale situácia, ktorá tomuto predchádzala nebola smiešna ani náhodou. So zadržaným dychom čakal, kým Del dospeje k nejakému rozhodnutiu, alebo aspoň dostane nápad. Vždy mala skvelé nápady.

Netrvalo to dlho. Predtým než vedel, čo robí, vyskočila staršia žena zo stoličky a doslova vyletela hore schodmi. "Mám nápad," zakričala naspäť a Snape sa iba usmial.

Začínal si uvedomovať, že spojenie s tyčou za ním nebol ten najlepší nápad. Ale momentálne sa nemal kam uhnúť a Jeb sa neustále približoval s tým divným svitom v očiach, ktorý harry tak nenávidel.

Čím bližšie sa Jeb dostal, tým viac Harry panikáril. Nevedel, ako sa z tejto situácie dostať. "Kde je Snape, dopekla?" spýtal sa sám seba, vediac, že táto otázka zostane nezodpovedaná. Harry iba dúfal, že už bol na ceste.

Jeb pristúpil až tesne k Harrymu a vyvýšil sa presne nad neho. Keď sa ruka staršieho muža pohla smerom k nemu a on ho schmatol za rameno, kde ju potom nechal ležať, Harry sebou mykol. Snažil sa vyhýbať aj takémuto malému dotyku. Harry si hrozne prial, aby ho už pustil. Ale mužova ruka stisla jeho rameno takou silou, až mal Harry pocit, že mu ho zlomil, tak hrozne to bolelo.

Harry to už nemohol ďalej zniesť a vykopol. Jeb zavyl od bolesti, odskočil od chlapca a držal sa za píšťalu.

"Minul som genitálie," pomyslel si Harry, pretože to bolo to miesto, kam mieril. Harry sa snažil uhnúť sa Jebovi, ktorý sa medzitým spamätal a naklonil sa k nemu. Ale nemal kam ujsť. Vôbec to nečakal, no ochvíľu ho Jeb násilne udrel do tváre. Týmto pohybom mu hlava pristála na tyči a Harry mal pocit, že už viac neznesie. Cítil, ako mu niečo vyteká z kútika úst a vedel, že krváca. Harry sa pomaly zviezol k tyči, pretože sa už nevládal udržat a prepadol sa do sladkého bezvedomia. Bol už úplne mimo, keď k nemu Jeb znovu pristúpil .

Severusova trpezlivosť sa neustále stenčovala. Nevedel, čo presne Del robila, ale nemyslel si, že by jej to malo trvať tak zatracene dlho.

"Del, už je to desať minút!" zreval. "Čo to tam dopekla vystrájaš?"

Prešiel iba moment, kým k nemu doľahla sarkactická odpoveď. "Tancujem breakdance, čo iné si si myslel, že robím?" zakričala.

Severusovi chvíľku trvalo, kým si to predstavil a potom sa napriek zúfalej sitácii naplno rozosmial. Potom znovu zvážnel. "Naozaj, čo tam toľko robíš? Strácame čas, keď tu len tak sotjíme a nič nerobíme," zvolal netrpezlivo naspäť.

"Dobre, dobre už idem," povedala a rýchlo zišla dolu po schodoch.

"Čo je to?" spýtal sa, keď si všimol zrolovaný pergamen v jej náručí. "To je to, čo ti trvalo tak dlho? hľadala si papier?" spýtal sa kúsavo.

"Áno, Severus, celý čas hore som hľadala tento papier. A kým som tam bola, pomyslela som si, že napíšem krátky príbeh. Je to mapa, idiot," vyprskla naspäť.

Severus mal na jazyku ďalšiu sarkasticku odpoveď, ktorá však nikdy neuzrela svetlo sveta, pretože ju zastavilo príkre "Sklapni," od Deliverance.

"Je to mapa celého ostrova. Sú na nej zaznačené tajné priechody a iné fajnové vecičky. Tiež sú na nej zakreslené všetky domy a skrýše. Ak mám pravdu a ja verím, že mám, tak ten parchant drží _tvojho_ Harryho," nemohla si to odpustiť Deliverance, "v tomto malom dome," uzavrela.

"Malom dome? To je chyže. Nie nie je to ani chyže to je búda," ukázal na obrázok zobrazený na pergamene, ktorý vyzeral akoby mal niekoľko stoviek rokov. Obrázok stál na papieri akoby 3-D. Všimol si, že keď položila Del prst naurčité miesto na pergamene, toto miesto sa zhmotnilo nad pergamenom. Nebolo to ako záškodnícka mapa, ktorá ukazovala umiestnenie každej osoby na Rokfortskom pozemku ale bola taktiež užitočná. "A prečo si myslíš, že Corwin skrýva Harryho presne tam?" spýtal sa jej s nadvihnutým obočím.

"Videla som ho obšmietať sa okolo už nespočetne veľa krát. On samozrejme nevedel, že som tam bola, ale ja som ho videla a to mi stačí. Je to skryté, keďže sú na zemi pokryté lístím a paličkami. Ale ja viem celkom presne, kde to je a mapa nám pomôže. Takže ideme?" spýtala sa a ukázala smerom k dverám.

"Poďme," odvetil Severus.

Rýchlo opustili Delin dom a vydali sa smerom k búde.

Harry otvoril oči, no vzápätí ich okamžite zatvoril. Svetlo prichádzajúce z jedného okna bolo takme rneznesiteľné. Snažil sa posadiť sa, ale zasyčal od bolesti. Harry si uvedomil, jeho bolesť bola zapríčinená Jebom a že ho musel zraniť ešte viac po tom ako odpadol, pretože pohnúť čo len prstom mu momentálne pripadalo takme nemožné.

Škrípajúc zubami proti bolesti, skúsil sa Harry posadiť a keď sa mu to podarilo, poobzeral sa okolo seba. Zistil, že nebol v bezvedomí dlho, možno niekoľko hodín , pretože tiene na stene sa pohli iba minimálne. V tejto novej pozícií sa snažil po prvýkrát vykuknúť z okna, keď si uvedomil, že vonku nie je nič iba prázdnota. Bolo tam úplne temno, až na slnečný svit, ktorý prechádzal skrz.

"Ten šialenec musel začarovať okná tak, aby to vyzeralo, že cez ne prúdi slnečný svit," zamrmlal si a snažil sa nemyslieť na to, ako veľmi tento jednoduchý čin bolel.

Ďalšia myšlienka, ktorá si prvŕtala cestu do jeho ubolenej mysle bola, že musí byť pod zemou, ak boli potrebné kúzla na to, aby sa do miestnosti dostalo svetlo.

"Skvelé," pomyslel si zúfalo. Nemyslel si totiž, že bude Severus schopný nájsť ho pod zemou.

Keď si položil na plece, aby sa mohol pozrieť aj dolu, prijal svoj osud. Bude musieť čakať, kým ho niekto zachráni, alebo ho ten psycháč z vedľajšej izby zabije. A mohol si dokonca vybrať.

Netrvalo dlho, kým sa dvere znovu otvorili, tentokrát však iba trochu. Harry sa otočil smerom ku dverám, zamýšľajúc sa nad tým, čo ten muž zase robil. Preto bol úplne prekvapený, keď do izby vošiel pes.

"Čo to dopekla má znamenať?" pomyslel si, ale potom si uvedomil, že to bol ten šialený Rotweiler, na ktorého so Severusom natrafili, keď sa po prvý krát stretli s ich "sprievodcom". Potom si spomenul na psa, ktorého videl tesne potom, ako sem za ním vošiel Jeb. Musel to byť jeden a ten istý.

Harry sa znovu snažil uhnúť, ale namiesto toho sa znovu udrel do tyče. Začínal tu hnusnú vec nenávidieť.

"Čo odo mňa chceš?" roztrasene sa spýtal. Jedinou odpoveďou mu však bolo zavrčanie od divého psa.

"Pekný psík," povedal znenazdania a potom si pripadal ako idiot. "Nad čím to premýšľaš?" spýtal sa sám seba. "Choď preč!" zakričal po čom si znovu pripadal ako idiot. "Och, áno Harry, nadávaj šialenému psovi a možno sa zmeníš na psiu potravu ešte pred tým, ako ťa niekto zachráni. To je skvelý nápad, ty debo," káral sa.

Ale pes sa k nemu naďalej iba približoval a Harry si prial, aby mohol zmiznúť. Mal z toho psa horzný strach. Vedel, že by mu nemal svoj strach ukázať, alebo to aspoň povedal jeho bratranec, keď raz cestou zo školy narazili na jedného rozzúreného psa. A ono to naozaj fungovalo, pes okolo nich prešiel, no keď Dudley zreval niečo nezrozumiteľné, začal ten pes nahánňať Harryho. Takže sa rozhodol dať na radu bratranca a neukázať psovi ako veľmi sa ho bojí. Pes sa však naďalej približoval.

"Čo chceš?" takmer zašepkal Harry, pretože nechcel psa akýmkoľvek spôsobom vyprovokovať k útoku. Nervózne pozoroval, ako pes prešiel až k nemu a sadol si mu po pravici, schúlil sa a položil si hlavu do jeho lona.

"Toto je fakt divné," pomyslel si. Sedel až neprirodzene rovno, pretože sa odmietol pohnúť. Pomyslel si, že možno Jeb vytrénoval svojho psa tak, aby zaútočil v tej najneočakávanejšej chvíli. Mohlo sa to stať.

"Si si istá, že je to tu?" spýtal sa Severus snažiac sa udržať svoju podráždenosť na uzde. "Nevidím tu žiadne dvere skrýté v zemi."

Deliverance naňho zazrela. "Samozrejme, že je to tu. Ak by to tu nebolo, tak by som ti nepovedala "Zastaň, je to niekde tu"!" povedala rozladene. Ich obavy o chlapca a neustále kúsave poznámky si začali vyberať svoju daň.

"Fajn," vyprskol Severus a pokrečoval v kopaní to snehu, lístia a blata okolo.

"No, možno ak by si zo seba vydal troxhu viac snahy, Severus, mohlo by to ísť oveľa rýchlejšie," zasyčala.

"Snahy?!" zreval. "Čo myslíš, že tu celý čas robím, sedím na zadku?"

"Áno, Severus, to je rpesne to, čo hovorím," povedala sarkasticky Del.

"Nevyskakuj si na mňa, ženská!" zakričal a vykročil smerom k nej, no už po jednom kroku jej zmizol spred očí.

"Severus!" zakričala vystrašná jeho náhlym zmiznutím. "Si v poriadku?" spýtala sa. Vykročila vpred a opatrne sa priplížila ku kraju diery, do ktorej spadol jej bratranec.

"Hej som," odpovedal. "Myslím, že som v nejakej izbe," dodal.

"Našli sme to!" povedala bujaro. "Hovorila som ti, že je to niekde tu."

"Áno, hovorila," povedal. Ďalšiu vetu ale nikdy nevyslovil, pretože sa mu pri tvári mihla niečia päsť. Tesne sa jej vyhol a vzápätí sa ocitol v pästnom súboji, ktorý vyhrával. Toho muža zložil ani nie v troch úderoch.

"Deliverance, mohla by si trochu svetla?" spýtal sa, keďže v izbe nebolo takmer žiadne. Keď jeho sesternica vysvietila izbu prútikom, Severus sa sklonil k mužovi. "Kde je Harry?" vyprskol, zatiaľ čo z neho vyžeroval hnev. "Hovor, alebo ti sľubujem, že ťa zabijem." Aby mu ukázal, že nevtipkuje obkrútil ruku okolo mužovho krku. "Hovor!" zreval.

"Tam," vysúkal zo seba Corwin, ukazujúc na neďaleké dvere, ktoré boli momentálne trochu pootvorené. Bol si istý, že z tej izby pochádzala tá trocha svetla, ktorá sa v búde nachádzala.

"Dobre, teraz ťa možno nezabijem," povedal neskrývajúc svoj úmysel. Zdalo sa mu, že počul, ako sa Del potichu zasmiala.

"Dávaj naňho pozor dobre?" spýtal sa a nečakajúc na odpoveď zamieril ku dverám a jemne ich odtlačil. Nebol si istý, čo očakával že vnútri nájde, ale to čo uvidel rozhodne nečakal.

Po tom, co si Harry uz necitil nohy pod váhou psovej hlavy, začal ho podvedome hladkať. Nemal nič iné, čo by robil. Vtedy sa začal strachovať, čo sa stane, ak sa Jeb znovu vráti. Nemal veľmi rád, keď si z neho ľudia robili futbalovú loptu a hlava ho už teraz hrozne bolela. Pomyslel si, že ak toho muža uvidí ešte raz, hodí šabľu. Iba z pomyslenia naňho a na to, čo mu pravdepodobne robil mu prišlo zle. Vedel, že ten muž je šialený, ale on bol unavený, vystrašený a chorý z toho, že bol ešte stále priviazaný k tej tyči. Chcel ísť domov. To ho prinieslo späť k myšlienke, kam vlastne pôjde, keď toto celé skončí. Uvedomil si, že ešte aj keby mal ísť k Severusovi bolo lepšie ako niektoré iné možnosti.

"Tak poď, Severus, poď si ma zobrať," zamrmlal si. Presne v tom momente počul zvonku zvláštne zvuky. Pes v jeho lone zdvihol hlavu a zavrčal. Harry si do toho momentu neuvedomil, že ho hladkal no znovu s tým začal v snahe ukľudniť ho.  
"Ššš," povedal a prekvapujúco, pes si znovu zložil hlavu do jeho lona.  
V ďalšom mometne sa zdalo, akoby sa vo vedľajšej miestnosti niekto bil, potom všetko stíchlo. Počul hlasy, ale boli stlmené a on nevedel, čo hovorili.  
"Prosím, nech je to Severus," pomyslel si. Nemyslel si, že by to zvládol, keby to boli nejaký Jebovi divný priatelia. Ktovie, čo by sa mohlo stať.

Začal vystrašene hladkať psa, ktorý sa v jeho lone utíšil. Nevedel, či to bolo dobré alebo zlé znamenie. Potom tie hlasy náhle stíchli a on počul ako sa niekto priblížil ku dverám. Okamžite stuhol a keď tak urobil, pes vstal a obranne sa pred neho premiestnil. Harryho obočie sa prekvapene nadvihlo. "Ty ma ochraňuješ?" spýtal sa užasnuto.

Keď sa dvere otvorili dokorán, bol by Harry od šťastia vyskočil, keby ho nezadržiavali putá.

"Severus!"


	14. Neobyčajné oslobodenie

Tam, kam patrím

Kapitola štrnásta: Neobyčajné oslobodenie

Bolo evidentné, že keď zbadal Severus Rotweilera, ktorý stál pred ním a ochraňoval ho, bol šokovaný. Nevedel, či by sa mal obávať, alebo či by sa mu malo uľaviť. Vedel, že pes preňho nebezpečenstvo nepredstavoval, ale pre Severusa ho predstavoval určite.

Severus vošiel do izby veľmi pomaly a opatrne sa k nim priblížil. "Harry, si v poriadku?" spýtal sa tlmene.

"Áno," zašepkal Harry, keď natiahol svoje k tyči priviazané ruky, aby mohol psa znovu pohladkať, dúfajúc, že ho to ukľudní. Rotweiler sa konečne utíšil, keď si uvedomil, že chlapec z toho muža nemal strach. Znovu si ľahol s hlavou v chlapcovom lone, rád, že ho niekto hľadká.

Keď sa Severus znovu problížil, Harry si v jeho očiach všimol hnev a mykol sa. Nevedel prísť na to, čo vyviedol, aby sijeho hnev zaslúžil . "_Myslel si Severus, že toto je jeho chyba?_" spýtal sa sám seba. Potom si ale všimol, že v jeho očiach dominujeú obavy oňho a uvedomil si, že Severus nebol naštvaný naňho, ale na to, v akom stave ho našiel. Ak vyzeral tak ako sa cítil, nebol v tej najlepšej kondícii.

Stašrí muž si pred neho kľakol a poriadne sa mu prizrel. Na pravej strane jeho tváre sa formovala obrovská modrina, mal monokel a z jeho úst sa tiahla teraz už zaschnutá krv.

Severus povzdychol a snažil sa nedať najavo svoj zväčšujúci sa hnev. _Ten chlapec snáď nikdy nebude mať pokoj_, pomyslel si. Z vnútorného vrecka vytiahol nôž a natiahol sa k tyči, ku ktorej mal Harry priviazané ruky. Rotweiler to zjavne považoval za hrozbu, pretože okamžite znovu vyskočil na nohy a hrozivo na profesora elixírov zavrčal.

"Hej!" zakričal Harry, keďže už psa nemohol utíšiť hladkanám. "Upokoj sa! Sadni."

Pes spravil tak ako mu bolo prikázané a okamžite si sadol. "Je to v poriadku, iba chce rozrezať povrazy," dodal úľavne. Povrazy boli jedou z vecí, ktoré mu momentálne spôsobovali bolesť. Keď počul, ako profesor zhíkol, vedel, že si všimol v akom stave sú jeho zápästia. Profesor však nezostal iba pri zhíknutí, ale si aj zanadával. Keď už neboli jeho ruky zviazané, Harry si ich pomaly premiestnil dopredu, kým sa snažil aby si ich nikde nezranil ešte viac. Keď sám uvidel stav jeho zápästí, takmer vykríkol.

"_Au_," pomyslel si, keď uvidel mäso a krv.

"Toto ti vyliečim teraz, ostatné zranenia však budú musieť počkať, kým prídeme domov," povedal Severus a chytil Harryho za ruky. Rýchlo na ne nalial dezinfikačný prostriedok, ktorý na Harryho prekvapenie vôbec nepálil a zaviazal ich do studenej látky. "Tak, to by malo stačiť, kým sa vrátime a poriadne to doliečim," povedal.

Harry iba prikývol v súhlas. "Ako ste ma našli?" spýtal sa a jeho oči sa znovu rozšírili, keď si spomenul na svojho únoscu. "Kde je Jeb?" spýtal sa vystrašene.

"No, našiel som ťa s pomocou mojej sesternice," odvetil Severus.

"Del?" spýtal sa Harry trochu prekvapene.

"Áno, je tu a práve dohliada na Corwina."

"Corwin?" spýtal sa Harry do tretice.

Snape nadvihol obočie, no potom si spomenul, že Harry nevie priezvisko toho parchanta. "Áno, volá sa Jeb Corwin. Dúfajme, že to meno nebudeme už po dnešku musieť vysloviť. Najprv pôjdeme k Del a potom hneď ako sa budeš cítiť lepšie sa vrátime do Rokfortu," povedal.

Harry bol hrozne štastný, keď sa dozvedel, že pôjdu do Rokfortu tak skoro. "To je skvelé," vyhlásil.

"Poďme odtiaľto preč, dobre?" spýtal sa a ponúkol Harrymu ruku Severus.

Harry ruku prijal a Severus ho vytiahol na nohy. Predtým, než ho Severus pridržal za ramená sa Harry zakymácal.

"Si v poriadku?" spýtal sa Severus.

"Áno, iba mám tochu závrať," odvetil Harry a snažil sa ignorovať to, že Severus ho držal presne na tom mieste, kde mal modrinu z Jebovho želetného zovretia.

"Si si istý?"

"Áno, poďme," povedal Harry, viac než rád, že sa konečne dostane z tejto izby preč, keď obaja začuli výkrik prichádzajúci z obačného konca búdy.

"Del!" zreval Severus a potlačil Harryho smerom ku psovi. "Zostaň tu," prikázal a rozbehol sa za zvukmi.

Keď Severus otvoril dvere, uvítal ho hrozný pohľad. Corwin držal Del pred sebou ako štít a prútik mal pritisnutý na jej hrdlo.

"Odchádzam a beriem ju so sebou!" vyprskol a ťahal ženu za sebou k východu.

"Nie!" zakričal Severus vyťahujúc prútik.

"Ani na to nepomysli! Odhoď ten prútik, lebo ju zabijem!" zreval Jeb a zaryl prútik do Delinho krku ešte viac.

Severus zaváhal iba nachvíľku, kým si uvedomil, že nemá šancu. "V poriadku," zasyčal a odhodil prútik. Jeb si ho rýchlo privolal a prútik mu vletel rovno do otvorenej dlane. "Choď do vedľajšej izby!" prikázal a ukázal Snapovým prútikom na dvere.

Severus sa na Del zničene pozrel, no ona vyzerala pokojne. "Choď," naznačila mu. "Ochráň ho."

Predtým, než zaspätkoval do izby, vrhol zazrel ešte Severus na Jeba. Dvere sa za ním zavreli a zamkli.

"Dopekla!" zreval, keď sa zložil na zem. "Kurňa!" utrúsil naštvaný na to, ako mohol byť taký debil.

"Profesor?" spýtal sa hlas spoza neho.

"Čo?" zakričal frustrovane. Otočil sa a okamžite sa ukľudnil, keď pozrel do chlapcovej tváre. Vystrašil ho. _Lepšie si urobiť nemohol, ty debil_, nadával si v duchu.

"Čo sa stalo?" spýtal sa Harry. "A kde je Del?" spýtal sa Harry, ale znelo to viac ako príkaz než otázka. Severus sa naňho užasnuto pozrel, no hneď potom znovu zvážnel.

"Uniesol ju a my sme zavretí v tejto izbe," odvetil.

"Čože?!" zreval Harry. "Musíme sa odtiaľto dostať!"

"Upokoj sa," povedal Severus, zatiaľ čo skúšal dvere. Boli to dvere mohutné a Severus vedel, že dostať sa cez ne bolo nemožné. "Nejako sa von dostaneme." Iba musel prísť na to ako.

"Hej, chlapče, Corwin odtiaľto nevychádzal inak ako dverami, však?" spýtal sa Severus ale v kladnú odpoveď ani nedúfal.

Harry sa nad tým poriadne zamyslel, kým si uvedomil, že nie. "Nie, ten jediný krát čo sem prišiel vošiel dverami," povedal. "A odišiel tak isto, teda aspoň myslím," zamrlmal si popod noc. Keď Jeb z izby vychádzal bol tak trochu v bezvedomí.

"Čo myslíš tým _teda aspoň myslím_?" spýtal sa Severus, zatiaľ čo prechádzal v izbe z jednej strany na druhú.

Harry si pri tomto potichu zanadával. Nečakal, že ho bude Severus počuť. "Ja...ja...no..." vykoktal zo seba, keďže nevedel ako otázku zodpovedať bez toho aby profesora ešte viac naštval.

"Von s tým, Harry," povedal a sústreďoval na chlapca celú svoju pozornosť.

_"Budete sa hnevať,"_ pomyslel si. "No...viete, on uhm... bol som v bezvedomí." Tak, povedal to. Nebolo to až také hrozné.

Severus pocítil náhlu túžbu chlapca objať. _Hej, odkiaľ toto prišlo?_ spýtal sa šokovane sám seba. Namiesto toho položil ruku na jeho hlavu a rozstrapatil mu už tak neporiadne vlasy. "Takže môžem predpokladať, že do bezvedomia si upadol po tomto," povedal a ukázal na veľkú modrinu na Harryho líci.

"No, v podstate áno," povedal Harry, cítiac sa trápne. "Odpadol som, keď som narazil hlavou do tyče, čo bol výsledok toho, že ma udrel," povedal a potom sa snažil od toho odviesť reč. "Takže, ako sa odtiaľto dostaneme?"

Severus sa naňho bezmocne pozrel. "Neviem celkom presne," povedal. Harry si takmer uľavene povzdychol, ale udržal sa. Zmena témy fungovala.

Harry tam stál a premýšľal ako sa odtiaľto dostať, keď si všimol, že pes škriabe a kňučí na stenu. "_To je divné,_" pomyslel si.

"Profesor, pozrite," povedal a ukázal na psa. Severus sa otočil a pozrel naňho.

"Čo to robí?" spýtal sa, aj keď odpoveď neočakával. Opatrne sa ku psovi priblížil, keďže si nebol úplne istý v akom rozpoložení sa momentálne nachádzal, a kľakol si k nemu. Zaklopal na drevené dosky, ktorými bola stena obložená a vtedy obaja začuli dutý zvuk. "Niečo tam je," povedal a začal od steny dosky odtrhávať. Nakoniec objavili malý tunel.

"Na konci je otvor, vidím svetlo," povedal Severus Harrymu keď sa nad ním nahol, aby do tunela nazrel.

"Vidím to," povedal Harry. "Ideme?"

Severus sa do tunela ešte raz pozrel a otočil sa k Harrymu. "Si si istý? Je to dosť tesné," povedal.

Harryho pohľad zaletel k tunelu, no potom sa rozhodol, že radšej prežije zpár napätých minút v úzkom tuneli ako čo len jednu sekundu naviac v tejto izbe. "Poďme." Okrem toho to v pohode zvládne. Iba sa bude musieť plaziť dostatočne rýchlo.

"Dobre," povedal Severus aj keď chlapcovi príliš neveril, no aj on chcel z tej izby čo najskôr vypadnúť. Rýchlo vošli do tunela a pes ich nasledoval. Keď uvideli svetlo, uvedomili si, že ak sa chcú dostať na povrch, budú sa musieť bez akéhokoľvek rebríka vyšplhať hore.

"To by mohlo byť zaujímavé," povedal Snape. Keďže bol Harry pred ním, Severus ho zdvihol a dal mu rabáka. "Zachyť sa koreňov a výstupkov a vytiahni sa hore," dodal.

Počkal, kým si bol istý, že sa chlapec na koreňoch udrží a potom začal liezť on sám.

"Všetko v poriadku?" spýtal sa Harryho.

"Áno." Severus si všimol, že Harryho hlas bol trasľavý a snažil sa mu bližšie prizrieť. Bolo evidentné, že chlapec to už dlho nevydrží bez toho, aby ho neprepadla panika. "Vydrž, Harry, už sme takmer tam," povedal povzbudzujúco.

"Uff," odvtil Harry a zrýchlil v snahe dostať sa čo najrýchlejšie von. V tej rýchlosti však minul koreň, ktorého sa chcel zachytiť a stratil rovnováhu. Začal sa šmýkať a v panike sa rozhliadal okolo seba v snahe nájsť niečo, čoho by sa mohol zachytiť. Keď padal, vyšiel z neho takmer neľudský výkrik. Harry nevedel, čo čakal, ale bol si istý, že možnosť, že ho Severus v páde zachytí určite nečakal. Preto bol úplne prekvapený, keď ho profesor zachytil. bez toho, aby spadol spolu s ním. Pes pod nimi zabrechal.

Harry zrýchlene dýchal a Severus vedel, že ho pohltila panika. Poriadne sa v tuneli zaprel a ďakujúc Bohu za to, že je Harry tak ľahký chlapca otočil.

"Harry!" zreval čím si získal jeho pozornosť. "Musíš sa ma držať! Rozumieš?" spýtal sa v snahe byť prísny a aj trochu milý naraz. Namiesto odpovede Harry okamžite prehodil ruky okolo Severusovho krku a obkrútil si nohy okolo jeho pása, čím sa naňho zavesil, akoby na tom závisel jeho život.

Snape nestrácal čas a začal okamžite šplhať tak rýchlo ako len mohol, keďže sa odtiaľ chcel dostať čo najskôr. Hrozne mu odľahlo, keď pod rukami konečne ucítil trávu a zľahka sa z diery vytiahol. Profesor elixírov sa snažil Harryho položiť na zem, ale ten s ním nespolupracoval.

"Harry, musíme ísť. Prosím pusti ma," povedal a snažil sa odtiahnuť od seba chlapcovu tvár, aby mu mohol pozrieť do očí. Ale Harry sa odmietol pustiť. Severus si podráždene povzdychol. Pustil Harryho a priložil si ruky k bokom, ale chlapec na ňom stále visel. Snape sa obzrel okolo seba. Vôbec nevedel čo robiť. "Harry!" zreval nakoniec a chlapec okamžite ožil a zoskočil z neho. No ako mohol Severus celkom jasne vidieť, stále nebol úplne pokojný. Obklopil chlapcovu tvár svojimi dlaňami a prinútil ho pozrieť mu do očí.

"Si v poriadku," povedal. "Pozri sa okolo. Si na otvorenom priestranstve. Si v poriadku a my musíme ísť. Rozumieš, čo ti teraz hovorím?" spýtal sa. Snape si kútikom oka všimol, že Rotweilerovi sa tiež podarilo z diery vyškriabať hore. Nemal ale čas dôkladnejšie nad tým porozmýšľať.

Harry iba prikývol a zamrkal. Až potom si uvedomil, že doteraz na Snapovi vysel a ten ho niesol a na tvár mu vystúpil krvavočervený rumenec. "Bože, to je tak trapné," zamumlal si.

Snape na to nereagoval a pomaly odkráčal, čím dal Harrymu čas na to, aby ho nasledoval, keď bude pripravený. Vedel, že je chlapec v rozpakoch z toho, ako sa správal. Po veľmi nepríjemnom tichu sa Harry nakoniec ozval.

"Kam ideme?" spýtal sa, keď ho dobehol. "Viete, kam ju uniesol?"

"No, nie tak celkom," odvetil profesor. "Ale dúfam, že nás k nemu zavedú ich stopy," povedal s dávkou sarkazmu v hlase a ukázal na zem.

Harry pozrel dolu a po po prvýkrát si všimol stopy v blate a roztápujúcom sa snehu. "Och," povedal Harry a snažil sa netváriť sa príliš prekvapene.

Severus sa iba uškrnul a pokračoval ďalej v ceste. Teraz mal cieľ, a to bolo jediné, na čo sa sústredil. Musel nájsť svoju sesternicu.

"Hej! Vráť sa!" zreval Harry. Snape sa zvedavo otočil, chcel vedieť, prečo chlapec kričal. Nebol ale veľmi prekvapený, keď uvidel ako beží Rotweiler opačným smerom, ako mierili oni.

"Harry, je to len divý pes, nechaj ho ísť," povedal.

"Ale..." povedal Harry, aj keď nevedel, ako vetu dopovedať. Bol sklamaný z toho, že ho pes opúšťa. Za ten krátky čas, čo boli spolu si v jeho srdci vydobil malé miestočko. Ale teraz nemal čas na to, aby ho hľadal, museli sa pohnúť ďalej. "Tak dobre," povedal nakoniec.

Počas ich cesty po stopách Jeba s Del spolu už neprehovorili a zastavili iba z času na čas, keď si neboli isí, ako pokračovať ďalej, no po chvíli znovu vykročili. Slnko už vyšlo poriadne vysoko a Harryho žalúdok mu dôrazne pripomínal, že už dosť dlho nejedol. V bruchu mu zaškvrčalo, ale presne vtedy naschvál stúpil na konár, ktorý sa pod jeho váhou zlomil a dúfal, že to tým zvukom prekryje. Trik sa vydaril a Snape sa ani neobzrel. Rýchlosť, ktorou postupovali Harryho unavovala a často sa stávalo, že sa musel dať do behu, aby Snapa dobehol. Prial si ležať vo veľkej a pohodlnej posteli, táto predstava sa ale nanešťastie neuskutoční až kým nenájdu Del. A tú ešte zatiaľ nenašli.

Keď sa mu pred očami vynorila Del, spomenul si s kým presne teraz je a telom mu prebehla vlna strachu. Čo ak sa ku Del správal rovnako, ako sa správal k nemu? Ale keď nad tým premýšľal, pomyslel si na to, ako bije Del Jeba a to ho prinútilo usmiať sa. Ale Corwin mal Severusov prútik, zatiaľ čo Del prútik nemala. Čo ak ju zranil? Morbídne výjavy, ktoré sa mu mihali pred očami sa mu vôbec nepáčili. Musia ju nájsť, a to čo najrýchlejšie. Keď si všimol, že Severus zastal a začal sa divo obzerať po okolí, vzhliadol.

"Čo sa deje?" spýtal sa a prepadla ho hrôza.

"Stratil som stopu!" zreval Severus. "Z ničoho nič prestala. Ten bastard musel použiť svoj neexistujúci mozog a zmazať ich za sebou." Profesorov hnev bol značne viditeľný a Harry podvedome o krok ustúpil. "Do riti!" zreval znovu Snape.

"Profesor, musíte sa teraz ukľudniť, musí existovať spôsob, ako ďalej," povedal Harry a hneď potom si v duchu vynadal. Hovoriť takéto veci rozzúrenému profesorovi by mohlo byť smrteľne nebezpečné. Ale Snape naňho len pozrel.

Severus sa zopárkrát zhlboka nadýchol a utíšil sa. "Máš pravdu. Nechaj ma chvíľku popremýšľať."

Harry ticho čakal na jeho rozhodnutie. Hrozne si prial, aby bolo niečo, čo môžu urobiť. Ale o tom čo nemal ani predstavu. A potom si náhle spomenul.

"Oh!" zakričal čím vytrhol Severusa zo zamyslenia.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa vytočene. Harry ho ignoroval a v snahe koncentrovať sa zatvoril oči. "Harry, si v poriadku?" spýtal sa zmätene. Harry len kývol rukou.

"Psst," povedal ešte. Aeden zasyčal, otvoril oči a okamžite sa začal okolo seba obzerať. Vtedy si všimol Snapov zmätený výraz. "Volám Aedena. Povedal, že ho mám zavolať, ak budem mať problémy. A povedal by som, že teraz jeden "problém" mám."

Snape nadvihol obočie. Bol ohúrený. Neuvedomil si, že chlapec má takú schopnosť. "Si s hadom telepaticky spojený?" spýtal sa zvedavo.

"Áno, všetko mi to vysvetlil... myslím, že už je tu," zakončil a ukázal na veľkého čierneho hada, ktorý sa plazil smerom k nim.

Volal si? spýtal sa Aeden. Podarilo sa vám zbaviť sa Artefaktu?

Áno, ďakujem. Ale chcel som vedieť, či nám vieš pomôcť nájsť našu priateľku, Del. Sprievodcovi, ktorý nás viedol ku jaskyniam hrablo a uniesol ju. povedal Harry.

No tak to sú naozaj skvelé správy. Teda okrem toho únosu, dodal Aeden keď si všimol pohľad akým sa naňho chlapec pozrel.

Áno, ale teraz naozaj potrebujeme tvoju pomoc. Nevieme, kam ju vzal a chcel som vedieť, či by si nám mohol pomôcť, ako som už predtým povedal.

Aeden sa priplazil bližšie a zdvihol hlavu tak, že ju mal presne oproti Harryho. Pomôžem ti akokoľvek bude v mojej moci. Chvíľu počkaj a potom ti poviem, ktorým smerom sa vydať, drahý chlapče.

Harry bol za Aedenovu pomoc viac ako vďačný. Severusovi to dovtedy veľmi nešlo. Potichu pozoroval, ako had jazykom otestoval okolný vzduch a plazil sa pri tom všade navôkol. Napokon sa vrátil späť k Harrymu. Zacítil som ich. Viem, kam išli, zasyčal had. Harry naňho neveriacky pozrel. _To bolo rýchle_, pomyslel si.

Kam? prešiel rovno k veci.

Išli smerom na sever, smerujúc na druhý okraj ostrova. Mal by si si dávať pozor. Ja a moji príbuzný odtiaľ cítime nebezpečenstvo a na tú časť ostrova nechodíme. Je to nebezpečné. Zober si moje varovanie k srdcu, varoval ho znovu a zadíval sa chlapcovi hlboko do očí.

Harry nemal pocit, že by mu tie novinky bohvieako zdvihli náladu. Čo ešte sa mohlo na tom posranom výlete pokaziť? _Ani na to nemysli_, povedal si. Vďaka za pomoc, Aeden, naozaj si to ceníme.

Aeden sa mu elegantne uklonil. O tom nepochybujem, zasyčal prezerajúc si Severusa.

Je to dobrý muž, bránil ho Harry. Čo ti na ňom vadí?

Nemám na to konkrétny dôvod, ale vyžaruje z neho niečo temné, povedal had.

Harry vedel, o čom ten had hovoril. Neboj sa, v podstate máš pravdu, ale tiež si úplne vedľa. On temnotu iba špehuje sám temný nie je. Zdalo sa, že Aeden pochopil.

Je dobré to takto počuť, maličký. Ale aj tak si dávaj pozor, zasyčal ešte Aeden.

Harry iba pokrčil plecami. Dám.

Teraz už musím ísť, povedal čierny had a pomaly odchádzal, ale predtým, než úplne zmizol ešte dodal: Dávaj si pozor na druhej strane ostrova, dieťa. Obávam sa, že tam ti už nebudem môcť pomôcť.

"Skvelé," povzdychol si Harry a priložil si ruu na čelo.

"Čo je?" spýtal sa Snape hlasom, ktorý jasne naznačoval obavy a položil ruku Harrymu na rameno.

"V podstate nič, ide len o to, že sa toto celé čím ďalej tým viac komplikuje," odvetil.

"Pomohol ti ten had?" Snape sa bál, že im had veľmi nepomohol, keďže tak rýchlo odišiel.

"Áno, viem kam išli, ale Aeden povedal, že tam je ďalšie nebezpečenstvo, horšie ako by Jeb mohol kedy byť. Zdá sa, žeje to nejaká príšera, profesor," vysvetlil Harry.

Profesor elixírov nadvihol obočie. "Nie sme trošku dramatický?"

"Nie, nie naozaj," odvetil trochu nahnevane Harry. "Verím hadovi, keď povie že je tam niečo nebezpečné, niečo z čoho je tak vystrašený, že sa na tú stranu ostrova ani neodváži. Ak mi nechcete veriť, fajn, ale zatiaľ čo tu postávame strácame čas a Del je čím viac, tím ďalej."

Keď to Harry dopovedal, vykročil nestarajúc sa o svojho profesora. Severus sa nakoniec otriasol a chlapca nasledoval zamýšľajúc sa nad tým, odkiaľ zrazu prišla tá chvíľa Harryho vzdoru.

"Harry, nič som tým nemyslel, to vieš, nie?" spýtal sa v snahe ukľudniť ho. Harry prikývol aby dal profesorovi najavo, že ho počul, no zo svojho rýchleho kroku ani trochu neuľavil.

"No, a čo iné ešte Aeden povedal?" spýtal sa nakoniec.

Harry vzdychol. "No, povedal, že šiel na sever, pravdepodobne v nádeji, že nás na ceste strasie."

"Asi máš pravdu. Povedal ti tvoj priateľ niečo viac o tom, čo s tam údajne nachádza?" opýtal sa. "Vieš, ani jeden z nás nemáme prútiky," povedal.

Harry sa na toto rýchlo otočil. "Čo myslíte tým, že nemáte prútik?" neveriacky sa spýtal.

"Zobral mi ho, Harry. Myslíš si, že ak by som mal prútik boli by sme sa predierali tou jamou aby sme sa dostali von?"

Harry nad tým naozaj nepremýšľal. Viac mu záležalo na tom dostať sa von čo najskôr a vôbec mu nenapadlo spýtať sa Snapa na jeho prútik.

"No, tak dobre...a kde je môj?" chcel vedieť potom.

"Nie som si celkom istý. Ak je v niečom z tvojich vecí, teraz je pravdepodobe u Del. Pamätáš si kam si ho naposledy dal?" spýtal sa.

"Nie celkom.Ale ak som ho niekam schoval tak bude v mojom plášti, tam som si dával dôležité veci," odvetil Harry.

"Prečo si si schovával veci?" opýtal sa Snape.

"Kvôli Jebovi. Snažil sa ukradnúť moje vrecúško s peniazmi."

"Čo nepovieš," bolo to skôr oznámenie ako otázka. Severusovi už šiel sprievodca hore krkom. Potom si Severus zložil z pleca batoh, ktorý mal so sebou a vytiahol odtiaľ Harryho prútik. "Myslel som si, že ho budeš potrebovať, tak som ho zobral so sebou."

Harry nemohol uveriť svojmu šťastiu. Vzal si plášť a otvoril vrecko, v ktorom veci schovával. A vytiahol odtiaľ svoj prútik. "Vďakabohu," zašepkal takmer nehlučne. Zdalo sa, že aj Snapovi sa uľavilo.

"Aspoň máme prútik," povedal.

Harry s ním na stopercent súhlasil. Znovu sa vydali na cestu a čoskoro vošli do lesa, pohľad ktorý Harrymu pripomínal scénu z hororu. Napriek tomu že bolo len popoludnie, neprenikalo am žiadne svetlo a zdalo sa mu, akoby sa za ním všetky stromy naťahovali v snahe chytiť ho. V lese bolo ešte stále dosť veľa snehu, pretože slnečné lúče sa k nemu nemali šancu dostať aby ho mohli roztopiť. Harry bol teraz neskutočne vďačný za to, že mal svoj plášť a tuho si ho okolo seba obkrútil. S prútikom zastrčeným v zadnom vrecku pokračoval v ceste.

"Mám pocit, že sa k nim blížime," oznámil mu Severus.

Harry sa naňho zvedavo zahľadel. "Ako to môžete vedieť?"

"Vždy som vedel, keď bol niekto nablízku. A ver mi, táto schopnosť je veľmi užitočná, keď sa študenti snažia vyplížiť sa po večierke," rozohovril sa z ničoho nič. Harry sa zasmial. Nato sa Severus trochu uškrnul.

"Buď v strehu, niekto sa blíži," zašepkal. Harry sa okamžite prestal smiať a napäto počúval. A potom to začul. Zvuk chrúpajúceho snehu. Obozretne nakukol spoza stromu. A oči sa mu od údivu rozšírili.

Vidiac Harryho reakciu, Severus sa tiež pozrel a dobre že sa na mieste nerozosmial.

"Zdá sa, že si úplne schopná sa o seba postarať," povedal.

"Samozrejme, čo si čakal? Necchelo sa mi čakať na to, kým to urobíte vy dvaja za mňa," povedal Del povýšenecky.

Severus naňu zazrel. "Sklapni ženská," povedal žartovne.

Jeb sa snažil niečo povedať, ale keďže mal kusom Delinho oblečenia zaviazané ústa, rozumieť mu veľmi nebolo. Deliverance si natrhala šaty na rôzne kúsky, ktorými potom muža zviazala. Potom ho levitovala za sebou. Harry sa už viac nemohol udržať a naplno sa rozosmial. Jeb naňho hnusne zazrel. Harry ale neprestal.

"Takže si teda v poriadku?" spýtal sa.

"Jasne, bratranček, je mi dobre," odvetila. "Och a tu máš prútik," povedala a podala mu ho. Hneď ako vymenil prútik majiteľa Jeb spadol asi z metrovej výšky na zem a to poriadne tvrdo. Harry sa uškrnul. "Prišiel vhod. Už je to dlho odkedy som naposledy čarovala, skoro som zabudla ako."

"Som rád, že si v bezpečí," povedal Harry úprimne.

Deliverance sa otočila a pri pohľade na Harryho tvár sa prudko nadýchla. "Och, chudáčik môj, si v poriadku?" spýtala sa, úplne ignorujúc Harryho predchádzajúci koment. Jemne mu priložila ruky na tvár a snažila sa udržať slzy, ktoré hrozili že sa rozlejú. Potom ho vtiahla to objatia a zazrela ako len mohla na muža ešte stále ležiaceho ne zemi. Jeb sa snažil uhnúť jej spaľujúcemu pohľadu. Tá žena mohla byť dobrá suka, ak chcela. O tom on už svoje vedel.

"Poďme odtiaľto preč, Del. Môžes sa oňho postarať koľko len budeš chcieť, keď sa dostaneme domov," povedal Severus. Ešte predtým než prešiel ku Jebovi, postrapatil Harrymu vlasy. Jebovi následne rozviazal nohy. "Budeš pekne kráčať. Nemienim na teba míňať energiu, ktorú by ma stálo tvojelevitovanie," zasyčal. "A to si si myslel, že ona bola zlá," povedal ukazujúc na svoju sesternicu. "Ver mi, ja som ešte horší," dodal a aby mu to potvrdil tvrdo ho kopol do žalúdka. "Teraz vstaň."

Jeb sa vyštveral na nohy a dovolil im aby ho viedli. Netreba spôsobovať problémy hneď na začiatku. Snažil sa povoliť si putá odkedy ho tá ženská zviazala. Už to takmer mal, už len trochu a bude voľný. Bol viac než šťastný, keď mu ten muž odviazal nohy. Iba mu to veci uľahčilo. Čoskoro bude voľný a jeho pomsta bude naozaj sladká.

Pozoroval ako sa chlapec neustále obzeral za seba. Nechcel nič iné ako mu z tej malej hnusnej tváre zmazať úmev, ktorý sa na nej usadil. A to aj urobí, keď sa mu podarí vyslobodiť si ruky. Už to nebude dlho trvať. Ešte trochu sa vzpieral až nakoniec uzly povolili a on si z nich vyvliekol ruky. Vedel, že keby sa pustil do dvoch starších čarodejníkov, veľa šance by proti nim nemal a vedel, že by mal zdrhnúť čo najskôr a vykašľať sa na to. Ale nemohol zabudnúťna to, ako sa mu ten hajzlík smial. Ak by tak nebol urobil, pravdepodobne by teraz iba odišiel, ale nie. Musel mu dať lekciu. Pokračoval v kráčaní a držal látku v rukách tak, aby to vyzeralo, že ich má ešte stále zviazané. Musel tomu hnusákovi ukázať, kto je tu pánom.

Popoludnie sa rýchlo prehuplo do večera. Naozaj sa v tomto lese nechcel ponevierať po zotmení, ale v tomto lese bolo aj tak dosť ťažké určiť čas. Ale keď padla noc, to bol čas, keď vychádzalo to, čo v tomto lese naháňalo taký strach. Od priateľov o tom už počul mnoho historiek, ale každá sa od iných líšila. Nevedel, čo bola a čo nebola pravda. Niektorí hovorili, že to žilo v stromoch, iný povedali že pod zemou. Mnohí to popisovali ako beztvarý tieň a to bolo niečo, čo dnes v noci rozhodne nechcel stretnúť. Takže zbierajúc všetku odvahu, pustil látku k zemi.

Rýchlo, pred tým než ho stačil ktokoľvek zastaviť odstrčil muža stranou a vrhol sa na chlapca.

Harry kráčal vedľa Deliverance. Bol rád, že bola v poriadku, obával sa toho, čo by jej mohol Corwin urobiť.Ale obávať sa nemusel. Zo žatru si predstavoval, ako ho Deliverance zložila a zbila namiesto opačného scenára. Bolo dobré vedieť, že mal vtedy pravdu. Raz za čas sa za seba obzrel, no vždy keď tak urobil, Jeb naňho zazrel. No Severus, ktorý kráčal vedˇa neho mu venoval povzbudivé úsmevy, ktoré mu Harry s radosťou oplácal.

Potichu kráčal ďalej, užívajúc si ticho, ktoré ho obklopovalo, keď zrazu strnul. Zozačiatku nevedel prečo, no hneď ako ho zozadu chitila čiasi ruka a bolestivo ho otočila, hneď si to uvedomil. Vykríkol a ocitol sa tvárou v tvár Jebovi. A potom mu Jeb jednu vrazil, takú silnú, až mu to vohnalo slzy do očí.

"Nikto sa na mne nesmeje!" vypsrkol Jeb. Harry sa pokúšal vykríknuť, ale Jebova ruka mu pritlačila krk a on sa zrazu nevedel nadýchnuť. Jeb sa usmial nad strachom, ktorý videl v chlapcových očiach a pritlačil silnejšie.

Severus bol z ničoho nič odhodený na zem. Snažil sa vstať, ale zistil, že sa zachytil v akýchsi úponkoch. Schmatol svoj prútik aby sa ich zbavil a počul Harryho vykríknuť. Keď uvidel ako Jeb Harrymu vrazil, začal s úponkami zápasiť oveľa zúrivejšie. Na ich ničenie použil prútik a bežal k mužovi, ktorý ubližoval jeho chlapcovi. Keď uvidel, že Corwin chlapca škrtí, zrazu videl červene.

Bez zamyslenia naňho zoslal kliatbu, ktorá ho poslala rovno do stromu, odkiaľ sa ozvalo dosť nepríjemné prasknutie. Toto Severusa ale ani v najmenšom nazaujímalo a ponáhľal sa k Harrymu. Obkrútil okolo neho ruky a posadil ho. "Dýchaj," prikázal mu, zatiaľ čo mu masíroval chrbát. Harry sa zopárkrát roztrasene nadýchol, no potom sa rozkašľal a veľmi sa snažil o to, aby sa nerozplakal.

"Môžeš plakať. Niekto sa ťa práve snažil zabiť, takže mi ver, je to dovolené," povedal Severus, ktorý videl akým vnútorným bojom chlapec prechádzal.

Harry sa priškrtene zasmial a potom sa rozplakal. A Severus ho držal.

"Kde je Del?" spýtal sa Harry, keď sa tok jeho sĺz o niečo spomalil. Myslel si, že keď sa naňho Jeb vrhol tak ju zhodil na zem a začínal sa o ňu báť.

Severus sa obzrel a videl, že mala podobný problém, ako mal on, ibaže nemala prútik, ktorým by si pomohla. Severus zničil úponky čo ju držali tiež a ona rýchlo vstala. Na ženu, ktorej bolo niečo cez tristopedesiat rokov sa k nim presunula naozaj rýchlo a okamžite Harryho tuho objala.

"Je to v poriadku," povedala, keď mu zotierala slzy. Severus využil príležitosť na to aby sa pozrel, čo sa stalo s Jebom, ktorý sa nepohol odkedy bol odhodený do stromu. Kľakol si k nemu a videl, že ten muž je nepochybne mŕtvy. Opieral sa o strom a jedna z vetiev mu prepichli hrudník, rovno cez srdce. (Mal vôbec nejaké?) Aspoň sa oňho už nebude muesieť starať. Všimol si ticho, ktoré ho obklopilo a obzrel sa.

"Je mŕtvy? spýtal sa Harry.

"Áno, odvetil.

Harry sa nemohol prinútiť k tomu, aby mu ho bolo ľúto.


End file.
